Una vida diferente
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Harry no es criado por sus tios, sino en un lugar donde crecerá de forma sana y conociendo quien es desde el principio. Crossover Harry Potter/Bones/Medical Investigation (de este muy poco)
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

El sol caía aquella tarde de principios de noviembre en uno de los lugares mágicos de la costa este de los estados unidos; en un pub había dos personas hablando, se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, ambos de una altura comprendida dentro de la media y perteneciendo ambos al mundo mágico pero teniendo sus trabajos y vidas en el mundo muggle, el cual conocían perfectamente. El hombre tenía el cabello rizado y de un color castaño claro, una piel ligeramente bronceada aunque apenas se notaba y los ojos azules. La mujer tenía el pelo castaño pero de un color un poco más oscuro que el hombre, la piel clara como si apenas saliera a la luz del día o lo hiciera en contadas ocasiones y los ojos entre azules y grises. Esperaban ambos a que les sirvieran la comanda para hablar, no querían que nadie escuchase su conversación, cosa bastante normal en cualquier mundo tanto el mágico como el muggle.

- ¿Te has enterado de las buenas nuevas del viejo continente? – pregunto el hombre

- Ha salido en los diarios, Jack – respondió la mujer como si acabasen de preguntarle una obviedad – todavía recibo el profeta, pago más de lo que pagaría un británico pero en fin.

- No te fíes del periódico, Natalie; ocultan más de lo que cuentan – dijo Jack – seguro que ni siquiera han dicho que han hecho con el muchachin

- Únicamente pone que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se va a encargar de dejarlo en un lugar seguro

- No hay lugar seguro para un bebe cuyos padres fueron asesinados por el peor mago de la historia ayer, y lo de ayer es literal – aseguro Jack – habrá muchos que quieran aprovecharse y sacar tajada del pequeño y entre ellos…

- Otra vez con teorías conspiratorias no Jack, ya he oído demasiadas

- Pero son reales; incluso en el mundo mágico se dan con mayor asiduidad

- Déjalo estar – dijo Natalie molesta

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, el local estaba lleno y todos cuchicheaban seguramente sobre lo mismo que estaban hablando ellos dos

- Creo que sería mejor si hablásemos de otra cosa, para variar un poco el tema que es la comidilla del pub – sugirió Natalie

- Tienes razón – dijo Jack – ¿Qué tal en tu nuevo trabajo?, la verdad no se porque dejaste la cirugía antes de despegar

- Deje la cirugía porque me estaba convirtiendo en una estúpida arrogante – respondió secamente – ya te lo he explicado dos veces no pienso hacerlo una tercera y en cuanto a mi nuevo trabajo odio a mi jefe es el típico capullo egocéntrico y perfeccionista que lo quiere todo y lo quiere para hace cinco minutos

- Suerte con eso, yo tengo tres doctorados pero mi mejor amiga es más lista que yo

- ¿Tienes envidia?

- No, en realidad la admiro

A muchos Kilometros de allí, al otro lado del gran charco, en un lugar oculto entre impresionantes montañas y un lago y bosques de los que se decía según las antiguas supersticiones estaban hechizados se hallaba un castillo, el mismo castillo que cada primero de septiembre acogía a jóvenes adolescentes albergándolos durante diez meses al año, ese castillo era sin lugar a duda, la reconocida como mejor escuela de magia de Europa, Hogwarts; eran mucho más de las doce de la madrugada cuando el profesor Dumbledore regresaba a su despacho, estaba satisfecho de lo que había hecho, sabía que si quería tener a Harry de su lado debía ser introducido en el mundo mágico por alguien de su entera confianza después de vivir con unos muggles que lo aceptaran a la fuerza, lo tenía todo cuidadosamente planeado y nada podía fallar; solo tenía que terminar de conocer a minerva McGonagall de que aquella era la mejor forma de proceder y asegurarse completamente de que nadie intercedía en sus planes.

Mucho más abajo, en las mazmorras había un hombre, un hombre que maldecía el día en que había causado un daño irreparable a su única amiga verdadera, el día que decidió unirse a un loco demente con tal de sentirse importante y odiaba estar ahora controlado por las decisiones del director de la escuela, el mismo que había hecho la vista gorda cuando su panda de adorados Gryffindor había hecho de sus años como estudiante una verdadera tortura; si hacia esto, si permanecía en ese lugar y había prometido proteger a Potter en la sombra, era por ella, por quien una vez fue su amiga, por Lily.

En otra parte del territorio británico, aquella misma madrugada, tras una disertación sobre métodos de obtención de medula ósea sin dañar las osteonas del hueso, una mujer caminaba por los barrios Londinenses, no tenía rumbo fijo, únicamente le apetecía conocer esos lugares un poco si se cansaba siempre sería fácil llamar a un taxi, llego a un barrio, parecía por el estilo de las casas que se trataba de gente acomodada que a pesar de no tener un gran Status económico se podían permitir tener determinados lujos, observó con atención aquel lugar, analizándolo como si fueran restos humanos recién descubiertos, le llamó la atención algo muy peculiar, en la puerta de una de esas casas había un bulto enrollado en algo que parecía ser una manta, como buena científica que era se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, era un bebe, su mente no podía comprender quien era capaz de dejar a un indefenso bebé en el umbral de una puerta en pleno otoño, uno de los otoños más fríos en años; instintivamente tomo al bebé en brazos con intención de llevarlo a la comisaría más cercana para que fuera entregado a los servicios sociales, tomo también la carta que descansaba sobre el bebé guardándosela en el bolsillo; sabía que debía entregarlo a los servicios sociales o llevarlo al hospital para que le mirasen la cicatriz esa que tenía en la frente la cual le pareció muy reciente, pero no podía hacer eso, algo se lo impedía, en lugar de eso busco por todo ese barrio hasta que encontró la cabina más cercana; y marcando el prefijo de Maryland, Estados unidos llamo a su amigo Jack, el cual debería estar ya en su casa pues no les había dejado mucho trabajo en el laboratorio

Estaba recostado sobre la cama medio dormido cuando el teléfono lo despertó de su aturdimiento

- ¿Diga?

- Jack, soy Brennan, necesito ayuda

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me he encontrado un bebé en la puerta de una casa, su altura aproximada indica que debe tener entre trece y quince meses, lo dejaron ahí y con una carta sobre él

- ¿La has leído?

- No – respondio – espera ahora la leo – dijo antes de atiborrar al teléfono publico con monedas para que no se cortese la llamada – dice algo de magia, un mago oscuro y que los padres del niño están muertos; esto es muy raro Jack, parece una broma

- El niño tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente

- Se podría decir que si aunque los rayos no adquieren una forma fija solo la de su flujo de electrones…

- ¿Dónde estas?

- En una cabina publica de un barrio llamado Privet Drive, ¿por?

- No te muevas, ahora voy para allá, no tardare ni una hora

- Pero Hodgins, es físicamente imposible que llegues aquí en menos de una hora

La comunicación se cortó y el teléfono comenzó a devolverle el dinero sobrante para suerte de ella. La doctora Temperance Brennan estaba completamente desconcertada con la conversación que acababa de tener; pasada media hora se detuvo un taxi donde ella estaba, la puerta lateral trasera se abrió, en el interior del taxi estaba Jack Hodgins

- Entra, rápido – le dijo

- ¿A donde nos dirijimos?

- Al hotel donde nos alojamos compañera

- Ah

Una vez en el Hotel, subieron a la habitación reservaba para Temperance Brennan, Hodgins parecía estar aguardando ese momento

- Bien, ahora escúchame, lo que dice esa carta no es ninguna broma la magia existe y este bebe corre un gran peligro aquí, no comprendo cómo Dumbledore lo dejo en una casa muggle pero dudo que sea una cada al azar; yo me llevaré a Harry ahora y te explicare todo con calma cuando regreses a Washington

Dicho esto se desapareció ante una estupefacta Temperance Brennan que si cabía estaba muchísimo más sorprendida con todo aquello que antes; no podía dejar de pensar y tratar de encontrar un motivo lógico para que pasara aquello incluso llego a pensar que estaba soñando; de todas maneras decidió llamar al aeropuerto para reservar el primer vuelo que saliera hacía Washington D.C y preparar la maleta

Natalie había regresado tranquilamente a su casa tras la charla con su primo, Jack Hodgins; al llegar al umbral de la puerta vio que había un hombre cerca de su casa mirándola, un hombre rubio de piel muy clara y complexión musculosa, aquel hombre era su jefe al cual había llegado a aborrecer en las dos semanas que llevaba trabajando como epidemióloga y patóloga forense en el INS

- Doctor Connor, ¿Qué le trae por mi humilde morada? – dijo Natalie con frialdad, si bien no podía responderle ni enviarlo a freír espárragos en el trabajo sí que podía hacerlo fuera de el.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo en tono grave pero agradable

- Si, pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa permitiendo que entrara

Antes de que entraran apareció una mujer gritándole a Connor

- … tenemos un hijo por si no te acuerdas de el y una de las pocas noches al año que decides tener la pasas yendo de putas – le recrimino gritando

- Lisa por favor – dijo el doctor Connor

Natalie simplemente contemplaba la escena con diversión

- ¿y esta cualquiera quien es? – dijo la mujer que por la forma de Gritar Natalie había adivinado que era la esposa de su jefe.

Natalie iba responderle cuando oyo una voz conocida dando gritos acercándose al lugar, era la voz de su primo "lo que me faltaba" pensó girándose a mirarlo y sorprendiéndose de verlo cargar a un bebé

- Lo han dejado en el umbral de la puerta de esa casa mug…

- ¡Jack! – dijo en señal de advertencia - ¿de verdad crees que tengo tiempo de lidiar con que una de tus exnovias te ha dejado un bebé de regalo en la puerta de tu casa? – soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió pero miro a su primo de forma perspicaz mientras notaba la mirada de Stephen Connor y de su esposa, se giró hacia ellos – perdonad el espectáculo, pero a mi primo lo apartas de sus bichos, barro y minerales y pierde la cabeza – hizo una mueca – Jack, estos son Stephen Connor y su esposa; Stephen, como te llames, este es mi primo Jack Hodgins

- Me llamo Lisa – protesto la mujer

- Vaya – dijo Stephen tendiéndole la mano a Jack para estrechársela – te llamas igual que mi hijo, Soy Stephen Connor, tu prima forma parte de mi equipo

- Vaya, entonces tú debes ser el capullo egocéntrico que tiene mi prima por jefe

Tras un tenso silencio, Stephen anunció que debía marcharse no sin antes decirle a Natalie que tenían una conversación pendiente la cual resolverían al día siguiente en el trabajo, una vez se marcharon, los dos primos entraron en casa de Natalie, sabiendo que ambos iban a mantener una interesante conversación. Una vez dentro, se acomodaron cada uno en un sillón de cuero blanco y se dedicaron a mirarse, Jack todavía cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño infante de 15 meses, Harry Potter

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Mi compañera, Temperance Brennan estaba en Londres asistiendo a un congreso y cuando este término se fue a dar una vuelta y lo encontró en el umbral de una puerta de una casa muggle – explico Jack brevemente – me llamo, fui y me lo traje

- ¿Hiciste magia delante de esa muggle hiperracional? – estallo algo enfadada – dios Jack te expusiste

- Se lo explicare todo en cuanto regrese, créeme no dirá nada – aseguro Jack, cosa que no tranquilizaba del todo a Natalie – ahora lo más importante será quien se encargara del pequeñin, aunque lo he examinado y tiene sobre el hechizos para que sea aceptado a la fuerza por quien lo toque lo bueno es que ese hechizo va dirigido a alguien en concreto, lo retiraría pero tiene una vigencia de 24 horas para hacer efecto.

- ¿y quién se supone que debía haberlo tomado en brazos? – pregunto con tranquilidad - ¿a quién iba dirigido aceptar este bebé a la fuerza?

- Petunia Dursley

- Debemos investigarla, por métodos muggles y Jack, creo que será mejor que retiremos el hechizo, solo espero que quien se lo haya puesto no lo note

- Seguro que ha sido Dumbledore

- Sabes sospecho que tienes razón por eso ni tu ni yo nos quedaremos con Harry

- No podemos enviarlo a un orfanato – protesto Jack

- No me refiero a eso, pero yo fui a Howgarts y fui seleccionada para la casa Slytherin, Dumbledore es en definitiva el mayor anti-Slytherin que he conocido y si descubre que estamos emparentados tu y yo también será un riesgo que lo tengas

- ¿y quién sugieres?

- Quien lo ha encontrado, así si Dumbledore lo localiza seguramente creerá que algo falló en su hechizo afectando a la brillante antropóloga forense que respondió a sus instintos de proteger a un miembro desamparado de la especie

- No creo que participe

- Bueno, tú se lo vas a explicar todo ¿no?, seguro que puede entender eso – se levantó del sofá – me voy a dormir, ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados, podéis quedaros Harry y tu ahí, cuando arregles las cosas con esa científica superbrillante dímelo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado dos días desde que la afamada antropóloga forense había encontrado al pequeño Harry y llamado a su amigo Jack como respuesta a no saber qué hacer para después de eso ver como su propio amigo desaparecía completamente delante de ella sin dejar rastro alguno con el bebé en brazos, se encontraba en el avión de regreso a Washington D.C., no había podido coger ninguno de los anteriores, Jack le había prometido que le explicaría de que iba todo eso, aunque ella no le encontraba ningún tipo de explicación lógica. Por fin tras varias horas de vuelo llegó al aeropuerto, se bajó del avión y camino por la terminal, arrastrando su maleta y cargando su bolsa de viaje; tomo un taxi a la salida de la terminal y se dirigió directamente al laboratorio pues según la hora que era lo más seguro era que Jack estaba ya allí y tenía urgencia por aclarar que eran esas cosas raras y difíciles de explicar de hace dos días. Nada más llegar al laboratorio, se acercó a Hodgins

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo Jack al verla – tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas

- Vamos a mi despacho

Ambos subieron por las escaleras quedando por encima de la plataforma donde examinaban preliminarmente los huesos, entraron en el espacioso despacho de la doctora Brennan y se sentaron en la mesa del despacho en la posición habitual jefa – subordinado; Temperance se sentó preparada para analizar exhaustivamente cada punto de la conversación

- Comenzare por el principio – dijo Jack – la magia ha existido desde los albores de la humanidad y yo soy un mago

- La magia no existe, Jack

- Mmm… recuerdas lo que paso hace dos días, cuando desaparecí con el pequeño Harry de la habitación del hotel, eso se llama aparición, desapareces de un lugar y apareces en otro segundos después - explico Jack

- No puede ser, aquello debió ser una alucinación debido al cansancio

- ¿Estas cansada ahora?

- No

- Bien entonces – Jack sacó la varita y apunto a los pesados libros de ciencias forenses que había en la mesa de Brennan - ¡wingardium leviosa! – los libros comenzaron a flotar el él aire siendo manejados por la varita

- Eso puede deberse a un campo electromagnético

- No hay campos electromagnéticos en esto, es magia – contraargumento Jack – apunto al sofá transformándolo en un cerdo

- Vale, acepto que existe la magia es molecularmente imposible que la materia inerte del sofá comparta estructuras con la materia viva que supone el cerdo

Hodgins regreso el sofá a su estructura original, satisfecho por haber conseguido convencer a su jefa, decidió que era el momento de contarle la historia del niño

- Vale aparte de la magia existen dos sociedades en un mismo espacio, la sociedad mágica y la sociedad no-magica; para aclararnos los llamaremos mundo mágico y mundo muggle simultáneamente – comenzó a explicar – al igual que el mundo muggle, el mundo mágico también tiene sus guerras, la última termino el pasado 31 de octubre, tras años de oscuridad, y ese niño que encontraste es ahora mismo considerado un héroe en ese mundo mágico por aquellos que se oponían al mago oscuro que había provocado esa guerra y una molestia por aquellos que estaban de parte de dicho mago

- ¿Por qué consideran al niño un héroe?

- La noche del 31 de octubre, Voldemort, asi se hacia llamar ese mago oscuro, un mago oscuro sería como un delincuente de los más peligrosos, apareció en casa de los padres del pequeño Harry y los mató, luego intento matar a Harry pero no pudo, supongo que la maldición que le lanzo revotaría contra Voldemort, Harry sobrevivió y Voldemort desapareció, aunque dudo que esté completamente muerto.

- Pero si estaba en peligro ¿Por qué no estaba en un lugar seguro en vez de en ese lugar?

- Lo estamos investigando, el lugar en concreto – le comento – supuestamente el líder de lo que podríamos llamar lado de los buenos, Albus Dumbledore, director de la prestigiosa escuela de magia Hogwarts, iba a ser el encargado de asegurar la seguridad del niño; lo dejo con muggles, en medio de la noche con una carta y un encantamiento para que los muggles de esa casa lo aceptaran por la fuerza nada más tocarlo – explico – no te preocupes, mi prima y yo tenemos la certeza de que el hechizo no te afecto a ti al tocarlo pero sería arriesgado que tanto ella como yo nos encarguemos de eso por eso habíamos pensado en pedirte un gran favor

- Queréis que me haga cardo del niño – dedujo Brennan – lo que no comprendo es porque a menos que vuestra lógica sea que como fue dejado en una casa muggle en un barrio seguramente muggle es más probable que yo que sería una muggle lo encontrase a que lo encontrase un mago ¿no?

- Esa es la idea y de paso Dumbledore si llegase a enterarse creería que algo fallo en su hechizo y te viste afectada

- Entiendo, pero si Dumbledore lo dejo ahí debió ser por algo, algo debe tener esa casa en concreto para que lo dejase ahí, sería lo más racional

- Dumbledore era el encargado de llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no conozco muy bien la situación pero que yo sepa el lugar más seguro en todo caso es nada más y nada menos que la propia escuela de magia…

- Crees que se trata de una conspiración por obtener poder sobre el niño

- Exactamente, ¿nos ayudaras?

- Queréis que legalmente sea tutora del niño pero vais a participar de su educación – comento – está bien, siempre que me sirva a conocer antropológicamente esa parte de la sociedad

El profesor Dumbledore estaba desconcertado, pues no comprendía porque las protecciones que había puesto alrededor de la casa de los Dursley no se habían activado, y debían haberlo hecho pues era la única forma de que el niño no fuera localizado por nadie que no fuese de su interés, estaba completamente seguro de como las había establecido, aquello no le gustaba, le disgustaba sobremanera y tenía que ir a indagar sobre lo ocurrido, tenía que averiguar por qué no se habían activado; quizá podría mandar a McGonagall, con su habilidad para transformarse en gato podría perfectamente pasarse por ahí y chequear que todo estaba en orden, pero ella había objetado a dejarlo ahí por lo que ¿podía confiar en que no lo sacase a sus espaldas?, tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Hodgins conducía en su coche clásico hacia Bethesda, donde vivía su prima, lo acompañaba Temperance Brenan, completamente en silencio tratando de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir, información que en parte desmontaba algunas de las barreras empíricas que tenía establecidas; finalmente se detuvieron frente a una casa, que contaba con la planta baja y un piso superior, probablemente también un sótano; era una casa elegante y al mismo tiempo cálida

- Vamos, Natalie nos espera

- ¿Ella también hace magia?

- Si, pero al igual que yo ni vive ni trabaja en el mundo mágico

- ¿De que trabaja?

- Es médico

Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron al timbre, al poco rato la puerta se abrió, Natalie intercambio una mirada con su primo y asintió con la cabeza haciéndose a un lado con el fin de dejarles pasar. En el salón, cerca un terrario que contenía una cría de serpiente recién nacida, estaba una especie de cuna temporal donde estaba sentado jugando entretenido con un mordedor, al entrar Brenan y Jack se quedó mirándolos curioso, con la misma curiosidad con la que había mirado a Natalie durante esos dos días

- ¿Queréis tomar algo? – ofreció Natalie

- No, gracias

- Yo un Wiski – dijo Jack

- Enseguida

Tras servirle a su primo en vaso de Wiski con hielo y abrir ella misma una cerveza para si misma y se sentó frente a ellos

- Supongo que Jack ya te lo habrá explicado todo, ¿no?

- Si todo lo que me ha explicado es explicarlo todo, si

Natalie dirigió la mirada hacia su primo quien asintió simplemente

- Hay dos formas de proceder en esto, reclamar la custodia del Harry a nivel del mundo mágico lo que llamaría notoriamente la atención… - comenzó Natalie

- y nos veriamos interrumpidos por Dumbledore

- O bien, arreglar los papeles a nivel muggle, lo que solo requiere rellenar unos datos y firmarlos, luego lo enviamos a un abogado de confianza y todo solucionado; de hecho los papeles ya están preparados

- Entonces Harry llevara mi apellido ¿no?

- Solo en el mundo muggle – informo Jack – para que lo lleve en el mundo mágico debe hacerse un ritual mágico, lo cual llamaría la atención al cambiar automáticamente el apellido en todos los registros mágicos.

- Pero una vez entre en el mundo mágico si Harry lo desea puede adoptar tu apellido, únicamente deberá manifestar de forma voluntaria ser llamado así – comunico Natalie – pero desconozco las circunstancias en las que se hace eso, según he leído las pocas veces que se ha realizado es en ceremonias oficiales. De la última vez que hay registro de algo así es de principios del siglo IX y no se especifican los detalles

- Vale, eso no me preocupa solo era una pregunta lógica, aunque para decir que no lo sabias mejor decirlo directamente – dijo Brenan - ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Dicho esto le entregaron unos papeles redactados por una serie de abogados que tanto Jack como Natalie tenían en común minutos más tarde con los papeles ya firmados, Jack se ofreció a llevar a Temperance Brenan y a Harry a su casa

- No, tenemos que volver al laboratorio

- El laboratorio no es el lugar más adecuado para un niño

- Creo Jack que el mejor lugar para Harry es ahora donde este la doctora Brenan

- Exacto – dijo Brenan – además tengo unos restos de la edad de bronce que catalogar

Dumbledore daba vueltas por su despacho todavía contrariado por la información que acababa de obtener, había regresado a Privet Drive a conversar con los Dursley sobre Harry y de paso comprobar la razón por la que sus protecciones no se habían activado, de la conversación extrajo que ellos no sabían nada de Harry ni de la carta en la que les explicaba los hechos, lo único que sabían es que al amanecer, cuando se levantaron por la mañana encontraron un canasto que parecía haber sido usado y como era natural ya se habían desecho de él, tras aquello Dumbledore registro mediante magia la zona en busca de cualquier rastro mágico que explicase lo sucedido que le llevase hasta quien se había llevado al niño profetizado de su influencia, pero no encontró nada por lo que no se habían llevado al niño usando la magia, maldijo internamente, deseaba manejar aquel asunto con discreción y sin que nadie supiese, pero no le quedaba otra que usar al licántropo Remus Lupin para que rastrease la zona con su desarrollado olfato. Escribió rápidamente una nota y se la entregó a Fawkes.

- Encuentra a Remus Lupin y entrégale esta nota – le indico al fénix que trino y se marchó mediante una llamarada

En la nota no había escrito nada, únicamente que quería verlo con urgencia por un asunto de la orden, sabía que Fawkes no tardaría en dar con Lupin por lo que se sentó tras el escritorio a esperar, ya que en la misma carta le había indicado que usase la red flu hasta su despacho, no sin antes permitir que la red flu le diese acceso a ese hombre a su chimenea, solo por esa noche. Media hora más tarde las llamas adquirieron un tono esmeralda y Remus Lupin llego a la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Para qué me necesita, director? – pregunto con ganas de colaborar

- Necesito que lleves lo que te voy a comentar con discreción y que nadie sepa de ello – dijo con un tono suave pero que no dejaba de ser una orden – Harry ha desaparecido del lugar seguro en el que lo deje y necesitaba que rastreases a ver si podemos llegar hasta el antes de que le hagan daño – dijo – como comprenderás eres el único en quien puedo confiar en este delicado asunto

- Por supuesto director, me pondré en contacto en cuanto averigüe algo, por mínimo que sea

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, te daré las señas del lugar

Era media tarde cuando Remus se presentó en Privet Drive, casi había oscurecido por completo, realizo en sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador para no ser detectado y se acercó al número 4 de Privet Drive olfateando el lugar, el olor era débil lo que demostraba que hacía unos días que había ocurrido lo comentado por el director, pero todavía podía captarlo, estaba mezclado con otros olores, de modo que al no poderlos distinguir bien siguió solo en de Harry, conforme se alejaba de la casa notaba que otro olor estaba al de Harry, se centró en tratar de reconocerlo pero no lo consiguió el olor era desconocido para él, lo único que tenía claro de ese olor es que no había rastro de magia en el, es decir, al pequeño y único hijo de sus mejores amigos se lo había llevado alguien muggle, concretamente una mujer. Decidió seguirlo hasta el final, el olor terminaba a unas manzanas del número 4 de Privet Drive en una cabina telefónica, Remus sabía lo que era por el hecho de ser de sangre mestiza; tras comprobar varias veces que lo había rastreado correctamente decidió enviarle un patronus a Dumbledore, quien le envió otra nota con Fawkes indicándole que regresara al despacho y le contara lo que había averiguado; Remus no tardó en llegar a Hogwarts, directamente al despacho de Dumbledore como la vez anterior, se sentó frente al director y comenzó a contarlo todo lo que había averiguado respecto al rastro; Dumbledore no manifestó lo que sentía en ese momento, pero le molestaba bastante lo ocurrido aunque podía imaginárselo, seguramente una muggle que habría trasnochado o estado fuera del horario normal habría sentido curiosidad y al acercarse se vio afectada por el hechizo de aceptar a la fuerza al niño, no comprendía lo que había fallado en su hechizo pues estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien, pero era evidente que algo había fallado; observo detenidamente al licántropo, no podía permitirse correr el riesgo de que nadie supiera lo ocurrido o tendría serios problemas, en cuanto Lupin le dio la espalda para marcharse del despacho saco la varita de forma discreta y le modifico la memoria haciendo que olvidase lo que le había pedido y lo que había averiguado y haciéndole creer que había acudido a su despacho para hablar de la "traición" de Sirius Black, algo que tenía que ser necesario.

Una semana después, Jack recibió de manos del detective privado que había contratado un informe completo de las personas que vivían en esa casita de Privet Drive donde había sido dejado Harry en un principio; comenzó a leer el informe

_El número 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey, Londres; está habitado por una familia de tres miembros, un matrimonio y un infante de apenas 2 años de edad. Sus nombres son Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley y Dudley Dursley._

_Dudley Dursley goza de un puesto importante en la empresa Grungnings especializada en la fabricación de taladros, está casado con petunia Dursley de soltera Evans, tiene una hermana que vive en una zona retirada del campo apropiada para la cría de perros, los empleados de la empresa que trabajan para él lo definen como alguien autoritario y agresivo para quien cuando sale algo mal todo es culpa de otros antes que suya._

_Petunia Dursley, de soltera Evans; casada con Vernon Dursley tras trabajar durante meses como secretaria suya en la empresa Grungnings; actualmente es ama de casa y se dedica a las labores del hogar y a criar a su único hijo, aparte de cotillear lo que hacen sus vecinos. Tiene una hermana, Lily Evans de la que se desconocen las notas de secundaria y dejo de estar en contacto con Petunia Dursley al cumplir 17 años; lo único que se conoce de ella según comentaron los que fueron vecinos de sus padres es que Lily Evans recibió una beca para estudiar en un exclusivo internado en escocia, también afirman que Petunia sentía celos de su hermana llegando a tratarla con cierto desaire en ocasiones._

Terminó de leer el breve informe, quedándose pensativo antes de atar cabos, si habían dejado a Harry en ese lugar debía significar algo, por lo poco que sabía de Harry antes de hacerse famoso era que sus padres eran Lily y James Potter, de acuerdo con los periódicos que le había pasado su prima

- Están emparentados – murmuro antes de salir del despacho y dirigirse a casa de su prima, tenía que pasarle el informe y contrastar opiniones


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su despacho, reflexionando sobre el siguiente paso a dar, era bien consciente como había llegado hace tiempo a esa misma conclusión de que no resultaba nada conveniente, por desgracia no tenía potestad para indagar en el mundo muggle por lo que estaba completamente perdido en ese aspecto, solo tendría que vigilar la lista de alumnos del colegio y controlar que durante los próximos diez años el nombre de Harry no desapareciera de la lista, no le agradaba la idea pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que esperar a que le tocase ingresar en Hogwarts para devolver las cosas al cauce en que debían estar.

Habían pasado unos días de la adopción oficial de Harry por la doctora Temperance Brennan, la casa de la doctora estaba ya aclimatada para acoger al pequeño infante, en una habitación de tamaño mediado, que contaba por ahora con una cuna y un armario lleno de ropa y un baúl con juguetes apropiados para su edad en un rincón. Harry estaba dentro de la cuna durmiendo, era de noche, y hacia poco que Brennan lo había acostado. Abajo en el salón estaban reunidos Jack y Brennan, este acababa de llevarle los papeles de la adopción ya firmados por el abogado y aprobados por servicios sociales

- Lo difícil por ahora está hecho – dijo Jack – ahora durante un tiempo servicios sociales quera evaluar un tanto la estabilidad de este hogar

- Se cómo funcionan servicios sociales – dijo en tono cortante – quiero llevarlo al médico, que le pongan vacunas y eso

- De eso puede encargarse Natalie, al menos de hacerle las primeras revisiones, ya sabes que es médico y quiere asegurarse que todo va bien respecto a Harry

- ¿Qué va ha hacer llevarla a un medico mágico?

- Ella es médico en los dos mundos, aunque en el mundo mágico se llama al médico sanador

- Porque será que no me sorprende, cuando vendrá

- Cuando te venga bien, he pensado que mejor le realice el examen en el Jeffersonian

- Vale, mientras tu prima no perturbe los restos humanos sin identificar

- No lo hará, es muy respetuosa

De modo que un par de días después, Natalie se dirigió al Jeffersonian, era la primera vez que acudía al lugar, en realidad al centro de investigación que es donde le había dicho su primo que acudiera, había estado antes en el museo un par de veces, pero nunca en esa área del edificio, al llegar le pregunto a uno de los guardas de seguridad, para que le indicasen el camino y la escoltasen hasta donde estaba su primo.

- Hola Jack, he venido lo más temprano que he podido

Jack alzó la mirada del microscopio, hizo un gesto al de seguridad para que se marchase y le indico a Natalie que lo siguiera, subieron a la parte de arriba, al despacho de Brennan

- Brennan, Natalie está aquí, si te viene bien que revise a Harry ahora

- Por mi bien, está ahí en ese rincón

Natalie se giró para ver el lugar que Temperance Brennan señalaba, en un rincón del despacho sobre una manta en el suelo estaba Harry con un par de peluches; Natalie asintió y se acercó a Harry, se sento en el suelo junto a él y comenzó a sacar distintos utensilios del maletín que llevaba: Una cinta métrica, un estetoscopio, un esfigmomanómetro, un termómetro… entre otras cosas, como una serie de documentos a rellenar con los parámetros del niño. El niño la miraba con curiosidad, claramente interesado por los "juguetes" que Natalie sacaba, se puso a jugar con el estetoscopio mientras Natalie comenzaba a rellenar en los papeles los datos básicos de Harry previos a iniciar la exploración

- Bien Harry, vamos a ver lo grande que estas – Le dijo con dulzura al niño recostándolo en la manta y desplegando la cinta métrica – ahora necesitare que estés muy quietecito.

Tras medirlo, lo peso en una báscula que previamente le había pedido a su primo Jack, la modificaron mágicamente para que durante 5 minutos tuviese capacidad para pesar a Harry, anoto los resultados en la hoja de exploración, y continuó con el examen médico, tras tomarle la presión arterial, el pulso y auscultarle anoto los resultados y procedió a lo más complicado de la exploración, la exploración mágica; saco su varita y comenzó a realizar diversos hechizos exploratorios, sonrió satisfecha era un niño sano y estaba en pequeñas condiciones, de ahí paso a examinarle la cicatriz, de la que se rumoreaba estaba producida por la maldición, encontró en ella algo que no le gusto, una magia negra muy potente estaba encapsulada en la cicatriz. Le entrego las notas que había tomado a modo de historial a Brennan e intercambio una mirada de preocupación con su primo, Jack capto lo que quería decir esa mirada, tenían que hablar, era algo importante.

Unas horas después por la noche estaban Natalie y Jack en casa de Jack, ambos estaban en el salón sentados cómodamente uno frente al otro, Natalie tenía que comentar con Jack lo que había descubierto

- Harry está bien, altura y peso normales y una salud formidable, pero, hay algo que me preocupa – comento Natalie – en su cicatriz tiene un cumulo de oscuridad encapsulado, como si dentro de la misma tuviese una aberración

- ¿Puede eliminarse?

- Hasta que no sepa lo que es prefiero no tocarlo

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore lo sabe?, porque si lo supera sería muy negligente dejarlo con eso ahí durante años como pensaba hacerlo al dejarlo con los Dursley

- Ignoro si lo sabe o no, pero sospecho que esa oscuridad procede de algo que no debería estar ahí

- ¿Qué cosas pueden ser?

- Mmm… vestigios de la maldición, el resultado de un ritual fallido… no se

- En los periódicos de hace cinco meses salía Dumbledore advirtiendo que si alguien veía una figura humana cuyas facciones eran de serpiente, casi plana no se acercase

- ¿Un humano con cara de serpiente Jack?

- Si decía que ese era el aspecto actual de Voldemort, menos mal que ese mago ha dejado de existir gracias a Harry

- No creo que este muerto y dudo que naciera con ese aspecto; solo una poderosa y aberrante magia tenebrosa puede hacer eso o al menos volverlo completamente loco, pero no puede ser porque en si no tendría que haberlo desfigurado de esa manera

- ¿En que estas pensando, Nat?

- En que necesito comprobar algo, no tardo, iré a casa de mi padre

- Pero si tu…

Se desapareció y apareció cerca de casa de su padre, en un parque desértico a esas horas, hacía tres años que su padre había muerto, los mismos años que ella no pisaba esa casa, se acercó a la vivienda, una vez frente a la puerta saco la varita disimuladamente y empleo un alohomora para abrirla, entro en la casa y acciono el generador de corriente, el cual había cortado la última vez que estuvo allí, cerro la puerta y encendió la luz. La casa, pese a lo que podía esperarse no estaba sucia ni polvorienta, únicamente olía un poco a cerrado, lo que era testimonio de que nadie la habitaba en mucho tiempo; Natalie dedujo que el elfo domestico que tenía su padre, el cual ella había heredado se había encargado de mantener la casa en buenas condiciones, si, era evidente que Oram todavía estaba allí, ya lo llamaría a su domicilio actual para que no estuviera solo. Con la varita aun en la mano comenzó a subir las escaleras, tenía que ir al cuarto que había al lado de la biblioteca, el cuarto en el que estaba el árbol genealógico de la familia Slytherin entre otros, pero en esa ocasión solo le interesaba el de los Slytherín, pues Voldemort se había autoproclamado heredero de Slytherin. Era aquello lo que quería comprobar, por un lado si aparecía en el árbol y por el otro pues… si lo que le había pasado por la mente era una realidad. Entro en la sala de los árboles como ella la llamaba y la recorrió con la mirada antes de dirigirse al árbol genealógico que buscaba, en un rincón durmiendo estaba Oram, Natalie sonrío mirando al elfo tapado con una suave mantita.

Se acercó al árbol de la familia Slytherin y busco a Voldemort, tardo en encontrarlo pues no había nadie que se llamara oficialmente así, finalmente halló lo que buscaba, el nombre de Voldemort apareció entre paréntesis y con letra diminuta debajo de otro nombre, Tom Marvolo Riddle, y bajo este las fechas o más bien la fecha, pues tenía la de nacimiento pero no la de defunción que debía ser el 31 de octubre de ese mismo año; Natalie entrecerró los ojos, pues aquello demostraba que Voldemort no había muerto, ¿pero cómo podía ser eso si habían encontrado el cuerpo en la casa de los Potter?. Una cosa estaba clara, era hora de volver a casa de su primo y contarle cuanto sabía, cuanto acababa de descubrir.

Jack se sobresaltó cuando Natalie se apareció en el salón de nuevo, quien parecía estar molesto

- Eh, no vuelvas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca –protesto Jack en cuanto la vio aparecer

- Voldemort no está muerto, no murió del todo

- Pero si encontraron el cuerpo y aseguraron que era el

- En efecto era su cuerpo pero él no está muerto, lo que no comprendo es como, ¿Qué clase de magia hace eso? – Natalie se quedó pensativa, aunque se había quedado sin ideas, había algo que se le escapaba

- Herpo el loco

- ¿Cómo dices, Jack?

- Hay una leyenda que dice que los ojos de Herpo el loco cambiaron de color cuando hizo su horrocurx

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo mirándolo aterrada – no puede ser, si bien ese es uno de los efectos de crearlos según un libro me pillo leyendo mi padre antes de entrar a mi último año en Hogwarts, tendría que haber hecho más de uno para mutilarse de esa manera.

- Perdiendo de paso su cordura, o la poca que tuviera.

- Mierda, la oscuridad encapsulada en la cicatriz, si Voldemort mutilo tanto su alma, al supuestamente morir parte de esa alma

- Pudo haber escapado y meterse en Harry

- Eso creo

- ¿Hay forma de sacarla de ahí?

- Si, supongo que podemos trasvasarla a algún objeto u algo y después destruir el objeto – respondió Natalie – aunque será peligroso

- Siendo eso un trozo de alma que no le pertenece a Harry ¿no habría que sacarla más temprano que tarde?

Natalie asintió, era plenamente consciente que antes de hacer nada debía investigar el tema, tema que le resultaba bastante desagradable pues implicaba meterse en lo peor de las artes oscuras

- Seguro que Dumbledore sabe algo al respecto, ¿acaso no es el hombre que tiene más información que nadie sobre Voldemort? – dijo Jack sacando a Natalie de sus pensamientos

- Si es así dudo que la comparta conmigo o con alguien – suspiro Natalie – esto es lo que vamos a hacer Jack, me tomaré una semana o dos para averiguar cómo hacerlo y le quitaremos a Harry eso antes de que empiece a parasitarle, por ahora parece estar bien contenido, pero quien sabe cuánto durara esa contención.

- Vale, nos mantendremos en contacto

- Buenas noches Jack

Natalie paso la siguiente semana recabando información en los libros de la casa que había visitado hace poco, los libros que habían pertenecido a su familia desde algunas cuantas generaciones, no podía dedicar todo el día a eso pues debía atender su trabajo, el cual había supuesto una mejora desde que su jefe comenzó a respetarla como profesional, pero eso era otra historia, para cuando llego el fin de semana, Natalie ya tenía claro cómo proceder respecto al asunto y donde alojar el fragmento de maligna alma para ser destruido, lo colocaría en un mundano objeto muggle, como un frasco de colonia vacío, para seguidamente prenderle fuego con el fuego maldito.

En cuanto tuvo un día libre, no le costó mucho conseguirlo pues le debían varios comunico a su primo que ese día realizarían el ritual de trasvase del horrocrux, de modo que se dirigió a la casa de campo de su primo la cual estaba bien protegida mágicamente, entro en el lugar y se sorprendió de ver ahí a Brennan, sobre todo cuando le dijo que quería observar lo que ocurría, se limitó a encogerse de hombros rogando que su primo supiera lo que hacía, lo mismo parecía estar pensando él respecto a lo que iba a hacer su prima. Natalie coloco sobre una mesa el frasco que iba a utilizar como receptorio y seguidamente tomar a Harry y dejarlo sobre la mesa al lado del frasco; saco una poción de transmisión cuya receta venía en el libro que hablaba del tema e impregno la cicatriz de Harry, con cuidado de no tocar nada más, y el frasco con la poción, seguidamente se lavó las manos para eliminar los restos de la poción y procedió a realizar el ritual de trasvase del horrocrux de un recipiente a otro, comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en latín antiguo de forma muy rápida y apenas fácil de seguir; los tres adultos vieron como una sonda espectral oscura casi completamente negra excepto por un par de brillos rojizos, Natalie dirigió la sombra espectral que no era sino el fragmento de alma de Voldemort hacia el frasco, obligándola mediante otro sinfín de palabras en latín a alojarse en el frasco. Seguidamente cogió a Harry lo llevo a un sofá lejos del horrocrux y lo examino detenidamente, la oscuridad de su cicatriz había desaparecido por completo, realizo un par de hechizos más de comprobación en Harry y sonrió, el alma de Harry no se había visto dañada en el proceso.

- Harry está en perfectas condiciones – anunció – y esa cosa esta encerrada en el nuevo receptorio, hay que destruirlo

- Vale, vamos al sótano, le prenderemos fuego – dijo Jack

Natalie asintió y cogió el frasco, bajo junto a su primo al sotano

- ¿Haces los honores, Jack?

- Por supuesto – Jack saco su propia varita y apunto al frasco que Natalie había dejado en el suelo, justo en el centro del sótano de piedra - ¡Friendfyre!

El fuego conjurado por Jack creo una especie de águila, dado que el fuego maldito tomaba forma del animal que desearas, el fuego si bien se dirigió a donde apuntaba Jack destruyendo el Horrocrux y por ende el fragmento de alma de Voldemort, luego re revolvió lanzándose hacia ellos

- Ahora viene lo divertido – dijo sarcásticamente Natalie, alzo su varita apuntando al fuego al tiempo que Jack hacía lo mismo - ¡Friendloked! –pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo consiguiendo no sin mucho esfuerzo sofocar el fuego

Ambos se sentaron exhaustos en las escaleras de acceso al sótano durante un rato, para recobrar energías, tras unos veinte minutos se levantaron y regresaron a la parte de arriba; Natalie saco un par de libros de su bolso y se los paso a Brennan.

- Jack me comento que querías conocer nuestra cultura – le dijo – aquí tienes, son de cultura mágica y tradiciones, no sería como si estudiases la cultura mágica motu proprio pero te puede ayudar un poco

- Gracias – dijo – pero aun no comprendo que era eso que le habéis sacado a Harry, aunque no era algo que pareciera muy agradable

- Mmm… digamos que eso era un fragmento que se había dejado de si mismo el agresor – explico Jack

- Entonces acabáis de destruir una prueba

- Eso no era una prueba – dijo Natalie – era algo que estaba encapsulado bajo la cicatriz de Harry y que posiblemente en algún momento hubiese decidido salir de su capsula y atacar a Harry.

- Ah, un absceso

- En realidad era un fragmento del alma de Voldemort que seguramente lo hubiera parasitado

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, llegó el mes de diciembre, el pequeño Harry ya se había adaptado completamente a su nuevo hogar y aunque a Brennan no le gustaban las navidades Jack consiguió convencerla de que las celebrara aunque fuera únicamente por el pequeño Harry, ella acepto hacerlo aunque protestaba continuamente por ello

- No sé qué sentido tiene celebrar la navidad, ni siquiera se acordara de que la hemos celebrado – decía – es una fiesta culturalmente absurda para celebrar el mitológico nacimiento del hijo de dios cuando este nació en marzo no en diciembre

- Vale, tu simplemente pon el árbol y hazle regalos

- No me gusta la navidad

Pero aun así lo había hecho en parte, no había metido un árbol en casa, pero sí que había comprado algún regalo para Harry y lo envolvió aunque era un poco estúpido porque un bebe que no había cumplido los dos años no tenía las manos completamente desarrolladas como para abrir el regalo.

La noche antes de navidad, Brennan se llevó a Harry a la fiesta del Jeffersonian, fiesta que realizaban todas las navidades y que prácticamente se había visto obligada a asistir pese a que no le apetecía en absoluto, Brennan pensó en ir a la fiesta y encontrar alguna excusa para permanecer en la sala de reconocimiento de huesos, y así lo hizo en parte, fue vestida normal a la fiesta, de la misma forma que solía vestirse para ir al trabajo, tras estar unos minutos en la fiesta y saludar a varias personas importantes que trabajaban allí, subió a su despacho, y se sentó en el sofá dejando a Harry a su lado mientras repasaba algunos informes, mientras tanto Harry había encontrado con que entretenerse, estaba jugando con unos huesos de plástico de un esqueleto aun sin montar, claro que Harry no sabía con que estaba jugando, solo que tenían diferentes formas y eso lo entretenía.

A la mañana siguiente, Jack fue a casa de Brennan para llevarle a Harry sus regalos, el pequeño se encontraba mirando con curiosidad un libro, miraba los dibujos pero no podía entender el texto. Jack se acercó a Harry

- Hola Harry, tengo unos regalitos para ti – le dijo cariñosamente –mira, vamos a abrir este – se puso Jack con Harry a ayudarle a abrir el regalo, este era un juego electrónico de animales que funcionaba a pilas, el juego daba el nombre del animal al pulsar la tecla correspondiente del animal, también constaba de una serie de botones que suponían varios colores como el verde, el rojo, el azul, el amarillo, el naranja y el morado – oh, que bonito, vamos a jugar un rato con los animales

Harry se quedó embelesada mirando su nuevo juguete, pero noto que Jack tenía otro paquete y lo señalo

- Ah si es cierto, falta por abrir el regalo de Natalie – dijo Jack acercándole el paquete a Harry repitiéndose entonces el procedimiento anterior, en esta ocasión el regalo consistía en una caja llana de bloques de madera de distintas formas y tamaños.

Harry se puso a jugar con los bloques poniendo uno encima del otro mientras Brennan y Jack conversaban de diversos asuntos relativos al trabajo

- Según las pruebas las partículas pertenecen a un polen prehistórico de la época en que datan los huesos, sin embargo ese tipo de polen suele hallarse mucho más al sur de donde los datos paleontológicos datan que se encontraba el yacimiento

- La morfología de los huesos encaja con el espécimen pero ese descubrimiento del polen pone en evidencia las pruebas, ¿alguna teoría?

- Bueno, puede que los especímenes recogieran el polen en una migración hacia el norte o que este fuese llevado por otros especímenes, también podría haberlos llevado el viento – comento Jack – es una pena que pese a disponer de la mejor tecnología conocida no podamos cercionarnos de que nuestros hallazgos son concluyentes

- Tengo que ponerme a identificar a varios guerreros de la edad de bronce

- Si necesitas ayuda con las partículas coméntamelo

- Por supuesto


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Habían pasado unos años desde que Harry había sido adoptado por la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan, aquel día era 31 de julio y Harry cumplía 5 años; el pequeño estaba contento porque era su cumpleaños, siempre le gustaban sus cumpleaños, su madre a la que todos llamaban Brennan se lo llevaba al laboratorio como todos los días pero siempre en su cumpleaños le hacían una fiesta en una de las salas del laboratorio; a Harry particularmente le gustaba mucho ese lugar aunque la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su tío Hodgins quien le enseñaba cosas chulas con un microscopio, aunque no quería enseñarle a utilizarlo todavía; también paraba el tiempo en el despacho de su madre, Brennan, le gustaba mirar los cráneos que tenía en el despacho o leer alguno de los libros de un estante que habían habilitado para él lo que constituía su pequeña biblioteca, la mayoría de esos libros eran cuentos infantiles y de pintar apropiados para su edad pero tenía un par que eran de ilustraciones de bichos e insectos y del cuerpo humano respectivamente. Cogió uno de estos libros y se sentó en el sofá del despacho de su madre a mirarlo, aunque ya lo había visto otras veces; se ajustó las gafas, hacía poco que le habían diagnosticado una miopía y todavía no se había acostumbrado a llevarlas, había oído hablar a su tío Hodgins sobre corregirle la visión mediante pociones, de forma permanente; aunque no entendió muy bien la conversación, se puso a hacer preguntas al respecto, fue en ese momento cuando le explicaron que era un mago y que le explicarían toda su historia cuando fuera un poco más mayor; termino de mirar las láminas del libro y se asomó a la plataforma; estaba siendo preparada con un esqueleto que ya habían identificado hacía unos días, aunque Harry eso no lo sabía; Harry bajo del despacho y se acercó a la plataforma mirando con curiosidad.

- Harry, no puedes estar hoy aquí, tengo las entrevistas para escoger al nuevo becario

- Vente conmigo Harry, tengo unos escarabajos nuevos muy bonitos – dijo Jack

- Vale – dijo Harry un poco triste pues quería ver como su madre los entrevistaba – ¿luego podre ver al nuevo becario?

- Claro

Harry se cogió de la mano de Jack y fueron a su despacho, Jack estuvo mostrándole todo el rato los distintos bichos que tenía en los estantes de su despacho, más conocido como su lugar de trabajo

- ¿Cuándo podréis hacer que vea bien? – pregunto Harry

- Quizá en dos años Harry, cuando podamos ajustar bien la dosis sin alterar la efectividad de la poción

- ¿Vendrá mucha gente a mi cumple?

- Sinceramente, no lo sé; pero estaremos todos los que te queremos

- Bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – quiero leer y escribir

Jack se agacho quedando a la altura de Harry

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos ponemos tu y yo a eso?

- ¿Me enseñaras?

- Si

Tras eso Harry se sentó en el suelo y se puso a jugar con un juego de bloques que tenía desde siempre, trataba de hacer un castillo muy grande, como siempre, con una alta torre, pero se le derrumbaba continuamente, aunque era divertido el sonido que hacían las piezas al caer, siempre que caían las reunía todas y las contaba para no perder ninguna. Pasadas varias horas Brennan llegó al despacho de Jack acompañada de un joven que más bien parecía un crio de pelo castaño que le caía de forma anárquica sobre la frente

- Este es Zack Addy, mi nuevo ayudante – lo presento Brennan

Jack lo miro como si lo estuviese evaluando, le parecía el típico pardillo recién salido de la universidad, Harry lo miro con curiosidad, le parecía un niño muy grande

- Hola – saludo Harry - ¿quieres hacer castillos conmigo?

- No se me da bien, además los castillos hechos con bloques se caen rápidamente de forma proporcional al peso añadido de cada bloque sobre la base – respondió Zack – cuantos más bloques pongas más pesa la torre.

Harry no comprendía lo que Zack estaba diciendo, pero se puso a guardar los bloques en su caja de forma ordenada y dejo la caja en el estante donde siempre estaba. Camino y se cogió de la mano de Brennan quien estaba dándole a Zack instrucciones de lo que quería que hiciera, luego se fueron Brennan y Harry a la sala donde examinaban los huesos, sala que era contigua al almacén de huesos; la sala estaba decorada como corresponde a una decoración, había un letrero formado únicamente por letras pintadas de varios colores y enlazadas entre sí de punta a punta de la habitación y globos hinchados con helio en las cuatro esquinas de la sala y eran de distintos colores también; en una esquina azul y naranja cobrizo, en otra rojo y color oro, en otra verde y plateado, y en la última amarillo y negro. A Harry le gustaba esa decoración y los colores de los globos, planeaba quedarse con uno de cada color y ponerlos en su habitación, se sentó en lo que llamaban la silla del cumpleañero, una silla que le habían hecho especialmente para sus cumpleaños, alrededor de la mesa de exploración que estaba completamente limpia, ahí habían varias cosas para comer, desde pequeñísimos bocadillos de queso, jamón o paté; hasta varias cosas de picar como papas, palomitas de maíz, cosas que a Brenan no le hacía mucha gracia que entrase dentro del patrón nutritivo de Harry, aunque fuera por un día, pero aun así como se trataba de una fiesta lo dejo pasar, tras la pequeña merienda, comenzó a apertura de los regalos. Cogió primero el de su madre, lo desenvolvió, se trataba de un microscopio de juguete

- Ahora podre aprender a usarlo bien – comento Harry contento

Después cogió el de Jack, que era un balón de futbol de tamaño medio, apropiado para un niño pequeño; finalmente cogió el regalo de Natalie que se había acercado a entregárselo, Harry no sabía que pensar de Natalie pues no la veía tanto como a Jack pero siempre estaba presente en sus cumpleaños y en navidad y algún que otro día suelto; desenvolvió el regalo, era un libro, se lo enseño a Brennan

- ¿Qué pone?

- Los cuestos de Beddle el Bardo

- ¿Cuentos? – Harry se encontraba desconcertado pues ya tenía muchos libros de cuentos

- Jack me ha contado que ya sabes que eres mago, de modo que me pareció bueno que conocieses los cuentos que los niños magos escuchan prácticamente desde que nacen – le dijo Natalie mirándolo y sonriendo

- ¿Son cuentos que hablan sobre la magia?

- Si, te gustaran.

El primer día de escuela para Harry llego pronto, su madre lo había apuntado a una buena escuela que tenía un buen programa de estudios, sabía que iría a esa escuela hasta que cumpliera los 11 años, pero era una buena escuela según lo que le habían contado su madre y su tío Jack, pues allí aprendería entre muchas de las cosas que saben todos los muggles, latín y griego lo cual sería muy útil para cuando fuese a Hogwarts ya que la mayoría de hechizos tenían su origen en el latín o en el griego; y en privado por las tardes Jack le enseñaba el antiguo alfabeto Ogham así como la antigua lengua irlandesa, el gaélico, y sus lenguas derivadas; según le habían explicado esa lengua le sería útil no solo para los algunos hechizos sino también para comprender la base de las runas, esa lengua era muy poco utilizada en la actualidad y se reducía a unas pocas palabras que casi nadie sabía de donde procedían, solo era conservada por aquellas pocas familias que habían decidido estudiarla como tradición; el gaélico, al igual que las otras lenguas célticas, había sido sustituido por el latín y el germano debido a la influencia del imperio romano y los pueblos escandinavos; pero la evolución del gaélico, llamada gaélico irlandés o simplemente irlandés se utilizaba como lengua principal en las zonas rurales de Irlanda, aunque se habían perdido muchas expresiones lingüísticas con la evolución del lenguaje. Al llegar a la escuela, Harry bajo del coche, le abrieron la puesta desde fuera pues tenía puesto el seguro infantil.

- Harry, aprende mucho y no dejes que los matones te molesten – le dijo Brennan despidiéndose de él – te recogeré a las cinco, si no puedo venir yo, vendrá Jack y ya sabes nada de irte con desconocidos

Brennan había escogido ese colegio entre otros de características similares no solo por su seguridad pues era un centro de primer nivel sino también por la privacidad y protección de datos hacía sus alumnos, era sin duda el colegio ideal para Harry. Aunque a Brennan no le gustase admitirlo le había cogido cariño a Harry y le dolería mucho que algo le pasara, por eso la razón de las altas medidas de seguridad, aparte de que podía permitírselo claro, todo gracias a una pequeña fortuna que le había dejado su abuelo la cual a ella no le interesaba mucho, ni siquiera sabía a cuanto ascendía la suma, únicamente que podía costearse el colegio de Harry.

Regreso al laboratorio y se dirigió al almacén de huesos, allí debían ella y su ayudante catalogar unos restos del siglo XVIII como parte de un proyecto de investigación, a través de los huesos debían averiguar que enfermedades habían sufrido y elaborar una estadística que midiese las probabilidades de detectar un determinado hallazgo en los huesos de esa misma época, era una tarea que Brennan encontraba fascinante, de forma que cuando se acercaban las 17h, le pidió a Hodgins que fuese a recoger a Harry y que lo llevase al laboratorio; la rutina era similar todos los días, aunque mayoritariamente Brennan hacía el esfuerzo de librarse de toda la faena para cuando debía recoger a Harry de la escuela.

A Harry le gustaba ir a la escuela, las clases eran la mayoría entretenidas y aprendía mucho en ellas y muchos de los profesores eran correctos y se centraban en dar las clases sin desviarse mucho de la materia; los recreos también le gustaban, se juntaba con los chicos y jugaba al futbol con ellos o al baloncesto depende de la zona de patio que les tocara aquel día pues el patio se dividía en zonas rotatorias por cursos y cada día les tocaba en una; aunque después de volver a casa un par de veces con las gafas rotas debido a algún balonazo, de mutuo acuerdo con sus compañeros hacía de árbitro siempre, tanto en futbol como en baloncesto, lo que le llevaba a tener que meterse en medio de las peleas entre compañeros derivadas del juego actuando como mediador y haciendo que no fuesen las discusiones a más que un simple pique muy útil en el terreno de juego pero completamente inútil fuera de él.

Para cuando llego diciembre a Harry le sucedieron dos cosas, la primera fue que en clase les comunicaron que iban a interpretar un cuento de navidad, que era la historia de un hombre avaro y muy cascarrabias al que se le aparecían tres espectros, el del pasado, el del presente y el del futuro, a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia representar la obra pues le daba mucha vergüenza y creía que lo iba a hacer mal por lo que decidió que se encargaría del importantísimo papel del apuntador y de ayudar a montar el decorado del escenario; También prepararon figuras con arcilla en el taller de plástica y las pintaron una vez estuvieron secas con unas témperas especiales para dicho material, esas figuras serían el regalo de navidad de los niños a sus padres, Harry en lugar de hacer una figura hizo tres

- Harry, ¡que bonitas! Pero no tendras tiempo de terminarlas todas para tu mama – le dijo la profesora

- Sí que lo tendré – afirmó Harry – y no son todas para mi mamá, para mamá es el árbol – dijo señalando la figura más grande de la cual en la parte superior salían trozos alargados de arcilla de manera irregular – el vaso este es para mi tío Jack – comento señalando lo que parecía un matraz aforado, la profesora se fijo y vio que estaba compuesto de dos piezas una que era la base que parecía un cuenco de cereales que se estrechaba por la parte de arriba en vez de ensancharse y por un cilindro hueco y alargado unido a la base, la profesora quedo muy impresionada – y la serpiente es para mi tía Natalie – dijo señalando la tercera figura

Pese a que no estaban pintadas, las figuras se veían bastante realistas y la profesora no solo estaba sorprendida por ese realismo sino también por lo bien equilibradas que estaban las figuras

- ¿Habías hecho figuras con arcilla antes, Harry? – le pregunto la profesora con dulzura

- No, pero he hecho castillos con bloques de madera y siempre se me caían pero el ayudante, se llama Zack, me enseño un truco para que no se me cayeran los bloques, me dijo que las piezas que pusiera en el suelo tenían que ser las mismas y pesar lo mismo para poder aguantar el peso y posición de las de arriba – explico Harry alegre – creo que lo mismo debe pasar con la arcilla

- Es un buen consejo

La otra cosa que le sucedió a Harry es que le comunicaron que comenzaría a tomar la poción para corregir la vista en cuanto comenzasen las vacaciones de navidad, cosa que a Harry le alegro mucho pues aunque le gustaba ser árbitro también le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando, en el futbol le gustaba estar en la portería y en el baloncesto lo que su profesor nombro en educación física como base, pues era quien se encargaba de poner la pelota el juego, prácticamente como los porteros cada vez que paraban el balón.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Harry ya tenía completamente terminadas las figuras que serían su regalo y se llevó por la mañana al colegio el mismo día que le deban las vacaciones un cajón de los que usaban para almacenar los huesos lleno de papeles diminutos, al menos un tercio del cajón, que le servirían para amortiguar las figuras y que no se rozasen entre sí, de esa forma ni se romperían ni se les caería la pintura. Las mantuvo dentro de la caja y fue con la caja prácticamente a todas partes, al llegar a casa se metió en su habitación y las guardo bajo la cama.

El día de navidad, sacó la caja de las figurita de bajo la cama y fue al comedor donde ya estaban reunidos Brennan, Jack y Natalie; los tres lo miraron con curiosidad cuando lo vieron sacar la caja

- Esto son mis regalos – dijo Harry dejando la caja en la mesa de la salita y sacando de la caja una de las figuras, era la serpiente – esto es para ti – dijo entregándole la serpiente a Natalie

- Gracias Harry

- Este es para ti mamá – dijo entregándole a Brenan el árbol

- Es muy bonito Harry – dijo levantándose y dejándolo sobre la repisa de la chimenea

- Y esto es para ti, tío Jack – dijo entregándole la última figura – se parece a cosas que tienes en el laboratorio

- Me encanta

Tras eso los adultos procedieron a darle sus regalos, Brennan le regalo una bata de laboratorio, azul, como la que llevaba ella, hecha completamente a medida y Jack y Natalie le regalaron un balón de futbol, un libro titulado Quiddicth a través de los tiempos y una escoba infantil para volar, no era como las de juguete pero tampoco como las escolares que se utilizaban para aprender a volar, era una escoba de verdad para elevarse como límite un par de metros del suelo; el balón se lo había comprado Jack y el libro Natalie, la escoba se la habían comprado entre los dos.

- Una cosa Harry, la escoba sólo la podremos usar en casas protegidas con magia como la casa de campo de mi familia – le dijo Jack – no puedes volar en cualquier parte, podrían verte y tener problemas

- Y tampoco volaras si no están Natalie o Jack para supervisarte – indico Brennan

- Vale, aunque lo que decís tiene sentido – contesto Harry – podemos bajar al parque a estrenar el balón, yo hago de portero y vosotros tres me chutáis

- Nunca se me han dado bien los deportes – comento Brennan – pero será antropológicamente productivo

Horas más tarde, por la noche, Harry estaba ya durmiendo y los tres adultos estaban en el salón hablando en susurros

- Harry es un niño muy listo y perspicaz – comento Natalie – si de una conversación supo darse cuenta y preguntarnos hasta averiguar que es un mago, no creo que tarde mucho tiempo en preguntarse porque él es un mago y tú no – añadió mirando a Brennan

- Tendríamos que decirle la verdad al completo, cuanto antes lo sepa mejor para él – dijo Brennan

- Pero todavía es muy pequeño, la verdad podría hacerle daño – objeto Jack

- Y mentirle para conocerla más tarde también – contrargumento Natalie, luego se volvió a Brennan – él te considera su madre, quizá debas ser tu quien se lo diga

- ¿Cómo se le dice algo así a un niño pequeño? – pregunto Brennan, no creo que pueda decirlo de ninguna forma sin que se enfade o se sienta mal

- Cuéntaselo como si fuera un cuento, un cuento sobre él – propuso Jack

- Pero porque no se lo dice Jack, a él se le da mejor

- Porque Harry confía en ti más que en ninguna otra persona que conoce – puntualizo Natalie – si ha de enterarse por alguien mejor que sea por ti

- Eso tiene sentido

- Cambiando de tema, Brennan a partir de mañana con el desayuno Harry tendra que comenzar a tomar la poción para corregirle la vista – dijo Jack

- ¿La tendrá que tomar siempre?

- No, solo hasta que la vista quede totalmente corregida – dijo Natalie – como lo hemos cogido a tiempo supongo que en unos cuatro años la tendrá completamente bien

Meses después, entre la primavera y el verano, unos días antes del solsticio de verano, aprovechando que la mayoría de la clase de Harry se había ido de campamento, Harry no había querido ir, Brennan se sentó con Harry en el suelo del salón, pues Harry estaba jugando pese a ser temprano todavía y acabar de desayunar; Brennan tenía que ir al laboratorio en dos horas y como era costumbre se llevaría a Harry con ella, decidió que era el momento de decirle a Harry lo que había hablado en navidad con Natalie y Jack

- Harry, tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante – Harry levanto la cabeza y se quedó mirándola – cuando eras muy pequeño yo… yo te encontré en la callé, te habían dejado en el umbral de una puerta en pleno invierno, te traje a casa y te adopte – sabía que no era la mejor forma de decir las cosas pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

Harry se había puesto nervioso, estaba nervioso y asustado, no entendía a que venía eso ahora, de repente el televisor estallo y Harry se asustó mucho y se fue corriendo a su cuarto; Brennan no podía parar de sentir que había hecho algo mal, se ocupó de coger un extintor y apagar el pequeño fuego provocado por el estallido del televisor antes de ir a la habitación de Harry a tratar de remediarlo, aunque no creía que fuera posible. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Harry y toco a la puerta.

- ¿Harry estas ahí?

- Sí – dijo con una voz rara, parecía que estaba llorando

- Eh, Harry no llores – le dijo Brennan – es culpa mía, no se decir las cosas sin que nadie se moleste, yo te quiero mucho tesoro – añadió Brennan sorprendida de si misma por haber dicho esas palabras que no solía decir muy a menudo

- Pero mis papas no me querían – dijo Harry

- Claro que te querían, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque me dejaron en la calle

- No, eso no fue lo que paso – dijo Brennan – lo que paso me lo conto Jack – cogió a Harry al brazo y lo sentó sobre la cama sentándose ella a su lado – mira igual que hay niños buenos y niños malos, personas buenas y personas malas también hay magos malos y magos buenos – comenzó a explicarle – un día un mago muy malo se presentó en casa de tus padres y los mato y luego intento hacerte daño a ti pero no pudo y el mago malo desapareció – le explico cómo pudo – y tu sobreviviste quedándote solo esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente – le sonrió a Harry – tus padres te querían mucho, murieron defendiéndote, tan solo tenías 15 meses

Harry se quedó mirándola con los ojos aun llorosos, pasados unos segundos la abrazó, se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Harry fue a limpiarse la cara antes de ir al laboratorio.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Harry estaba sentado durante el recreo en la biblioteca, era un día lluvioso y quería hacer el mayor número de tareas escolares para cuando llegara a casa no tener que acostarse tarde terminándolas. Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que Brennan le revelo la verdad sobre quien era él, ahora sabía muchas más cosas sobre eso, o las sabia de mejor forma, según se mire; ahora sabía por ejemplo que ese mago que había matado a sus padres biológicos y había intentado matarlo a él se hacía llamar Voldemort, Harry dudaba que eso fuese un nombre real, también sabía que antes de que ese mago atacase su casa familiar había estado durante muchos años captando seguidores y arrastrándolos al lado oscuro, seguidores que fueron encarcelados cuando Voldemort supuestamente murió aunque algunos habían quedado en libertad; Harry tras escuchar varias veces hablar a Jack Hodgins, a quien consideraba su tío, se había convencido de que este probablemente tenía razón y que Voldemort seguía vivo en algún lugar esperando su momento para actuar.

Harry se froto los ojos algo cansado de tenerlos fijos en el libro durante tanto rato, estaba feliz por no tener que llevar ya gafas, al parecer las pociones habían solucionado su problema de vista antes de lo que había sido previsto, pero como hacía poco que estaba en ese nuevo estado de tener una visión normal, se le cansaban los ojos cuando los mantenía en una misma posición durante mucho tiempo, al igual que le ocurrió hace unos años cuando comenzó a llevar gafas; como solución a ello realizaba unos ejercicios que Natalie le había indicado para mantener en buen estado todos loa músculos encargados del movimiento de los ojos, para ello literalmente movía los ojos en círculos varias veces a distintas velocidades, solo así conseguía relajar los ojos.

- Hola Harry – le dijo Jim, un compañero de clase y buen amigo – esta tarde vamos a ir al cine, ¿te apuntas?

- No puedo, tengo entrenamiento – respondió Harry tranquilamente – quizá otro día

Desde que había comenzado el curso, Harry había expresado su deseo de formar parte de un equipo de futbol y como tal Brennan le había permitido apuntarse a uno con la única condición de que su rendimiento escolar no bajase, condición que Harry acepto de inmediato; lo apuntaron al equipo más cercano al instituto Jeffersonian, para poder llevarlo y recogerlo con comodidad, como había dos plazas libres en el equipo le preguntaron a Harry que en que puesto quería quedarse, una vez paso la prueba del equipo, y escogió la portería, le gustaba estar en la portería esperando que llegase el balón para detenerlo antes de que entrase por el marco y tocase la red; no es que Harry fuese el más alto del equipo pero era muy ágil y su peso y estatura entraban dentro de los percentiles considerados óptimos para un niño de 8 años que era la edad que tenía actualmente Harry.

Para cuando llegaron las cuatro de la tarde, la hora del entrenamiento de Harry la lluvia no había cesado sino que caía con más intensidad, muchos padres le pidieron al entrenador que suspendiera el entrenamiento , pero este se negó dando una buena razón para ello: con la lluvia manejar el balón en más difícil y requiere mayor esfuerzo por lo que si los niños se habituaban a jugar en un amplio abanico de condiciones climatológicas resistirían mejor un partido con un clima adverso, además de que pocas veces suspendían un partido por lluvia.

Harry, tras el calentamiento inicial que consistía en correr durante unos 15 minutos dando vueltas al campo junto al resto del equipo para luego situarse en el centro de la portería y esperar, se irían turnando él y el segundo portero del equipo; el primer ejercicio fue una tanda de chutes a puerta, todo el equipo iba chutando cada uno un balón y él tenía que detener el mayor número de balones posibles, luego le llegó el turno al otro portero del equipo; después de repetir aquel ejercicio en tres ocasiones procedieron a dividir el equipo en dos y hacer un partido de entrenamiento unos contra otros. Tras terminar el entrenamiento, empapado como estaba a causa de la lluvia, cogió su bolsa de deporte y su mochila escolar y se dirigió a donde le esperaba Jack, que era quien le había ido a recoger.

Jack condujo de camino al laboratorio, había puesto plásticos en el interior del coche sobre los asientos para que estos no se estropeasen con el agua, llegaron al laboratorio y Harry se dirigió al despacho de Brennan a coger un poco de ropa seca, siempre tenía ahí algo de ropa limpia para ocasiones similares a esa; se sentó en el sofá para estudiar lo que habían visto durante el día en clase, le extrañaba no ver a su madre por ahí por lo que tras esperar un buen rato mientras estudiaba se puso a buscarla, no estaba ni en el almacén de huesos ni en la sala de examen de los huesos, ni en la plataforma; por lo que decidió preguntarle a alguien, al primero que encontrase, el primero fue Zack, que estaba sobre la plataforma mirando con gran interés y delicadeza un esqueleto, se acercó a él; el esqueleto expuesto sobre la mesa no tenía calavera

- Hola Zack, ¿has visto a mi madre?

- Ha ido a la oficina del FBI para compartir lo que hemos averiguado de esta víctima de homicidio – le respondió sin levantar la mirada de los huesos – se ha llevado la calavera y la necesito para examinarla

- ¿Homicidio? – pregunto Harry - ¿estos huesos son recientes?

- Si, al parecer el FBI ha solicitado nuestra ayuda en este caso

- Vale, gracias; cuando vuelva le puedes decir que la espero en su despacho

Zack no respondió pues estaba centrado en el esqueleto, Harry opto por marcharse de la plataforma y subir al despacho de su madre a seguir estudiando y quizá luego más tarde preguntarle a Jack o a su madre por lo del esqueleto ese del FBI.

Un par de horas más tarde, Brennan llego a su despacho junto con una mujer a la que Harry no conocía, entraron hablando

- …. En cuanto termine el informe para Booth, me encargare de hacerte el contrato Ángela, con tu habilidad para captar las estructuras faciales en las estructuras óseas serás un miembro indispensable para el equipo

- No te preocupes

- Hola Harry – saludo Brennan mientras se sentaba - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

- Un poco mojado – respondió Harry dejando el libro de matemáticas en el sofá y levantándose – Hola yo soy Harry – dijo acercándose a la desconocida cuyo nombre según le había oído decir a su madre era Ángela, le tendió la mano

- Vaya, un pequeño caballero, quedan pocos – comento la desconocida – yo soy Ángela; Brennan me ha hablado muy bien de ti

- Os dejare a solas – anuncio Harry - estaré estudiando en la plataforma donde examináis los huesos

Harry salió del despacho con más curiosidad que antes, no sabía quién era ese tan Booth, pero supuso que si su madre estaba trabajando con el FBI, ese Booth debía ser una especie de enlace o algo por el estilo; como había decidido, le preguntaría más tarde.

El hecho de que ahora el instituto Jeffersonian se encargaba de colaborar con el FBI en casos de asesinatos, quedo patente para Harry una tarde de sábado cuando varios individuos uniformados entraron en el laboratorio dejando sobre la mesa un esqueleto al que le faltaban, la calavera, las manos y los pies y en la mesa conjunta unos cinco terrarios, cada uno con una serpiente distinta, desde arriba se notaba que las serpientes no eran todas de la misma especie; se quedo en la parte de arriba mientras su madre y sus compañeros examinaban los restos, sentía curiosidad por ese tipo de cosas a veces aunque por fortuna para su salud mental no eran demasiadas; lo que más le llamo la atención de esa situación fue un hombre que se acercó subiendo a la plataforma haciendo saltar todas las alarmas pues era evidente que no tenía margen de seguridad

- Huesos ¿Qué tienes para mí? – Pregunto el hombre

- Mujer, caucásica entre 25 y 30 años, el desgaste condroarticular a nivel de la articulación humero-clavicular indica que levantaba mucho peso

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre – te importaría ser clara y no liarme con este vudú

- Te ha dicho que tiene los hombros desgastados – dijo Harry desde la parte superior mirando la plataforma mientras estaba apoyado en la barandilla

- Este no es lugar para un niño, sal de aquí – le dijo el hombre a Harry

- Para quien no es lugar es para quien considera vudú a la ciencia y se ríe de ella – respondió Harry

- Maldito mocoso, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Depende de a que padres de refieras – comento Harry tomándole un poco el pelo al hombre, mientras Jack y Zack se partían de risa

- Booth, Harry es mi hijo – dijo Brennan

- Ahora lo entiendo – Comento Booth

- Harry – dijo Ángela - ¿me ayudas a montar mi equipo informático?

- Vale

Harry se dirigió con Ángela al despacho que le había sido asignada a esta, estaba pensativo; ¿de modo que ese era Booth?, parecía que a simple vista era el típico guaperas que conseguía siempre lo que quería, al igual pasaba con dos o tres compañeros de colegio de los cursos superiores; se encogió de hombros y presto atención a las indicaciones que Ángela le daba, eran cosas muy sencillas como pásame ese alargador o conecta el teclado y el ratón a la torre siguiendo los dibujitos esquemáticos. Un buen rato después, cuando el equipo de Ángela estaba montado y funcionaba correctamente, Harry salió del despacho de Ángela y se dirigió al de su madre, entro tranquilamente como estaba habituado a hacer cuando oyó a Jack pasar parte de su informe

- … y las radiografías mostraban que cuatro de las cinco serpientes habían ingerido restos humanos; tres de ellas los han regurgitado ya, la cuarta no. Le he pasado los huesos a Zack para que los identifique

- Buen trabajo Hodgins – dijo Brennan – avísame en cuanto tengas los últimos restos

- Estoy trabajando en ello, si en dos horas no consigo que los regurgite tendré que tomas otras medidas

Harry se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y retomo el estudio de los temas de matemáticas que entraban para el próximo examen, aunque la verdad, ya se sabía y comprendía los ejercicios del libro por lo que eso sólo podía considerarse un repaso, paso la siguiente hora adelantando un poco de la materia que verían a la siguiente semana, cuando el tal Booth acudió a buscar a Brennan

- Huesos, nos vamos, hay una escombrera en la que ha aparecido una calavera, puede que sea de nuestra víctima

- No me llames huesos

Booth la ignoro y se dirigió a Harry en tono amable

- Adiós mini-huesos

Pasado un rato Harry volvió a cerrar el libro y comenzó a pasear por el laboratorio, por las distintas estancias, hasta que llego al despacho de Jack, pero allí no estaba Jack sino Natalie, quien estaba mirando el terrario y a la serpiente; Harry observo curioso cuando Natalie comenzó a hablar, le estaba hablando a la serpiente

- _Pequeña y hermosa serpiente, tengo entendido que te has comido una mano humana; ¿podrías por favor escupir sus huesos antes de que sufran algún daño?_

La serpiente se quedó mirándola fijamente antes de asentir y regurgitar los restos que quedaron estampados contra el cristal del terrario; Natalie se puso unos guantes y dejo los restos en un cristalizador recién esterilizado, luego se los bajaría al brillante joven que Brennan había contratado como becario.

- Vaya – dijo Harry – si era tan fácil como pedírselo por favor ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho Jack?

Natalie se giró aun con el cristalizador en mano y miro a Harry entre sorprendida y desconcertada, aquello no podía ser posible, ¿o si?

- _Comprendes lo que le he dicho a la serpiente – _dijo Natalie hablando de forma deliberada en pársel

- _Claro que lo comprendo, tengo ocho años, si a estas alturas no pudiera comprender el inglés que es la lengua con la que he crecido tendría un problema_ – respondió Harry

- _Harry, ahora mismo ni tu ni yo estamos hablando inglés, presta atención a como suenan las palabras, seguro que te das cuenta_

Harry la miro extrañado, pero aun así hizo lo que Natalie le indico

- _¿Y si no es inglés, qué idioma es? – _esta vez Harry noto el siseo al hablar, ciertamente eso no sonaba como un idioma que conociera – _no tiene ningún sentido poder hablar un idioma que no se conoce ni se ha estudiado_

_- Si cuando el idioma es un don, como este; Harry ahora mismo ambos estamos teniendo una conversación en Pársel, la lengua de las serpientes_

_- ¿Hay muchos que lo hablen?_

_- No, muy pocos –_ respondió Natalie – _que yo sepa actualmente tu y yo; Voldemort fue el reconocido como mayor hablante de pársel del ultimo siglo y antes que él eran famosos por esa poco común habilidad Salazar Slytherin y Herpo el loco_

_- El otro día le cogí a mi madre un libro de genetíca, si el pársel es una habilidad rara debe ser de herencia genérica recesiva ¿no?_

_- No lo sé, Harry – _dijo Natalie diciendo la verdad y mintiendo al mismo tiempo – _pero lo investigare y te lo diré en cuanto lo averigüe –_ suspiro – _ahora la pregunta es ¿se lo dices tú a Jack y a tu madre o se lo cuento yo?; ellos deben saber de tus habilidades._

_- Los dos, yo se lo a mamá y tú se lo dices a Jack_

Poco rato después, Jack entro en el despacho junto con Zack estaban hablando de diseñar un experimento para recrear las lesiones que había sufrido la victima

- Jack, aquí está la mano que os faltaba, la serpiente acaba de escupirla – les dijo entregándoles el cristalizador con los restos óseos en su interior

- ¿Has manipulado los restos óseos? – pregunto Zack indignado – podrías haberlos contamilado

- Mira guapito, soy cirujana, epidemióloga y patóloga forense – dijo Natalie en un tono seco – así que se perfectamente cómo tratar unas muestras sin contaminarlas – añadió bruscamente y abandono la estancia – Jack tenemos que hablar esta noche, es importante – dijo antes de marcharse

Pocos segundos después de que se marchara, Harry se quedó mirando a Jack mientras Zack despotricaba sobretocar pruebas que no debían tocarse

- Creo que se ha enfadado, enhorabuena Zack, has conseguido lo imposible – dijo Harry – mmm… tio Jack, ahora que la serpiente ha escupido los huesos no será necesario matarla ¿no? – pregunto

- No, no habrá que sacrificarla, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Me gustaría regalársela a Natalie

- Natalie ya tiene una serpiente, además esta es una prueba forense dado que la han alimentado con restos humanos

- Entiendo – dijo Harry – iré a observar como Zack limpia los huesos, le molesta que lo miren

Horas más tarde, poco después de salir del trabajo, Jack acudió a casa de Natalie; en el laboratorio por la tarde le había parecido muy urgente lo que su prima quería decirle, y si no se lo había dicho era porque evidentemente no estaban a solas; toco a la puerta y espero a que abriera; Natalie abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado cerrándola rápidamente

- Tengo una Pizza en el horno y un par de cocacolas fresquitas – le dijo a su primo – será mejor que comamos algo, esto que te voy a contar me ha sorprendido sobremanera, que digamos.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Natalie saco la pizza del horno y la corto con el cortapizzas

- Hoy Harry me ha oído hablando con las serpiente de tu despacho convenciéndola de que regurgitara los huesos – relato Natalie – eso no supone ningún problema, tu sabes de mi habilidad y tarde o temprano Harry lo llegaría a saber, lo sorprendente es el él entendió lo que le decía a la serpiente

- Si te vio diciéndole algo a la serpiente y que ella regurgito, es normal que dedujera…

- Mantuve con él una conversación en pársel, Jack

- Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo sé, por eso te he llamado, creo que debemos investigarlo

Un teléfono sonó, era el teléfono de Natalie, le hizo un gesto a Jack para que esperase y atendió al teléfono, un par de minutos después colgó

- Tengo trabajo, Jack; es muy urgente, un extraño brote en Alaska – le dijo mientras iba a coger una bolsa de lona que siempre tenía preparada a modo de maleta – cuando regrese te avisare y nos pondremos a investigar el asunto, ah y termínate la pizza, ya sabes mi casa es tu casa primito

En otro lugar, esa misma noche, Harry acababa de terminar de cenar y se había ofrecido a fregar los platos, algo que hacía muy esporádicamente pues la única obligación domestica que tenía era mantener su habitación ordenada, cosa que evidentemente hacía ya que el orden le ayudaba a estudiar de manera eficiente, pero en esa ocasión lavaba los platos para organizar un poco sus ideas antes de decirle a su madre sobre lo de la serpiente, miro furtivamente donde había estado el antiguo televisor, su madre no había comprado otro, aunque sí que veía la tele en casa de Jack o de Natalie. Cuando termino con lo que estaba haciendo se acercó a su madre y se sentó frente a ella.

- Tengo algo que decirte – dijo Harry en tono serio

- ¿Has suspendio alguna asignatura?

- No

- ¿Te has metido en problemas?

- No

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan serio?

- Esto… yo puedo hablar con las serpientes, quiero decir hablo la lengua de las serpientes, Natalie dice que esa lengua se llama pársel

- Ah, ¿Natalie lo sabía y yo no?

- Ambos lo hemos sabido esta tarde y hemos acordado que lo mejor era decíroslo a Jack y a ti

- ¿Puede aprenderse ese idioma? – pregunto Brennan con curiosidad científica?

- No lo sé – respondió Harry con sinceridad


	6. Capitulo 6

El lunes por la mañana, tras el recreo, Harry realizo el examen de matemáticas; era un examen muy fácil que constaba de cinco problemas; cuatro de ellos de 2'25 puntos de valor y el último y más difícil de un punto de valor. El primer ejercicio era suma y resta de quebrados; el segundo multiplicar y dividir quebrados; el tercer y cuarto problema eran simples problemas y el quinto consistía en un único quebrado el cual había que simplificar; pero este quebrado no era de números simples sino números muy elevados que requerían que se hiciera un cálculo antes de simplificarlo. Harry estaba contento, no solo por empezar la semana con buen pie haciendo un buen examen, aunque no sabía la nota sabía que le había salido bien, sino que el fin de semana irían a la casa de campo de Jack, que estaba bastante alejada de la civilización aparte de estar protegida con magia, por lo que podía aprovechar para volar un poco por el campo que había dentro de la propiedad en su comet 260, una de las ultimas escobas del mercado muy apta para principiantes, y lo bueno es que como ya sabía volar no necesitaba la restricción de la altura de su anterior escoba, eso si seguía siendo vigilado por los adultos cuando volaba generalmente por Natalie quien tenía una nimbus 1500, según ella quedaban pocas escobas de esas en el mercado, la gran mayoría ya habían desaparecido al ser sustituidas por otras consideradas mejores, pero la de Natalie estaba en buen estado, ella misma se había asegurado de ello.

(***)

El jueves por la tarde, Jack y Natalie acudieron al bar mágico al que solían ir de cuando en cuando aunque cada vez iban menos; habían acordado en reunirse allí antes de dirigirse al lugar al que iban a ir, era lo mejor, pues de los dos solo Natalie podía ir a ese lugar por sí sola, Jack necesitaba estar con Natalie para acceder o contar con el permiso de esta para ello y para que ese lugar le permitiera el acceso tenía que ir con ella al menos una vez; Jack fue quien llego primero, pidió un wisky de fuego y espero en la mesa en la que se solían poner la mayor parte de las ocasiones; Natalie llego un par de minutos después, no pidió ninguna bebida alcohólica, tan solo un refrigerio, pues tenían que aparecerse y se trataba de una aparición conjunta, no quería arriesgarse a tomar nada alcohólico en ese caso, ni siquiera con una cerveza de mantequilla que tenía tan baja graduación que hasta un niño podía tomarla a partir de los 10 años, pero ella con la aparición no jugaba. Se sentó frente a Jack

- Veo que has tomado la costumbre de llegar siempre el primero

- Eh – dijo sonriendo Jack – alguien tiene que asegurarse de que nadie nos quite esta mesa, nuestra mesa

- Son todas iguales Jack – respondió Natalie como si ese fuese el acostumbrado intercambio de palabras

- Pensé que pedirías un salón privado, este local esta abarrotado

- Cierto Jack, un salón privado sería útil, pero considero que atrae más a los curiosos entrar y solicitarlo que sentarse a conversar a la vista de todos – comento Natalie – no es como si fuéramos a hablar de asuntos triviales – añadió lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a su primo – bueno, vas a contarme si al final habéis atrapado a quien le dio de comer a las serpientes los miembros de ese esqueleto

- Resulto ser un novio vengativo que había trabajado durante seis años en una tienda de animales exóticos especializada en reptiles – sintetizo Jack – Y a ti, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien – respondió Natalie – aunque estoy pensando en dejarlo y volver a trabajar en un hospital, empiezo a cansarme de estar constantemente viajando de un lugar a otro sin parar por casa prácticamente – comento – desde que Stephen se divorció definitivamente hace un par de años coge incluso tres casos simultáneos

- Stephen es el capullo egocéntrico ¿no?

- No lo llames así

- Tú lo llamas así querida primita

- Sea como sea necesito llevar una vida un poco más ordenada, así que redactare mi carta de dimisión y comenzare a enviar curriculum a distintos hospitales

- ¿y un trabajo en el mundo mágico?

- No he contemplado esa posibilidad, pero quizá lo considere, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea

- Sería una buena forma de mantener un ojo en nuestro "sobrino"

- Sería muy notorio y sospechoso para ciertas personas que mantuviese un ojo en él – replico Natalie – lo que nos lleva a que debemos ponernos en marcha a menos que prefieras perder toda la noche charlando

- Veo que tienes prisa; no pareces ser muy paciente en este momento

- Cuanto antes nos pongamos antes lo sabremos

- Esta bien, vámonos – dijo Jack terminándose de un trago su Wisky

Salieron del local y se dirigieron a un callejón completamente vacío, Natalie agarro a Jack y tras decirle que se dejara guiar se desapareció; los dos aparecieron en el bosque cercano a la casa oculta de Natalie, casa que había pertenecido al padre de esta y que ella no solía visitar más que para cuando necesitaba hacer alguna consulta sobre magia, como ocurría en ese momento. Caminaron hasta la casa y Natalie pronuncio los encantamientos necesarios para que Jack pudiese entrar en ella

- No es muy acogedora en este momento – comento Natalie – no suelo venir mucho por aquí, sin embargo es un buen lugar para invertigar…. ¿Tienes hambre Jack?

- No mucha, pense que tomaríamos algo sólido en el bar

- Eso tiene solución, ¡Oram!

Un elfo domestico se apareció ante ellos

- ¿Desea algo ama Natalie?

- Oram, este es Jack Hodgins, es mi primo y es bienvenido a esta casa – dijo Natalie – ¿podrías subirnos un poco de comida al estudio por favor?

- Enseguida, ¿algo en especial para cenar?

- Lo que te parezca Oram

El elfo desapareció con un plop y Natalie comenzó a subir las escaleras harta llegar a un despacho con estantes a un lado, en los que había unos cuantos libros, Jack los ojeo, eran los libros básicos que había en cualquier casa

- Creo que será mejor que conversemos aquí mientras cenamos antes de pasar a la biblioteca – comentó Natalie- tengo en mente un par de teorías sobre la habilidad de Harry para hablar con las serpientes, puede que tres.

- ¿Qué teorías?

- Bueno, sabemos que el Horrocrux fue completamente extraído y eliminado por lo que no puede venir ese poder de esa fuente

- Si, Voldemort Hablaba pársel y era el Heredero de Slytherin

- Ser descendiente no significa ser heredero – comento Natalie – y ciertamente en la actualidad se asocia de forma sanguínea con Slytherin a cualquiera con esa capacidad, dado que Salazar Slytherin se hizo famoso por ello

- No hace falta me recuerdes tu herencia Slytherin – dijo Jack medio en broma, sabía de la habilidad de Natalie y le pareció una buena broma

- Cierra la boca Ravenclaw o te la cierro yo – le soltó Natalie - ¿te crees que mi familia únicamente ha guardado el árbol de Slytherin? – inquirió ante la cara de sorpresa de Jack – se perfectamente que los Hodgins descendéis de Ravenclaw, fue una gran sorpresa que tanto tu madre como la mía resultasen ser hermanas

- ¿Lo sabias todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada?

- Comprendí que tu familia al igual que la mía ocultaba sus orígenes por motivos políticos y de seguridad – explico Natalie mirándolo a los ojos

- Yo, era una broma, no sabía que fueras realmente una Slytherin

- Lo sé, pero considerando el buen trato que tenemos y que ahora estamos los dos involucrados en un asunto peligroso que puede volverse contra nosotros… mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa

- Vale, la primera teoría es que de alguna forma Harry descienda de Slytherin; ¿y las otras dos?

- La segunda es que descienda de otra familia capaz de tener ese don pero que nunca lo hayan hecho público – comento – pura teoría de la conspiración, lo que te va Jack – añadió y se quedó en silencio unos minutos – y la tercera es… una aparición espontanea del don; esa es la que más quiero investigar, las otras dos son fáciles de comprobar

- Lo cierto es que siempre oí que cuando un Potter tenía una habilidad asombrosa y poco común era anunciado a la prensa como medio para mostrar lo poderosa que era esa antigua estirpe; además de que junto a los Malfoy, los Black y los Longbotton eran una familia con un gran poder político – comento Jack – poder político que ahora le corresponde a Harry.

- Dejemos la política a parte

- Pero…

- No me gusta la política Jack, ya lo sabes, de modo que ese no es el mejor tema de conversación que puedes sacar conmigo

En eso Oram apareció con una gran fuente, se trataba de muslos de pollo cocinados en su propia grasa, como los que Natalie recordaba haber comido en Hogwarts, solo que los que preparaba Oram eran mejores

- Puedes retirarte Oram, no te preocupes yo me encargare de recoger

Cuando Oram desapareció comenzaron a cenar, al principio permanecieron en silencio; Jack pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener y Natalie en por donde empezarían investigando, cuando tubo claras las ideas, hablo de nuevo

- Creo que será mejor que comprobemos primero las dos primeras teorías y luego nos centremos en la tercera

- Me parece lo mejor

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Natalie cogió la fuente, los platos y los cubiertos y bajo hacia la cocina para dejarlo limpio, Jack se ofreció a ayudarla y entre los dos terminaron rápido; tras ello, ambos subieron de nuevo dirigiéndose esta vez a la biblioteca y al cuarto secreto que allí había; lo primero que hicieron fue repartirse los distintos árboles genealógicos y examinarlos minuciosamente; cada uno estaba con dos de los fundadores y se habían repartido el resto de árboles genealógicos al azar, era sorprendente como comparándolos unos con otros en la gran mayoría había familias que se habían entrecruzado varias veces.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Esto es perturbador y extraño – dijo Jack

- No más extraño que esto – dijo Natalie

Ambos se acercaron mostrándose lo que habían hallado y donde lo habían hallado

- Es sorprendente – dijo Jack

- Si, pero esto no explica el pársel

- Creo que deberíamos dejar esto y considerar tu tercera teoría Natalie

- Tienes razón, pero ahora es tarde; será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – sugirió Natalie – tengo acondicionada la habitación de invitados para ti, esta frente a la mía, por si necesitas algo, pero te advierto que no me gusta que me despierten

- Lo tendré en cuenta primita – dijo Jack con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente, Jack se despertó temprano, al principio se encontraba desconcertado por no reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba; pero poco a poco conforme se fue espabilando recordó en estaba en la casa familiar de su prima y toda la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior, también claro está el descubrimiento que hicieron en la biblioteca. Bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar, no creía que a su prima le molestase que se preparase algo, pensó que quizá también estaría bien prepararle algo a ella y subírselo; sabía que su prima era de las que se levantaban muy temprano, así que seguramente ya había desayunado pero no le vendría mal tomar algo. Cortó pan a rebanadas y lo tostó un poco en la sartén y al mismo tiempo en un cazo puso leche a calentar; se alegraba de que el elfo domestico de Natalie mantuviese la casa con comida saludable, una vez estuvo tostado lo dejo en un plato, aprovecho que el pan estaba caliente para untarlas con mantequilla así esta se disolvería un poco haciendo las rebanadas más sabrosas; cuando hubo terminado se bebió apresuradamente su vaso de leche y cogió el plato con las tostadas, si su instinto no le fallaba su prima debía encontrarse en la biblioteca. Subió las escaleras y el primer lugar que comprobó fue la biblioteca

- Sabia que estarías aquí – dijo Jack – siempre fuiste de levantarte temprano a estudiar o a hacer cualquier cosa

- Esa es una buena herramienta para un médico

- ¿Qué lees?

- Dones mágicos y sus utilidades – dijo Natalie – me ayuda a aclararme un poco en el asunto

- ¿no me digas que ya tienes la respuesta?

- Mmm… no; Jack, ¿de donde vienen los dones?

- Siempre se ha creído que los dones al igual que la magia fueron otorgados por los dioses a los distintos humanos – dijo Jack – hay documentos que datan de la antigua grecia e incluso del imperio romano que dicen que las familias escondían y repudiaban a los squibs porque los creían malditos por los dioses, los tomaban como el mayor castigo divino, privarlos de sus poderes, quitarles su madia; del mismo modo que ponían en un pedestal a aquellos que les eran concedidos esos dones en el seno de una familia sin dones; era una bendición

- Ya pero todo eso cambio con la edad media, el monoteísmo y la santa inquisición

- Por supuesto, eso hizo que los magos al verse vistos como no deseados y tachados de erajes se ocultasen; ocultación que culmino con el estatuto del secreto – dijo Jack – pero dejando de parte la historia y las creencias que relatan esos escritos; soy un hombre de ciencia y creo que cualquier don o habilidad nos viene de nuestra herencia – planteo – fíjate, tu desciendes de Slytherin y has heredado su don

- Pero tenemos claro que Harry no desciende de Slytherin

- Lo que me lleva a que dentro de nosotros hay un libro de instrucciones precisas sobre nosotros y no todo el escrito del libro es heredado; hay algunas partes que cambiaron antes de nuestra concepción

- Creo que ya sé por dónde vas, Jack – dijo Natalie pensativa – me habría llevado tiempo llegar a esa conclusión

(***)

El fin de semana llegó, Natalie y Jack fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa de campo de Jack, tras instalarse en las habitaciones que solían ocupar, Jack salió a recoger a Harry y a Brennan para llevarlos al lugar, tal como era costumbre después de un buen almuerzo en una cafetería próxima al Jeffersonian; para cuando llegaron, Natalie había preparado el campo para volar un poco. Cuando llegaron, estaba todo listo y Natalie estaba sentada en el césped con su nimbus 1500 a su lado y al otro una caja que contenía los distintos tipos de pelotas que se usaban en el quiddich, aunque Natalie nunca había soltado las bludgers debido al peligro que ocasionaban, no quería arriesgarse a que Harry acabase lesionado por esas bolas anárquicas.

Harry se acercó con su comet 260 en mano, Jack saco su recién adquirida nimbus 1700, la cual era muy novedosa en el mercado últimamente; Natalie sonrió y se puso en pie, era consciente de que Jack y ella le tenían que contar a Harry y a Brennan lo que habían descubierto, todo, pero por el momento prefería empezar el día con una relajante sesión de vuelo.

- ¿Listo Harry?

- Si, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Un vuelo de entrenamiento alrededor del borde del campo y luego jugaremos un rato con la Quaffle y la snich

-¿y las bludgesrs?, nunca jugamos con ellas

- Son peligrosas

- Venga Natalie – dijo Jack – yo puedo coger uno de los bates y mantener la bludger alejada, jugaríamos solo con una

Natalie se quedo pensativa unos segundos mirando de forma analítica a su primo

- Esta bien, pero cuando estemos con la snich

- ¿Nos turnaremos para darle a la bludger? – pregunto Harry esperanzado

Natalie dudo, las bludgers no eran un juego, por esa razón no permitían a los de primer año entrar en los equipos de quiddicth, o al menos esa era una de las razones; por ello no le agradaba la idea de practicar con la bludger, eso y que Harry solo tenía ocho años en ese momento

- No le pasara nada, Nat – dijo Jack tratando de persuadirla – de hecho le vendrá muy bien probar un poco de todo

- Por mi bien, mientras controleis esa cosa – intervino Brennan – aunque me gustaría tener conmigo el otro bate si no os importa, por si se me acerca

- Esta bien – accedió Natalie

Una vez se organizaron, los tres despegaron y se elevaron en el aire, delante iba Natalie que era quien marcaba el paso, Harry iba tras ella y Jack detrás controlando; lo primero que hicieron fue un vuelo simple y luego comenzaron con la alternancia de descensos y ascensos de forma suave y después pasaron a hacerlos de forma brusca incluyendo cambios de trayectoria de la escoba. Pasado un rato, Natalie les indico que esperasen y descendió a coger la quaffle

- Ahora dos de nosotros se pasaran continuamente la Quaffle y el tercero tendrá que quitársela a los otros dos – explico cuando regreso junto a ellos – bien Jack, tu primero, a ver si nos la quitas

Pasaron media hora volando mientras se pasaban la quaffle de uno a otro, y se intercambiaban una ver el "contrincante" conseguía cogerla; después de aquello Jack cogió uno de los bates y le paso el otro a Brennan quien parecía estar sopesándolo, soltó la snich para que Natalie y Harry compitieran por capturarla y seguidamente la bludger, se subió de nuevo a su escoba manteniendo un ojo en la bludger, sabía que su misión en ese momento era procurar que la pesada bola no se acercase a Natalie ni a Harry. Mientras volaban Jack permanecía quieto hasta que la bludger decidía actuar, aun así Natalie tuvo que desviarse para esquivar la bludger varias veces y Harry en un par de ocasiones lo que hizo que Jack se llevase unas cuantas miradas de advertencia; en cuanto a la snich, compitieron por ver quién era el que más veces la atrapaba quedando en empate, Harry resultaba ser muy bueno como buscador según observaron Natalie y Jack. Cuando era hora de comer, decidieron dejar las escobas e ir a darse una buena ducha antes de reponer energías comiendo.

Horas después, por la tarde, casi noche estaban en el antiguo despacho que tenía en esa casa Jack, había llegado el momento de contarles a Harry y a Brennan lo que habían descubierto y deducido hace unos días

- Harry, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre tu habilidad con las serpientes?

- Si, me dijiste que lo investigarias

- Vale, he de decir que tu suposición de que esa habilidad tiene una base genética es correcta; solo que tu no lo has heredado

- Eso no tiene sentido, si no lo he heredado ¿Cómo es que lo tengo?

- A ver como lo explico – dijo Natalie – los genes se combinan de varias maneras antes de ser transmitidos, tienes que tener en cuenta que de nuestros padres no heredamos todos los genes sino la mitad, mitades que se complementan, como si fueran piezas de puzle

- Entonces lo que yo soy es el resultado de esa mezcla

- Si – dijo Jack

- Mira, se desconocen que genes están implicados en esa habilidad de la misma manera que se desconoce los que están implicados en que la persona sea o no mágica – dijo Natalie – lo que si sabemos es que ninguno de tus ascendientes hablaba pársel por lo que eres el primero de tu familia en manifestar el gen, por eso la habilidad no las has heredado directamente de tus ancestros

- Sin embargo – dijo Jack – la habilidad para volar sí que la has heredado de ellos, al menos de los Potter; durante generaciones esa familia fue conocida por ser unos excelentes voladores; es decir, por tener una habilidad innata para la escoba

- Habilidad que vosotros habéis potenciado desde que empezasteis a enseñarle a volar – apunto Brennan – antropológicamente está bien conocer las habilidades de un individuo sobre las del resto de la especie, esto hace que se facilite su desarrollo y el desempeño en la tarea más óptima para sus cualidades

- Y hablando de familia, todos pensaban que tu madre, Lily Evans – dijo Jack – era de origen muggle, pero en realidad desciende de una larga línea de squibs que se remontan hasta mediados de la baja edad media que es cuando comienza la línea squib

- ¿que es un Squib? – pregunto Brennan

- Es un individuo nacido en una familia de magos pero que por alguna razón nace sin capacidad para hacer magia – respondió Natalie

- Lo más sorprendente de todo es que a pesar de que este árbol comienza en algún punto de finales del siglo X y principios del siglo XI; con la unión de dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts – dijo Jack emocionado como si se tratase de una de sus teorías de la conspiración – Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff; y estoy completamente seguro que por parte de ambos era segundas nupcias.

- Sintetizando, Harry; por parte de madre eres descendiente de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, lo que quiere decir que cuando crezcas probablemente serás un mago muy poderoso; tengo entendido que tu madre lo era

Harry permaneció unos minutos en silencio; parecía debatirse entre entrar en shock o ponerse a hacer muchas preguntas al respecto, tras un instante pareció asimilarlo y decidió hacer una pregunta o solicitud, según se mire.

- Gracias por la información – dijo simplemente – me gustaría conocer un poco sobre Hogwarts, tú estuviste ahí Natalie, cuéntame cómo es

- Es difícil de explicar Harry, pero te aseguro que sabrás de Hogwarts, tendrás que esperar hasta navidad

- ¿Otro libro? – pregunto Harry emocionado, le gustaba leer

- Si, otro libro; un libro que muy pocos leen porque creen que ya saben lo que ese libro podría explicarles o bien porque creen que ya lo aprenderán con el día a día

(***)

El fin de semana termino, el domingo por la tarde recogieron todo y regresaron a la ciudad, había sido un fin de semana breve pero provechoso y entretenido; Harry y Brennan se fueron con Jack, quien se encargaría de llevarlos hasta su casa; Natalie se fue sola conduciendo hasta Bethesda mientras escuchaba el programa de radio de la cadena que tenía sintonizada en el coche; más que escucharlo lo oía pues no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Al doblar la esquina de la calle en la que vivía vio algo que le llamo la atención, había un vehículo aparcado frente a su casa y sentado en el porche un hombre al que Natalie tras años de trabajar con él había llegado a conocer bien; estaciono el coche frente a la puerta del garaje y se apeó acercándose a donde estaba el hombre

- Buenas noches Stephen, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Me he enterado de tu dimisión – dijo en tono serio – lo que no entiendo es porque

- Quizá porque no necesito que mi trabajo sea mi vida, Stephen

- Es una indirecta

- No, simplemente en estos momentos prefiero llevar una vida más tranquila, trabajar un número de horas a la semana considerado normal y esas cosas

- Creo que lo puedo entender

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta

- En realidad me apetece otra cosa

Natalie se giró y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, medio sonrió y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado, permitiendo así que él entrase

(***)

Pasaron los días y las semanas; nuevamente estaban en diciembre, Natalie se sentía muy decepcionada respecto a Stephen pues ni se habían vuelto a ver ni el hombre había establecido contacto con ella, ni siquiera cogerle o responderle las llamadas; hacía un par de semanas que había dejado de insistir; tenía clara una cosa, aprovecharía esas fiestas para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con aquello, su pretensión era olvidarlo por completo y centrarse en lo que de verdad era importante: la pequeña y bizarra familia que formaban Harry, Jack, Brennan y ella; y su trabajo, adquirido recientemente en uno de los hospitales del lugar, el más cercano a Jeffersonian, como cirujana, retomando así su carrera quirúrgica, ahora que era consciente de sus fallas anteriores no cometería los errores de carácter como la arrogancia que la llevaron a dejar la cirugía durante algunos años.

Era de noche y acababa de llegar de trabajar, sabía que ese día se celebraba la fiesta de Navidad del Jeffersonian y que Harry estaría en el laboratorio estuviese o no en la fiesta, con gran seguridad, claro. Recibió un mensaje al móvil, era de Brennan

_Estabamos en el laboratorio; Booth nos trajo un cadáver de un refugio radioactivo y nos pusimos a examinarlo, Cuando Zack comenzó a cortarlo saltaron las alarmas biológicas. Jack ha podido inhalar las esporas no llevaba la mascarilla. Estamos en aislamiento hasta nuevo aviso. Harry esta bien, Ángela lo bajo a la fiesta y lo dejo con Naomi de paleontología para subir a arrastrarnos a la fiesta. Recogelo y que se quede contigo hasta que todo pase._

Natalie puso una mueca de disgusto, iba a matar a su primo por no respetar el protocolo de autopsias, ignoraba que espora seria de la que hablaba Brennan pero sabía que la mayoría de las formas esporuladas eran mucho más agresivas que las bacterias incapaces de envolverse en esa capa y formar esporas, redacto otro mensaje de texto para Brennan

_Ahora mismo voy a recoger a Harry. ¿De qué espora se trata?. Dale un capón a mi primo de mi parte_

Guardo el móvil en el bolso y cogió nuevamente el coche dirigiéndose hacia el museo; una vez llego allí hablo con el hombre de seguridad para que le permitiera el acceso, explicándole la situación, por suerte ese guarda en cuestión la conocía de haberla visto en otras ocasiones y no le hizo demasiadas preguntas; la acompaño hasta la fiesta donde enseguida pudo ver a Harry, se acercó a donde estaban

- Hola, tú debes ser Naomi ¿no? – le dijo a la mujer que estaba con Harry

- Si, ¿y tu?

- Soy Natalie, la doctora Brennan me ha pedido que dadas las circunstancias recoja a Harry

- Comprendo, espero que todo quede en nada

Harry se cogió de la mano de Natalie con el ceño fruncido, había notado que algo había ocurrido pero ignoraba de que se trataba, al mismo tiempo sabía que Natalie se lo contaría en cuanto se lo preguntase; se subió al coche de Natalie poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando el paisaje, enseguida supo que se dirigían a casa de Natalie

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto Harry, parecía algo asustado

- Las alarmas biológicas del laboratorio han saltado y están todos aislados hasta que sepan que no hay peligro – le respondió de forma abreviada – no te preocupes, seguro que al final queda en nada

Llegaron a casa de Natalie y mientras Harry se duchaba consulto el móvil a ver si tenía respuesta de Brennan, ya le había enviado la respuesta informándole que se trataba de la espora de la cocidioidomicosis, aquello era preocupante pero como ya estaban tomando el tratamiento profiláctico y les estaban haciendo un seguimiento exhaustivo, y los medicarían apenas mostrasen el menor síntoma; esperaba que realmente aquello quedase en nada.

(***)

Cuando por fin termino el aislamiento y pudieron salir, Natalie llevo a Harry al laboratorio, se había convertido en una costumbre darle los regalos de navidad allí y a pesar de lo ocurrido no iba a romper esa tradición; se sentaron los cuatro en el despacho de Brennan, y cada cual le fue entregando su regalo a Harry. Brennan le regalo una bicicleta, para que pudiera distraerse de forma sana, también le regalo un libro sobre astronomia, de estos de divulgación científica; Natalie le regalo un libro titulado "Historia de Hogwarts"; y Jack le regalo un libro que hablaba objetivamente de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, pensó que aquello era muy importante para él.


	7. Capitulo 7

Harry disfrutaba del verano, le permitía relajarse y prepararse para el siguiente curso, eran principios de agosto y Harry estaba contento porque en septiembre comenzaría su último curso de educación primaria, pues ya tenía diez años; estaba en el parque almorzando, tras haber dado un paseo con Ángela quien se encargaba de cuidarlo en ese momento; siempre que estaba en el laboratorio o salía de él solía quedarse con un adulto responsable, algo que Harry agradecía dado que era lo más razonable y racional que se podía hacer, mientras almorzaba observaba el parque; habían niños jugando pero pocos o casi ninguno de su edad se fijó en un niño de unos cinco o seis años, de cabello castaño, estaba solo con un balón de futbol; se encogió de hombros, quizá el niño le dejase jugar con él; se levantó del banco y se le acerco. De hecho le sonaba haber visto a ese niño en particular antes o a alguien parecido

- Hola – lo saludo al estar cerca de él – soy Harry

- Yo Parker – respondió el niño sonriente

- ¿puedo jugar contigo?

- Si pero siendo dos solo podemos la pelota

- Por mi bien, me gustan los pases

Llevaban un rato jugando cuando se les acerco una mujer que aparto a Parker de Harry; Harry la miro entre extrañado y sorprendido pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la mujer hablo

- ¿Quién eres tú y porqué molestas a mi hijo?

- No lo estoy molestando

- Tienes su balón

- Mamá Harry solo jugaba conmigo a pasarnos la pelota – intervino Parker

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Diez – respondió Harry

- Pues Parker tiene 6 y tú eres demasiado mayor para estar jugando con el

- Cuatro años no suponen una gran diferencia – dijo Harry – no estoy jugando a ningún juego que sea malo para Parker o para cualquier otro con quien juegue; nunca lo haría se lo juro

En ese momento se acercó Ángela; la mujer pareció reconocerla pues no dijo nada más únicamente miro a Harry con más extrañeza

- Hola Parker – saludo Ángela – tú debes de ser Rebeca – le dijo a la mujer

- Así es – señalo a Harry - ¿es tuyo?

- No, pero hoy está conmigo; y si nos disculpas – paso un brazo por los hombros de Harry – Harry y yo tenemos que volver al museo

- Adiós Harry – dijo Parker

- Hasta otra – respondió Harry

Regresaron al laboratorio utilizando el transporte público, a Harry le gustaba cuando lo usaba le permitía observar lo que ocurría dentro del autobús o del metro, cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de su madre cuando vio que de su despacho salía la patóloga forense que se había hecho cargo de la jefatura medica del laboratorio, cosa que a su madre no le había sentado muy bien al principio aunque poco a poco lo había ido asumiendo; a él le caía bien, como todos los que trabajaban con su madre

- Hola Cam – le saludo - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien Harry – respondió – aunque si vas al despacho yo esperaría un poco

- ¿por?

- Booth y Brennan están con una de sus discusiones

- Ah, eso no me lo pierdo, sus debates molan

Al entrar en el despacho, ambos se quedaron en silencio y no porque hubiese entrado él sino porque seguramente alguno de los dos ya había ganado el debate/discusión, Harry se imaginaba quien

- Hola agente Booth

- Hola Harry – dijo – este fin de semana me dejan a Parker y tengo entradas para el baloncesto ¿te vienes?

- No lo se

- Por mi puedes ir Harry, ya sabes que Booth es una persona antropológicamente apta para dar seguridad a unos niños

- Mira, este es Parker, te caerá bien – le dijo enseñándole una foto

- Ya la conozco, hoy en el parque hemos estado jugando

- ¿en serio?

- sí, ha estado bien; hasta que una tal Rebeca se a acercado enfada pensando que estaba molestando a Parker; pero Parker es en muy amable

- Entonces vienes

Harry se encogió de hombros no sabía que contestar, le apetecía ir pero tampoco quería dejar a su madre sola, por otro lado su madre sí que le dejaba ir

- Vale – acepto Harry

Unos días después, Brennan estaba en su despacho catalogando unos restos antiguos cuando Jack entro y se sentó frente a ella

- Tenemos que hablar sobre Harry

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – dijo Brennan

- Tiene 10 años y el curso que viene comenzara en Hogwarts – recordó Jack - ,e gustaría prepararlo un poco en algunas materias si no supone una molestia para ti

- ¿De qué materias se trata?

- No es nada en específico como dará en Hogwarts; solo algo básico que le ayudara un poco – explico Jack – únicamente quiero enseñarle como tratar los ingredientes para pociones, los distintos tipos de tierras así como algo de botánica y que lea un libro básico pero aburrido sobre los principios básicos de la defensa contra las artes oscuras - comentó – todo ello es lo suficiente para que no le cueste mucho coger el ritmo de las clases

- Eso seria estudiar por adelantado

- ¿Tu nunca lo has hecho?

- Claro que lo he hecho incluso estudiar por encima del nivel máximo exigido de cada materia

- Entonces no te puedes negar a que le enseñe

- No me estaba negando, solo pensaba en que necesitara libros

- Bueno si… dos o tres, pero por eso no te preocupes

- No me preocupo, solo quiero comprárselos yo

- ¿Quieres ir al mundo mágico a comprar esos libros?

- Sí, creo que es momento de conocerlo

- Pues vamos ya, antes de que cierren los comercios – dijo Jack – tendré que llevarte mediante aparición, así que agárrate bien – añadió tendiéndole el brazo

Brennan sintió una compresión o algo similar como si estuviese pasando por una especie de conducto muy estrecho, pasados un par de minutos la presión ceso y observó el lugar en que se encontraba; era una especie de plaza a la que desembocaban cuatro calles, dos a cada lado de la plaza; entre calle y calle habían algunas tiendas de aspecto antiguo y artesanal o bien lo que parecía una especie de bar antiguo de los que quedaban ya pocos o casi ninguno, a sus espaldas quedaba una especie de muralla desgastada y frente a ella un lujoso edificio

- Este es uno de los centros mágicos de compras de Estados Unidos – informo Jack en voz Baja – los otros dos se encuentran en la costa oeste, creo que por Seattle y el otro queda a mitad camino en línea recta entre Seattle y este, que se encuentra en Maryland – explico – te he traído mediante aparición porque era la mejor forma de que entrases aquí sin que sospechasen que eres muggle, así que mejor compórtate como si vieses esto todos los días, las preguntas después

- De acuerdo – respondió Brennan mientras miraba analítica todo lo que les rodeaba - ¿A que tienda vamos primero?

- Primero iremos al banco – dijo señalando el edificio lujoso – cambiaremos nuestro dinero por dinero mágico

- ¿Eso no será raro?

- Lo seria pero los duendes me conocen, saben que me manejo más con dinero muggle y que mantengo una pequeña parte de mi fortuna en dinero mágico para verdaderas emergencias, fortuna que no suelo utilizar y ellos se llevan más comisión cambiando dinero muggle por Magico; quiero decir de la cantidad de dinero que cambias a mágico ellos se quedan con un 2% del oro que te correspondería, con lo que cambien la cantidad que cambies el banco gana

- Como todos los bancos – dijo Brenan – por suerte he ido hoy al cajero, ¿quinientos dolares dólares serán suficientes?

- Pues… los libros no son baratos, los hay que cuestan un galeón y los hay que cuesta onze o trece galeones; hay mucha variedad de precios que dependen de la calidad del libro, la temática o incluso el autor – comento Jack – teniendo en cuenta que un galeón equivale a unos siete dólares y treinta y cinco centavos… unos quinientos dólares serian… - Jack comenzó hacer un cálculo mental

- sesenta y ocho galeones con tres lo que sea, si es que existe – dijo rápidamente Brennan – y si a eso le quitamos el dos por cien de comisión que has dicho que se queda el banco nos quedarían aproximadamente sesenta y seis con sesenta y seis galeones

- En ese caso serían sesenta y seis galeones y sesenta y seis sickles – corrigió Jack – y sí, creo que con eso será suficiente – añadió riéndose – creo que será mejor que esta primera vez me encargue yo de la transacción

- ¿Por qué?, yo puedo hacerlo, es entrar y pedir que te cambien la moneda

- Los duendes tienen muy buena memoria y a mí me conocen; llamaríamos mucho la atención si te encargas tú de la transacción

- Eso tiene sentido

Entraron en el banco y se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser una de las ventanillas de cambio; Brennan observo a quien estaba tras la ventanilla, un duende según le había indicado Hodgins, si en vez de duende hubiese sido humano antropológicamente hubiese sido un individuo rechazado por la sociedad, pero todos allí parecían tener la misma estatura por lo que aquello debía ser habitual en esa especie.

Jack sacó los quinientos dólares que le había dado Brennan al pararse frente al duende

- Buenas tardes, quisiera cambiar estos quinientos dólares para hacer unas compras

El duende lo miro como si lo analizase; tanto Jack como Brennan permanecieron en silencio, el primero porque era la forma correcta de proceder y la segunda porque estaba analizando la situación, aquel mundo mágico le parecía fascinante y aunque había leído sobre él gracias a unos libros que le había prestado Natalie, verlo era otra cosa, sobretodo verlo por primera vez. Al salir del banco se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la plaza, al parecer Jack quería comentarle algo respecto al lugar en que estaban

- Las calles que desembocan en la plaza no son cuatro sino dos que forman cada una un semicírculo – comento – las dos tiendas que hay al lado de la cantina son de objetos extraños y una librería especializada en magia poco aceptada por la sociedad, en la sociedad mágica americana, hasta cierto límite esa magia es aceptada siempre que no sea utilizada para dañar a los demás, a partir de ese límite se vuelve más peligrosa y difícil de dominar, esa librería solo tiene autorizado vender libros relacionados con lo que está permitido, aunque eso no quiere decir que no tenga una sección oculta – explico – las dos bocas de la calle que salen a ese lado del comercio corresponden a la calle en la que están las librerías, el herbolario, la tienda de pociones, la tienda de ingredientes de pociones y la tienda de instrumentos mágicos – comento – lo más grande es la librería la cual está dividida en secciones; en el herbolario puedes encontrar alguna que otra planta útil para preparar pociones pero sobretodo hay casi todo tipo de plantas que se pueden encontrar en un invernadero mágico; la tienda de pociones como su nombre indica, vende pociones ya preparadas, es algo así como una farmacia; en la tienda de ingredientes para pociones puedes encontrar la gran mayoría de los ingredientes que existen para las pociones y algunos de ellos en diferentes variedades; y en la tienda de instrumentos mágicos tienes el material complementario para las distintas disciplinas, ya sean herbologia, astronomia, pociones…

- De modo que este sitio de compras está organizado de forma sectorizada – comento Brennan- ¿Qué hay en el otro semicírculo?

- En él están un par de tienda de ropa, túnicas, los magos solemos usar túnicas, aunque también pedimos que nos confecciones ropas conocidas como muggles pero con tejidos empleados en el mundo mágico; una de las tiendas está especializada en ropa de uso diario y la otra en ropa de gala y elegante; también hay dos tiendas de mascotas, una de ellas es la tienda de lechuzas y en la otra se venden el resto de animales, hasta tienen una sección de animales exóticos; también están la tienda de artículos de Quiddicth, en los que venden las escobas, las distintas pelotas que intervienen en un partido de quiddicth, y equipamiento para jugar; y por ultimo la tienda de varitas mágicas, tiene una sucursal en cada punto de estados unidos en los que hay un sitio como este, el fabricante de aquí es Calabrius – explico – en Inglaterra esta Olivander y por algún lugar de Alemania esta Gregorovich.

- Eso de las varitas parece ser lo más importante

- Todo es importante, pero si las varitas son muy importantes – reconoció Jack – será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, vayamos a la librería y si da tiempo damos un paseo para que lo veas todo

- Harry vendrá aquí cuando tenga que comprar el material escolar

- No, aquí no; el tendrá que comprarlo en Inglaterra, recuerda que se supone que no debe saber nada sobre el mundo mágico hasta que vengan a soltarle la bomba

- Ahora entiendo porque ves siempre conspiraciones en todas partes

Comenzaron a caminar y entraron en la librería, podían haber ido directamente al mostrador y solicitar los libros, pero Jack prefirió que Brennan disfrutase del lugar; tras mirar varios libros, finalmente se decidieron por cinco "iniciación a las pociones", "ingredientes básicos para pociones", "ingredientes específicos para pociones", "introducción a la herbologia" y "principios de la defensa, encantamientos y tranfiguracion". Brennan dejo esos libros en el mostrador pagando un total de 25 galeones por ellos. Cuando salieron de la tienda eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y la mayoría de comercios estaba cerrando o había cerrado ya, de modo que puesto que no podían mirar nada más ese día decidieron marcharse de regreso al laboratorio, al despacho de Brennan, al llegar se sentaron en el sofá con una buena taza de café

- Por cierto – dijo Jack – ¿Dónde está Harry? No lo veo desde las seis de la tarde

- En un partido de baloncesto con Booth

- Eso está bien

En otra punta de la ciudad, en un estadio, Harry estaba sentado en las gradas junto a Booth y Parker; era un partido muy reñido, y eso lo hacía más entretenido pues seguramente hasta que llegase el final del partido no se sabría cuál, de los dos equipos que se enfrentaban sería el ganador. Harry se dedicó a oír las explicaciones de Booth sobre las jugadas y al mismo tiempo observarlas; sonrió, aquello le resultaba una sana distracción necesaria para relajarse un poco.

Tras el partido fueron a comer una pizzas antes de regresar al laboratorio, o que Booth lo llevara de regreso

- Otro día os llevare a la bolera – dijo Booth mientras conducía – seguro que ahí lo pasamos de miedo

- Yo nunca he jugado a los bolos – dijo Harry – ¿es difícil?

- No, una vez que le pilles el truco

- Yo solo he jugado dos veces – dijo Parker – siempre voy con papá, mama nunca me lleva

- Seguro que es porque tu madre entiende que los bolos es algo que hay entre tu padre y tu – comento Harry

Llegaron al laboratorio y Booth insistió en acompañar a Harry hasta el despacho de Brennan, Parker fue con ellos pues ni por un lado Booth no lo dejaría solo en el coche y por el otro a Parker le agradaba Brennan, la encontraba graciosa y hasta cierto punto podían llamarse amigos todo lo que un adulto y un niño pueden ser amigos claro. Entraron en el despacho de Brennan y la vieron a ella y a Jack tomando café, Jack al verlos se levantó dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, yo tengo que irme, he quedado – dijo Jack dirigiéndose a la puerta – si os interesa saber más de la Calabria del siglo XII decídmelo – añadió haciendo referencia al caso con el que se habían topado hace relativamente poco; lo único que sabía Harry de ello es que había un loco suelto matando personas para construir un esqueleto con huesos de sus víctimas, aquello le parecía raro y hasta cierto punto perturbador.

- Si Hodgins te avisaremos – replico Booth un poco fastidiado

- ¿Qué es Calabria? – pregunto Parker

- Una ciudad de Italia – respondió Harry - nada importante – añadió

- Eso, nada importante – repitió Booth – bueno yo me voy a llevar a Parker con Rebeca, no vemos mañana huesos

- Hasta mañana Booth.

Una vez se fue Booth, Brennan se puso a terminar el informe sobre los restos humanos que habían examinado aquella misma mañana, no tardó mucho en redactarlo pues su costumbre de tomar notas unida a su buena memoria facilitó la tarea.

- tengo algo para ti Harry –le dijo – Jack me ha propuesto prepararte un poco en conocimientos sobre las materias que veras en Hogwarts, me pareció una buena idea, así que hemos pasado la tarde haciendo compras - añadió – los libros están en esa bolsa marrón que hay sobre la mesa

Harry se dirigió a la mesa y tomo la bolsa, saco los libros y una bolsita de cuero que había ahí también

- ¿y esto? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Eso es que he tenido que cambiar dinero por el que se usa en el mundo mágico en el banco mágico

- Ah – Harry se acercó a donde estaba dejándole la bolsita sobre la mesa

- Harry lo que hay en esa bolsa es para ti – dijo Brennan – sé que le darás un buen uso cuando lo necesites

- Gracias – dijo Harry algo cohibido - ¿te importa si comienzo a leer alguno de esos libros nuevos?

- Claro que no, pero mejor espera a que lleguemos a casa – le dijo Brennan – yo ya he terminado el informe, se lo dejare a Cam sobre la mesa y recogeré un poco el despacho antes de irnos

Harry no dijo nada se limitó a asentir y a sentarse en el sofá contemplando los libros; los títulos parecían interesantes y desde luego esos libros suponían una buena adquisición a la biblioteca personal que tenía en su habitación; ordeno los libros por temática y orden alfabético encima de la mesa y espero, cuando su madre, Brennan, regreso, los cogió y ambos salieron del laboratorio hacia el coche y hacia casa. Al llegar lo primero que hizo Harry fue subir a su habitación y colocar con cuidado los libros sobre los estantes, una vez ordenados los libros cogió uno de ellos al azar "introduccion a la herbología" y se dirigió al salón donde se sentó en uno de los sofás a leer tranquilamente.

Los días fueron pasando, Harry tras salir del colegio, dedicaba las tardes a estudiar menos un par de tardes a la semana que ocupaban durante dos horas los entrenamientos de futbol y los partidos que tenía un sábado de cada dos, el reto de días a la semana los ocupaba en recibir clases de su tio Jack relacionadas con los cinco libros que había recibido recientemente, al principio le resultaron algo complicadas, aquello era fruto de la novedad, pero poco a poco fue comprendiéndolas y habituándose a ellas de modo que ahora no le resultaban tan bizarras; con todo ello le quedaba siempre la mayor parte del sábado y todo el domingo para estudiar y mantener las buenas notas que siempre había sacado. El 31 de octubre, estaban todos disfrazándose para una fiesta que habría en el Jeffersonian, Harry quería asistir a esa fiesta por lo que se buscó un disfraz de cuando celebraron los carnavales el año anterior en su colegio, iría disfrazado de caballero Jedi, sin lugar a dudas era un disfraz muy simple, camiseta y pantalón claros y de un tejido ligero, un cinturón con un enganche para la espada de luz de juguete y una capa con capucha de color marrón oscuro, aunque la capucha no le gustaba mucho. Pero antes de que pudieran bajar a la fiesta, los que trabajaban con su madre descubrieron algo muy importante para el caso que estaban investigando, uno sobre un tipo que momificaba a sus víctimas una vez las mataba y se quedó esperando en el laboratorio a que regresasen de arrestar al asesino, al menos le contaban un poco de que iban los casos y junto a Jack elaboraba teorías que si bien no solían ser ciertas a veces aportaban alguna ayuda; mientras esperaba se sentó con su tío y le pregunto sobre un caso en concreto, el del psicópata de los esqueletos, era algo de lo que no le habían querido contar mucho por lo que intuía que era algo demasiado importante o peligroso para contárselo; Jack le comento que por el momento no sabían más sobre el caso y que solamente habían atrapado a uno de los responsables.

Las navidades no tardaron en llegar, con el comienzo del mes de diciembre volvieron a reunirse Jack y Natalie; hablando como siempre de sus cosas, el trabajo, las fiestas, los planes que tenían para las fiestas y por supuesto Harry

- ¿Sabes qué? – pregunto Jack – me gustaría que Harry pudiese permanecer aquí mientras realiza sus estudios mágicos

- No puede, sabes que no podemos impedir que vaya a Hogwarts, el no será cualquier alumno y el director no permitirá que vaya a otra escuela que no sea la suya

- ¿acaso no es obvio?, hasta tu lo has dicho, Dumbledore no permitirá que no vaya a Hogwarts, ni que tuviese capacidad legal para decidir por Harry –protesto Jack – esto es muy injusto, la ley dice claramente que todo niño mago tiene derecho a elegir el centro donde estudiara

- Cierto, pero Harry no sabe nada del mundo mágico

- No me fio de Dumbledore, esa imagen de él que dan los periódicos de líder indiscutible, que nunca comete errores… dejo a Harry con unos muggles – comento – con unos muggles que seguramente lo despreciarían porque desprecian la magia

- No podemos saber lo que hubiera pasado de no haberlo encontrado Brennan

- Mande al detective privado que contrate la última vez con una encuesta para que los sondease, en esas encuesta sale que ellos desprecian la magia aunque niegan que exista – dijo – es más seguí investigando y me topé con un tema muy interesante, la señora Dursley era la hermana de Lily Potter, la madre biológica de Harry y los vecinos que tenían de pequeñas comentaron que Petunia siempre odio su hermana.

- ¿Porque Dumbledore iba a poner a un niño en una casa donde sería odiado?

- No lo sé – reconoció Jack – pero no me gusta la idea de que Harry entre en contacto con Dumbledore

- Si tratas de impedirlo todos tendremos problemas – dijo Natalie – pero quizá haya una forma de protegerlo en Hogwarts, solo lo protegería de aquello que jugase con su mente, como hechizos de compulsión o de confianza y desconfianza hacia determinadas personas.

- Podría ser, y no llamaría la atención siempre que la base no sea nada empleada comúnmente en nuestro mundo

Jack y Natalie intercambiaron una sonrisa, ya tenían que regalarle a Harry en navidad, sería algo de los dos, algo en lo que trabajarían conjuntamente para crearlo. Unos días más tarde le entregaron a Harry su regalo se trataba de un colgante constituido por una piedra mineral de color blanquecino con detalles rosáceos atravesada en su interior por un alambre, de color azul que a su ver se enrollaba en la piedra como si fuese una serpiente; Jack le describió a Harry las propiedades que tenía ese colgante y contra qué tipo de agresiones protegía, aparte de decirle que estaba bañado en una poción que lo hacía irrompible y que nadie le podría quitar el colgante contra su voluntad; la única falla que tenía es que no protegía del efecto de las pociones, por fortuna, todavía no habían sido inventadas pociones que causasen ese efecto que querían evitar.

(***)

El mes de junio llego, en Hogwarts Dumbledore estaba en su despacho sentado en su silla mientras pensaba, hacía casi nueve años que Harry había desaparecido del umbral de la puerta de sus tíos, lo cual suponía una gran contrariedad, sabía por los registros de alumnos que seguía con vida, pues su nombre no había sido borrado de la lista y dado que alrededor de casa de sus tíos ese día no se registró ninguna huella de presencia mágica, el niño estaba definitivamente con muggles; sonrió, aquel curso escolar terminaba y el curso siguiente seria el que entrara Harry. A todo aquel muchacho criado en el mundo muggle con la carta que se le mandaba acompañaba alguien de la escuela para explicarle a él y sus familiares de que iba el asunto; de hecho las cartas serán escritas y mandadas una semana después de que finalizase el curso, es decir en unos pocos días.

Tranquilamente Dumbledore se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca y salió de du despacho en dirección al gran comedor para el banquete de final de curso; había "olvidado" por completo "recordarle" a la profesora McGonagall, que era muy probable que Harry no tuviese acceso a una lechuza; por lo que le comenzarían a llegar cartas constantemente y tendría que enviar a alguien apropiado a rescatarlo de donde quiera que estuviese y que le contase la verdad sobre quien era.

(***)

A mediados de Julio, Harry ya había sido felicitado por todos los que lo conocían por obtener las mejores notas, no solo de su clase sino de todo su curso en el colegio, no saco matrícula de honor en todo como le habría gustado pero de todas las asignaturas que tenía únicamente había sacado don notables altos, es decir, un ocho; en el resto de asignaturas tenía notas que variaban entre en nueve y el diez. Aquel verano, tal cual como ocurría con el resto de veranos, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el almacén de huesos leyendo u observando a los estudiantes de antropología aprender de los huesos que ya estaban catalogados; durante sus días allí ese verano, había visto a Zack varias veces en el almacén, pero no le había dado importancia ya que era muy normal recurrir al almacén de cuando en cuando para algún caso.

Estaba leyendo un libro que ya se había leído antes, cuando se lo regalaron, por lo que más que leerlo lo estaba releyendo, se titulaba "las cuatro casas" y describía de forma objetiva los valores que tenía cada casa sin poner a ninguna por encima de otra, es decir le daba a todas la misma importancia; estaba tan absorto en la lectura que ni se enteró cuando alguien se le acerco y se sentó en el suelo frente a él hasta que esa persona le hablo

- ¿Qué libro estas devorando ahora, Harry?

Harry alzo la vista, Natalie estaba sentada frente a él

- Estaba releyendo sobre las casas de Hogwarts y viendo en cual encajaría mejor- respondio – por el momento creo que la que mejor me vendría seria Ravenclaw – añadió - ¿Qué crees tu?

- Pues… teniendo en cuenta como has crecido y lo mucho que te gusta estudiar y conocer en profundidad el entorno que te rodea, si Ravenclaw sería la más adecuada – admitió Natalie – aunque si tenemos en cuenta que tus padres biológicos según mis fuestes fueron de la casa Gryffindor, hay muhcas posibilidades de que entres ahí – añadió – de todas formas, nadie sabe realmente donde va a estar, solo puede preferir ir a una casa determinada sobre las demás, no debería preocuparte mucho donde iras, todas las casas son igual de importantes y vayas a la que cayas todos estaremos orgullosos de ti

- ¿Tu a cual fuiste?

- Slytherin – respondió Natalie – desconozco los motivos por los que el sombrero seleccionador me mando allí, pero no me ha ido mal.

- En el libro pone que es la más denigrada por el resto de casas

- A la casa Slytherin la consideran la casa de los magos oscuros porque de ella salieron la mayor parte de los magos que apoyaron a Voldemort; pero eso no quiere decir que del resto de casas no salieran unos cuantos, aunque las propias casas se empeñen en que solo fueron los Slytherin

- ¿Entonces en la casa Slytherin están los que apoyan a Voldemort?

- Si y no, en la casa Slytherin están los hijos de los que apoyaron a Voldemort – respondió – pero piensa una cosa, la casa en la que estas en Hogwarts se convierte en tu hogar; y Voldemort cuando fue estudiante, fue alumno de la casa Slytherin.

- Entonces la casa Slytherin lo apoyo porque para él era más fácil que lo siguieran los Slytherin antes que cualquier otra casa – razono Harry

- Exacto, veras no es la casa la que convierte a alguien en malo o bueno, sino el camino que escoge seguir; del mismo modo que no hay un solo camino para el mal ni un solo camino para el bien – le comento Natalie

La conversación fue interrumpida por el trino de un ave, se trataba de una lechuza parda que dejo caer sobre Harry una carta, carta que Natalie identifico rápidamente como la carta de Hogwarts; frunció el ceño mientras la lechuza se marchaba, lo normal siendo Harry criado por muggles es que hubiese venido alguien a explicarle; antes de que la lechuza se alejase demasiado Natalie la llamo extendiendo el brazo para que se posase

- hola preciosa – le dijo a la lechuza – debes estar agotada después de viajar tanto - ¿Por qué no descansas un poco antes de volver con la respuesta de Harry a la profesora Mcgonagall? – añadió dulcemente mientras acariciaba el plumaje del ave

- En la carta pone que esperan mi lechuza, ¿quiere eso decir que debo enviarles un mensaje? – pregunto Harry

- Si – respondió Natalie – en el bolso tengo un blog de notas un paquete de sobres y un bolígrafo – le dijo – recuerda que se supone que no sabes nada de este mundo

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Harry se dedicó a escribir la carta de respuesta

_Estimada subdirectora de Hogwarts,_

_Soy Harry, acabo de recibir la carta y no sé si es real o se trata de alguna especie de broma extraña; voy a suponer que es cierto pues aquí hay un pájaro marrón que parece estar algo cansado, supongo que eso será una lechuza pues es el mismo que me ha dado la carta; si de verdad hay plaza para mí en ese colegio me gustaría conocer las circunstancias por las que tengo esa plaza así como algo de orientación para obtener el material escolar requerido pues no lo he visto en ninguna papelería conocida._

_Atentamente, Harry Brennan._

_P.D: la carta estaba dirigida a un Harry Potter, sé que ese era el apellido de mis padres biológicos, pero yo soy Harry Brennan._

Cuando termino de redactarla se la mostro a Natalie, quien asintió mientras seguís mimando a la lechuza, Harry abrió el paquete de sobres y cogió uno rellenándolo correctamente poniendo el destinatario en la parte completamente blanca y el remitente en la parte de la solapa; tras esto le entrego el sobre a la lechuza

- ¿Podrías llevar esto Hogwarts, por favor? – le pregunto a la lechuza – a la subdirectora McGonagall

Una vez la lechuza partió, se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que por fin Harry hablo

- Esto tengo que contárselo a mi madre y Jack

- Si, y cuéntales también sobre la nota de respuesta que has mandado.

Unos días después, Harry recibió una nota con una lechuza de color negro esta vez

_Señor Potter-Brennan,_

_Ante todo le pido disculpas por no considerar que usted no tendría acceso a un medio de comunicación para confirmar que asistirá a Hogwarts; me pasare a recogerlo el 31 de julio, en ese instituto Jeffersonian desde el que me escribiste la carta; asegurese de informales a quien corresponda de mi visita_

_Atentamente, prof. Minerva McGonagall_

En cuanto leyó la respuesta, Harry se dirigió al despacho de su madre para mostrarle la respuesta, no le agradaba la idea de pasar el día de su cumpleaños lejos de su familia pero aquello parecía que no se avenía a discusión; se encogió de hombros, sabía que su madre consultaría el asunto con Jack y Natalie.

(***)

Eran las 11 de la mañana en Hogwarts cuando Minerva McGonagall se puso en marcha, desde que comenzaron a enviar cartas a los magos todos los días de ese mes se dirigía a las 12 en punto como era tradición a casa de un nacido muggle para contarle sobre el mundo mágico y llevarlo a hacer sus compras, pero ese día antes de ir a recoger a esa alumna, era alumna esta vez, Hermione Granger según ponía en el sobre; estaba en el vestíbulo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando el profesor Dumbledore se le acercó

- Minerva, ¿no es un poco pronto? Aún son las once

- Cierto profesor Dumbledore, pero debo recoger al joven Harry Potter para acompañarlo en sus compras como me solicito en su respuesta

- ¿así que confirmó su asistencia? – pregunto Dumbledore tratando de controlarse, pues no le había salido bien el plan

- Si al parecer el búho de la escuela que le envió la carta termino agotado y Harry pudo enviar la respuesta – comento – no sé cómo se me paso que no tenía acceso a una lechuza – se recrimino

- ¿Cómo termino fatigado uno de nuestros búhos?, son todos muy jóvenes

- La carta fue enviada a un sitio llamado instituto Jeffersonian, en estados unidos

- Si, un lugar muy cercano – dijo Dumbledore – pero le resultara difícil estar con dos alumnos inexpertos en la magia, podría enviar a Hagrid a que vaya a recoger a Harry, le alegrara volver a verlo – sugirió Dumbledore en un intento de reactivar su plan

- Ya le comunique al joven Potter que iría a recogerlo personalmente, quizá sea mejor que Hagrid lo conduzca desde el callejón diagon

- Si quizá sea lo mejor, le pediré que os espere en el caldero chorreante

(***)

Sobre las seis y media de la mañana, las once y media en reino unido, la profesora Minerva McGonagall se apareció en estados unidos, la noche anterior se había hecho con un mapa y consultándolo había conseguido llegar hasta el instituto Jeffersonian, pregunto por un muchacho llamado Harry a lo que parecía ser el personal de seguridad, quien le indico como llegar a algo llamado laboratorio médico-legal. No le costó encontrar el lugar indicado, cuando llego se sorprendió un poco del lugar en el centro de la estancia había un esqueleto sobre una mesa y varias personas alrededor que lo contemplaban como si lo analizasen; antes de presentarse decidió esperar un poco para saber cómo dirigir la situación, aunque le parecía completamente horrorosa

- Varon, de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años, las marcas de la cuarta y quinta costillas indican un apuñalamiento, y las muescas en los maxilares indican que le arrancaron los dientes

- Eso es que no querían que lo identificaramos – dijo Booth

- Suerte que Ángela es buena con las recostrucciones faciales – comento cam

- Si, avisadme cuando esto no esté tan asqueroso

- Las rotulas también le han sido sustraídas – apunto Zack – parece que con una especie de cuchillo muy afilado

- Vale, le quitaron las rodillas – dijo Booth anotándolo en una libreta suya

- En realidad las rotulas son solo una parte de las rodillas – dijo Harry desde arriba, como aquella otra vez que corrigio a Booth en una situación similar – están constituidas además de las rotulas por cartílagos y ligamentos

- Vale, como sea – dijo Booth entre divertido y molesto - le diré a Sweets que venga a darte la vara un rato

- Yo no necesito un psicólogo agente Booth – dijo Harry tranquilamente – y por cierto tenemos una invitada – añadió señalando a la profesora McGonagall, pues al parecer había sido el único que se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – solicito Cam

- Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, he venido a buscar al señor Harry Potter y a sus responsables legales, tengo un asunto importante que tratar con ellos

- ¿Potter? – pregunto Zack extrañado – aquí no hay ningún Harry Potter, hay un Harry Brennan

Brennan se quedó mirando a la mujer analizándola como si fuese un importante hallazgo antropológico, finalmente decidió presentarse

- Soy la doctora Temperance Brennan, vayamos a mi despacho – le dijo a la mujer que se había identificado como profesora McGonagall – Harry, ven que contigo también quiere hablar.

Harry se dirigió al despacho de su madre sentándose en el sofá al lado de su madre mientras la profesora McGonagall tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a ello

- Supongo que pensaran que la carta que recibieron es una broma, pero puedo asegurarles que no lo es, la magia existe realmente y Harry es un Mago – explico la profesora McGonagall – los magos reciben educación en escuelas de Magia y Hogwarts es la mejor de ellas; Harry esta inscrito en ella desde que nació, sus padres también asistieron a esa escuela y murieron en un desafortunado accidente – a la profesora McGonagall le resultaba extraño no haber encontrado a Harry con los Dursley, pero se alegraba de verlo en buenas condiciones, aunque desconocía como había pasado de los Dursley a vivir en américa bajo la tutela de una mujer que le parecía un poco excéntrica a ella

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que pruebes empíricamente que lo que dices de la magia es real?

La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada severa antes de transformar el escritorio en un cerdo y luego lo devolvió a su estado original

- Eso debería ser físicamente imposible – dijo Brennan

- Pues es real – dijo la profesora McGonagall – y ahora me gustaría llevar a Harry a hacer sus compras escolares; no se preocupe se lo traeré de vuelta

- Esta bien, pero que regrese antes de las ocho de la noche

- No se preocupe

Brennan se puso a buscar en su bolso; sacando una gran cantidad de dinero

- Doctora Brennan, eso no será necesario; Harry cuenta con el dinero que le legaron sus padres

Minutos más tarde Harry abandonaba el Jeffersonian, junto a la profesora McGonagall, esta tras indicarle que se iban a aparecer para ir más rápido y lo incomodo que eso le resultaría, también le indico que en primer lugar irían a recoger a una chica que también iba a comprar su material escolar; Harry espero paciente fuera de la casa de la otra chica mientras la profesora hablaba con los padres de esta. Minerva McGonagall les condujo al caldero chorreante contándoles que era ese lugar y como se entraba al callejón diagon. Una vez allí la profesora les presento a Hagrid y dejo a Harry con Hagrid mientras ella hacía las compras con Hermione indicándoles que cuando terminaran se esperasen en el local porque tenía que llevar a Harry de regreso a su casa; Harry durante todo el rato, tal y como le había indicado Jack, se hacia el tonto y el despistado como si no supiera nada de aquel mundo. Hagrid por supuesto armo tal escándalo en la taberna que atrajo la atención de todos hacia Harry, cosa que a Harry molesto; entre todas las personas que conoció en ese momento, el que le pareció más importante fue un hombre con un turbante purpura pues Hagrid lo presento como uno de los profesores que tendría Harry en Hogwarts.

- La primera parada es Gringotts, el banco de los magos; está dirigido por duendes y hay varias sucursales por todo el mundo, nunca hagas enfadar a un duende

Su estancia en el banco fue extraña, pues Hagrid primero lo llevo a su bóveda de dónde sacaron dinero; Hagrid se puso a explicarle las monedas del mundo mágico y Harry fingió curiosidad por lo que le contaba; luego le llevo a otra cámara, la setecientos trece, Hagrid le repitió varias veces que bajar a esa cámara era un asunto de Hogwarts y que el lugar más seguro era la propia escuela.

Una vez salieron del banco Hagrid condujo a Harry a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, al entrar Harry se subió al pedestal que le indico la dependienta, en el de al lado había un muchacho de cabello rubio muy peinado como si se lo hubiera aplastado con gomina

- También vas a ir a Hogwarts, supongo – dijo el muchacho – mi padre está comprando los libros y mi madre mirando las varitas

- Si, voy a ir a Hogwarts – respondió Harry – acabo de salir del subterráneo del banco; este es el primer lugar al que entro.

- ¿Sabes en que casa vas a estar?

- La verdad es que no – respondió – aunque creo que Ravenclaw estaría bien

- Yo voy a estar en Slytherin, toda mi familia ha estado allí; creo que si me pusieran en Hufflepuff me moriría de la vergüenza

Harry no respondió, pues no le apetecía entrar en discusiones absurdas en su primer día en el mundo mágico, solo lamentaba no estar allí con nadie de su familia

- Eh mira ese – dijo el muchacho rubio señalando al exterior, Hagrid estaba golpeando el cristal con una lechuza nival dentro de una jaula en una de las manos

- Se llama Hagrid, creo; trabaja en Hogwarts

- He oído que es una especie de sirviente

- No sé a lo que se dedica con exactitud en el colegio; solo me está acompañando a realizar mis compras – dijo Harry escapándosele un tono molesto

- ¿y tus padres?

- Murieron; según la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid fueron a Hogwarts

La dependienta interrumpió la conversación pues ya tenía el uniforme escolar de Harry; este cogió la bolsa que contenia las túnicas, corbatas, pantalones, camisas y capa del uniforme bien plegadas

- Nos veremos por Hogwarts – le dijo al rubio a modo de despedida

- Quizá incluso en el expreso – respondió el muchacho

Una vez fuera de la tienda comenzó a caminar al lado de Hagrid, lo que resultaba tremendamente dificultoso; decidió entablar una conversación con Hagrid aprovechándose de que el muchacho de la tienda anterior le había hablado de casas

- Hagrid, ¿Qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?

- Son casas de la escuela; hay cuatro, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. A Ravenclaw van los empollones, no son muy agradables pero tampoco son desagradables tienen las miras muy cerradas con sus estudios y pocas veces se relacionan con alguien que consideren intelectualmente inferior; los Hufflepuff, son considerados por todos inútiles y Slytherin es la casa a la que van todos los magos oscuros; en cambio, Gryffindor, es la mejor casa de todas

Se detuvieron en la tienda de plumas y pergamino y compraron una buena reserva para todo el curso; en total unos catorce pergaminos, tres plumas y varios botes de tinta. Luego fueron a la tienda de instrumentos mágicos en la que compraron un buen par de guantes de piel de dragón, un caldero del material y medida indicados en la lista escolar, el telescopio y los distintos frascos de cristal. Después pasaron por la tienda de ingredientes para pociones, en la que Hagrid pidió el kit básico para pociones y no permitió a Harry ni comprar un kit personalizado no dos kits básicos

- Pero Hagrid, si me equivoco con algún ingrediente tendré que tener algo de ingrediente extra para reparar el error

- Si te equivocas el profesor de pociones tiene un armario de ingredientes en el aula para esas ocasiones, no merece la pena gastar el dinero en esto

Más tarde en la librería, Hagrid no le permitió comprar libros extra, argumentando que con los que le ponían en la lista le bastaban para sacar bien el curso en Hogwarts; eso le molesto a Harry, pues a él le agradaban mucho los libros y creía que los libros de la lista eran el material básico únicamente; se hizo una nota mental de plantear la situación en casa, seguramente le recomendarían buenos libros. Por último se dirigieron a Ollivander, a comprar la varita, por el comentario del dueño de la tienda, Harry dedujo que Hagrid conservaba su varita en el interior de su paraguas, no creía que aquello fuese legal o sensato, tendría que preguntar sobre eso más tarde; Harry probó varias varitas hasta dar con la adecuada para él; esta era de acebo y fénix; y el señor Ollivander no paraba de repetir que eso era curioso

- ¿Qué es tan curioso?

- Vera señor Potter, es muy curioso que tu estuvieras destinado a esta varita cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Una vez salieron de la tienda de varitas, Hagrid lo condujo hasta una de baúles donde compraron un baúl de cuero marrón con remaches de bronce, en el interior guardaron todas las compras. Al entrar en al caldero chorreante de nuevo se dirigieron hacia la profesora McGonagall quien estaba esperándoles, un poco impaciente.

La profesora volvió a llevarlo al Jeffersonian cargando también el baúl de Harry, antes de entrar en el museo le dijo a Harry cuando y donde debía coger el tren escolar, explicándole con lujo de detalles como se entraba en el andén 9 ¾.


	8. Capitulo 8

Una vez regreso a casa, Harry abrió su baúl enseñando a su madre todas las compras así como la lechuza nívea que le había regalado Hagrid; le contó con todo lujo de detalles lo ocurrido durante las compras a su madre, a Jack y a Natalie. Desde el hecho de que McGonagall lo había asignado a Hagrid nada más llegar al callejón diagon, describiendo como este superaba la altura y anchura de una estructura ósea normal incluso para el más alto de los humanos; la bajada a las cámaras, incluso les mostro la llave de su bóveda, todo lo que había sucedido en el banco y como Hagrid había sacado un diminuto objeto envuelto en papel diciéndole que aquello era un asunto secretísimo de Hogwarts; la conversación con el chico de la tienda, aunque esa conversación no había sido muy relevante pero de todas formas les conto sobre ella y describió también al muchacho, también les comento como se había hecho el tonto e ignorante y lo que le conto Hagrid sobre las casas, la forma en que había ensalzado la de Gryffindor como si el resto no valiesen mucho

- Bueno – dijo Natalie – hay mucha gente que piensa de esa forma, y esa gente no solo pertenece a la casa Gryffindor, en realidad en todas las casas hay gente que piensa que la suya es la mejor de todas, la única que merece la pena – explico Natalie – es cuestión de decidir si entrar o no en conflicto en esas situaciones; en realidad todas las casas son igual de importantes, que no se te olvide eso, ninguna es superior a otra

- ¿Y a qué casa quieres ir? – pregunto Jack

- A Ravenclaw – dijo Harry con orgullo – inteligencia, sabiduría y erudición

- Pues a mí me gustaría saber sobre las casas – dijo Brennan – por lo que contáis parece como si cada una tuviera sus características y su propia historia

- Así es – confirmo Natalie

Harry cogió el libro que había dejado en la mesilla del café, libro que se estaba leyendo, era el libro que hablaba sobre las casas y se lo paso a su madre; el ya conocía su contenido lo suficiente como para ver qué casa encajaba más con él, tal como lo había manifestado hace unos días

- Este libro habla sobre las cuatro casas, está muy interesante

- Gracias Harry

Harry siguió contando lo ocurrido; su disgusto por no poder mirar los libros a sus anchas, el que no le permitieran comprar más que un kit de ingredientes básicos

- No te preocupes por todo eso – le dijo Jack – mañana vamos a la zona mágica de Maryland y compramos lo que necesites, tendrás que ponerte una gorra para que no te reconozcan pero por lo demás… tendrás unas compras entretenidas

- Por lo menos con la lechuza podre comunicarme con vosotros cuando este en hogwarts, aunque es un poco raro, no comprendo porque me lo ha regalado – comento Harry – no creo que sea muy habitual hacer regalos a los alumnos, de todas formas pensaba comprarme una, eso que me ahorro – añadió – aunque creo que esta destaca un poco

Harry se sentó pensativo, le había venido a la mente una idea y quería comentárselo a Jack y a Natalie, ya que eran de todos a los que conocía y confiaba los que sabían de magia

- ¿Seria factible tener una segunda varita?

- Si, seria bueno, pero es muy difícil que una segunda varita te escoja cuando ya te ha escogido una y funciona correctamente – respondió Natalie – es más fácil si la segunda varita posee cualidades similares a la que te eligió en primer lugar o si esta perteneció a algún familiar de primer grado con quien es probable que compartas ciertas afinidades

- En realidad hacer eso equivale a tener un as bajo la manga – comento Jack

- Las varitas son vuestras armas así como la pistola es el arma de Booth – comento Brennan – y yo sé que Booth lleva una segunda arma en el tobillo aparte de la reglamentaria

- Exacto – dijo Harry - ¿podría conseguir yo una?

- Ni idea – respondió Jack – dentro de un par de años podríamos probar, pero por ahora ninguna varita te ira mejor que la que has adquirido

- ¿De qué son vuestras varitas? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- Sauce y pluma de águila imperial – dijo Jack

- Álamo temblón y nervio de corazón de león – dijo Natalie – irónico ¿no? – intercambio una fugaz mirada con Jack – una Slytherin con un componente del león en su varita

Harry al principio no comprendió donde estaba la ironía, pero sonrió ante el último comentario de Natalie, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto; por lo que había leído las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban enfrentadas prácticamente desde la fundación de Hogwarts y conocía a la perfección los símbolos de las casas

- La mía es de acebo y fénix – comento Harry – según Ollivander es muy poderosa y también la varita hermana de la de Voldemort, claro que no sé lo que significa

Jack y Natalie intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras Harry observaba su nueva varita; ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba y que las varitas tuvieran núcleos idénticos bien podría ser una maldición o una bendición

- Harry, eso significa que sí las varitas se enfrentasen entre si y llegasen a conectarse no responderían correctamente la una contra la otra – respondió Jack

- Creo que si que te va a ser necesario tener una varita secundaria, aunque tengamos que pagar para que te la fabriquen individualmente – dijo Natalie – lo cual quizá suponga la mejor solución

- Lo haremos en navidades, así Harry tendrá tiempo de adaptarse al funcionamiento de su varita – dijo Jack – yo buscare en la biblioteca de mi familia lo referente a varitas y sus componentes

- Entonces es malo que sean hermanas las varitas – dedujo Harry

- No Harry, no es ni bueno ni malo; la varita no decide en qué tipo de mago se convertirá su propietario, sino el propietario en si

(***)

El mes de Agosto fue entretenido para Harry, aparte de conocer a Max, el padre de su madre pese a las reservas que tenía esta al respecto, cabe decir que Harry al principio estaba un poco receloso pero tras un par de conversaciones con él supo que era un tipo legal que haría cuanto tuviese que hacer por mantener a su familia segura. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo los primeros capítulos de todos los libros y esquematizándolos en varias hojas, era a su manera una forma de estudiar algo por adelantado, en lugar de centrarse en leer los libros simplemente se centro en conocer bastante bien los tres primeros capítulos de cada libro, lo cual era mucho decir, en el libro de historia de la magia encontró el nombre ideal para su lechuza, "Hedwig", pues no quería hacer como Natalie que llamaba a su serpiente "serpens". Para Harry todos los libros resultaban interesantes, de todos ellos los que más le gustaban eran los relacionados con las pociones y por ende fue a los que más tiempo les dedico llegando a estudiarse los siete primeros en lugar de los tres primeros. Por otro lado, la segunda semana de agosto, Jack lo llevo a la plaza mágica de Maryland; Harry aprovecho para adquirir unos libros que intuía le iban a ayudar un poco, compro la "guía de elaboración de pociones, nivel principiante" y "principios de la astronomía" pues le parecía bastante absurdo que fueran iniciados en una asignatura sin contar con un libro de apoyo; también aprovecho la visita para comprar el segundo Kit básico de pociones y algunos ingredientes sueltos que eran importantes pero que no se incluían en los kits.

Tres días antes de que comenzase el curso escolar se dedico a etiquetar los libros con su nombre y a ordenarlo todo en su baúl para tenerlo todo preparado aunque no sabía si le permitirían o no meter eso en un avión. Jack le dio la solución, se aparecerían cerca de Kings Kross y caminarían hasta dentro de la estación, de esa forma no habría problemas en las aduanas.

El uno de septiembre llegó y aunque el expreso de hogwarts salía a las diez de la mañana, Harry quería estar allí a las 8 de la mañana para poder coger un buen sitio en el tren y acomodarse, por ello se levantó poco antes de las tres de la madrugada debido al asunto eso de la diferencia entre los husos horarios, tras darse una ducha rápida, desayunar y vestirse con ropa apropiada para no llamar la atención de los muggles, cogió el baúl y espero a que su "tio" Jack fuese a recogerlo, muy consciente de que iban a aparecerse. Antes de salir, su madre le dio en una bolsita un brick de leche de doscientos mililitros y un paquetito que contenía unas cuatro o cinco galletas, también le dio un bocadillo de atun con olivas para cuando le entrasen ganas de comer pues no quería que tomase muchos dulces.

Tras aparecerse en un callejón cercano a la estación de King's Kross, se aproximaron a la estación y cogieron un carrito portaequipajes, caminaron por el interior de la estación, allí había bastante gente a esa hora pero no tanta como lo hubiese habido más tarde; con disimulo cruzaron la barrera por la que se entraba al andén 9 ¾, en aquel andén no había nadie, únicamente una locomotora de color rojo que parecía funcionar con carbón; los trenes ya no funcionaban de esa manera, Harry sonrió sería divertido viajar en una locomotora. Escogió con Jack un compartimento a mitad del tren escolar y acomodaron el baúl en la rejilla portaequipajes, Harry se encontraba cansado por haber dormido relativamente poco, pese a que se acostó a la temprana hora de las nueve de la noche, aunque no consiguió dormirse hasta las once aproximadamente, por lo que se propuso dormir un rato hasta que el tren partiera tumbándose en el compartimento; Jack le hizo compañía hasta que faltaba poco para las nueve y media de la mañana que era justo cuando comenzaba a llegar la mayoría de la gente, Jack lo despertó antes de marcharse y le deseo suerte, aunque antes le ayudo a bajar el baúl para coger uno de los uniformes y ponérselo. Una vez se marchó Jack, Harry se tomó el pequeño brick de leche y se comió las galletas, poco a poco comenzaba a oír gente por el pasillo buscando compartimentos vacíos o aquellos que estaban ocupados por alguno de sus amigos; se tocó disimuladamente el cabello, durante el último año se lo había dejado crecer un poco de forma que ahora le venía por los hombros, lo que lo hizo más manejable y menos anárquico, por suerte su madre no le daba importancia al aspecto físico pues un chico con el cabello como él lo llevaba resultaba muy extraño; cogió la goma que llevaba en la muñeca y se ató el pelo en forma de una pequeña cola, miro un momento su baúl, agradecía que Jack le hubiese regalado ese candado mágico con el que mantenía el baúl con un extra de protección.

El tren partió a la hora indicada, las diez de la mañana, poco después de su partida, aproximadamente unos quince minutos un muchacho pelirrojo de su misma edad entro en el compartimento.

- Hola – dijo el chico - ¿está libre este sitio?

- Claro

El chico se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, más que mirarlo a él miraba su cicatriz, eso a Harry no le gusto "¿va a ser así a partir de ahora" pensó Harry quien ahora mismo se sentía como un espécimen del zoológico

- Eres Harry Potter – dijo poniéndose muy contento como si aquello fuera lo más importante que le había pasado

- Si, lo sé – dijo Harry – aunque mi apellido actual es Brennan, no Potter

- Oí que vivias con muggles, ¿Cómo son? – pregunto, el muchacho parecía no haber escuchado lo que Harry le había dicho

- Hay de todo, como en todas partes – respondió – por cierto tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo

- Soy Ron Weasley – dijo el chico- así que empiezas este año, como yo; ¿ya sabes en que casa estarás?

- Pues no se mucho sobre casas

- Yo espero estar en Gryffindor, como toda mi familia – dijo Ron – es la mejor casa de todas, si me pusieran en Slytherin creo que me iría, es la casa con peor reputación de toda la escuela, allí solo van los magos oscuros

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – pregunto Harry tratando de desviar la conversación pues no tenia ganas de entrar en debates sobre las casas estando frente a alguieno tenia ganas de entrar en debates sobre las casas y menos con alguien que a priori parecia tener una actitd similar a la de Hagrid respecto al resto

- Si, un montón – respondió Ron – Bill y Charlie ya terminaron; Bill trabaja para Gringots en Egipto como rompedor de maldiciones y Charlie en una reserva de dragones en Rumanía – comenzó hablando con orgullo – Percy está en quinto y lo han nombrado prefecto – dijo con disgusto – Fred y George son los gemelos y son muy bromistas, la gente los quiere mucho, luego estoy yo que empiezo este año y por último esta Ginny, la consentida de mamá – papá y mamá compraron a Percy una lechuza por ser prefecto y yo he tenido que heredar los viejos libros de papá, la vieja túnica de Bill, la varita de Charlie y la antigua mascota de Percy; es un poco patética – añadió mostrándole lo que parecía ser una rata de alcantarilla

- Las ratas pueden transmitir varias enfermedades como la fiebre por mordedura de rata, la rabia, la leptospirosis, las distintas cepas de hantavirus…

- ¡Scabbers es muy sana!, ha estado con nuestra familia desde que Percy la encontró en el jardín – dijo Ron ofendido

- No decía que la tuya estuviese enferma o pudiese transmitir alguna de esas enfermedades, decía que las ratas son vectores para las mismas

- Si sigues hablando de esa manera terminaras en Ravenclaw, y créeme, Ravenclaw –advirtió Ron como si aquello fuera vergonzoso

Tras aquello durante un buen rato siguieron en silencio, aunque Ron se puso a hablar sobre Quiddicth en varias ocasiones mientras Harry se dedicaba a asentir y a responderle cuando tenía que hacerlo, Harry dudaba que lo que afirmaba ron fuese cierto, pues para él la causa de que los chudley cannons pierdan la liga todos los años es porque el resto de equipos compran a los árbitros, claramente aquello lo veía poco creible, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y a mirar por la ventanilla.

Sobre las tres del mediodía pasó el carrito de los dulces, eso confirmaba que era la única comida que había en el tren si es que a eso se le podía llamar comida; Harry sabía que no debía comer muchos dulces pero ello no significara que no pudiese comprar un poco de todo, tras comprarlo lo dejo en el asiento y saco el bocadillo que le había preparado su madre para el viaje comenzando a comérselo

- Puedes coger lo que quieras – le dijo a Ron – siempre que me guardes un poco de todo

Ron sonrió y comenzó a comer dejando de lado la comida casera que él traía, comenzó a explicarle que era cada dulce, aunque Harry ya lo sabía, pero por el momento decidió continuar jugando a ser el bobo que no sabe nada del mundo mágico como se supone que debía ser.

De repente una lechuza golpeó el cristal, Harry abrió la ventanilla permitiéndole entrar, era una carta de su "tio" Jack; dirigida a él. La cogió ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de Ron, seguramente aquello no era lo ideal.

- Es de un chico que conocí en el callejón Diagon – inventó – me dijo que estudiaba en algún lugar cercano a Alaska o algo así

Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla rápidamente completamente apoyado sobre la pared del vagón en actitud vigilante, temía que su compañero de compartimento comenzase a dotorear la carta, negó levemente la cabeza y se puso en posición normal, estaba adquiriendo algo de la habitual paranoia de Jack

_Harry,_

_Se que desde el principio querías conocer detalles del caso Gormogon, pero es necesario a pesar de las negativas que te dimos que sepas lo que ha ocurrido, esto nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa._

_Hace unas horas, habrán pasado unas horas cuando te llegue la carta, hoy mismo a las 10:15 de la mañana he recibido una aterradora noticia, noticia de la que todos hemos acordado conveniente informarte a ti; Zack ha resultado ser el nuevo ayudante de aquel asesino en seria caníbal al que llamábamos Gormogon. Al parecer según me han contado Brennan y Booth, Gormogon utilizó la propia lógica de Zack para embaucarlo y convencerle de que su retorcida visión del mundo es la correcta; la lógica, aquello por lo que Zack se caracterizaba, ha acabado siendo su destrucción. Sweets ha accedido a declararlo incapaz mental para que sea ingresado en una clínica psiquiátrica en lugar de un centro penitenciario._

_Se que es un día muy importante para ti y que esta mala noticia puede habértelo chafado, pero hemos considerado que era más conveniente contártelo hoy que dentro de unos meses._

_Jack_

_P.D: Suerte en la selección_

Harry terminó de leer la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, Ron seguía mirándolo con curiosidad, parecía deseoso de preguntar algo pero no lo hizo, pues la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse. En el entraron tres chicos: uno era delgado, rubio, con facciones finas y porte aristocrático; los otros dos eran un poco más altos que el otro chico y corpulentos, más bien parecían escoltas. Harry reconocio al muchacho rubio como aquel con el que había mantenido una breve conversación en la tienda de túnicas de madame Malkin

- De modo que tu eres Harry Potter – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – Ron soltó una risita al oír aquel nombre - ¿mi nombre te hace gracia? – Inquirió mirando al pelirrojo molesto – no necesito preguntarte el tuyo para saber que eres un Weasley

- Draco, la constelación del dragón – dijo Harry – hay numerosas leyendas que afirman que el dragón es el protector; de hecho algunas culturas orientales tienen al dragón como símbolo de adoración

- Si, según varios documentos de astronomía así es – dijo Draco que miraba a Harry de forma rara – la familia de mi madre tiende a poner nombres de estrellas y constelaciones a sus hijos – comento – Potter, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites saber sobre Hogwarts y este mundo así en cuanto a buenas amistades se refiere – añadió tendiéndole la mano

- Considerare tu oferta Draco – dijo Harry educadamente estrechándole la mano, pues si bien ese comentario le había parecido extraño, prefería llevar la situación en términos cordiales - ¿por qué no os quedáis tú y tus amigos aquí?; hay comida de sobra y tus musculosos amigos parecen hambrientos – ofreció Harry

Ron miro con enfado la situación y se levantó saliendo del comportamiento murmurando algo que contenía las palabras "traidor" y "magos oscuros"; Harry se encogió de hombros y contemplo el paisaje mientras comía un poco de chocolate que había comprado

- Por cierto, no te los he presentado – dijo Draco ignorando por completo la salida de Ron del compartimento – estos son Crabbe y Goyle

- Un placer, mmm… ¿eso son vuestros nombres, vuestros apodo o vuestros apellidos?

- Sus apellidos – dijo Draco – generalmente en el mundo mágico nos tratamos por el apellido a excepción de a las buenas amistades

- Yo soy Vincent – dijo Crabbe

- Yo Gregory

Transcurridos los primeros minutos se pusieron a hablar sobre Quiddicth, Harry participó en la conversación de vez en cuando pero la mayor parte del tiempo la dedico a escuchar; pronto la conversación se dirigió a la descripción de las distintas jugadores en el equipo con sus funciones.

- Creo que yo podría ser un buen guardián – comento Harry – me parece un puesto interesante dentro del equipo, aunque no se mucho sobre Quiddicth se sobre un deporte muggle que consiste en llevar el balón con los pies al extremo contrario del campo e impulsarlo hacia un rectángulo formado por hierros para anotar un punto – explico Harry – yo jugué a ese deporte de portero desde los ocho años, el portero es el que trata de detener el balón para que no anoten – añadió – sé que no es comparable al Quiddicth pero… - se encogió de Hombros

Los tres chicos lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad, extrañeza… Draco fue el primero en hablar

- Quizá podamos probar si eres o no un buen guardián cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts; es una lástima que los de primero tengamos que volar supervisados todo el año

- Pues yo tengo ganas de aprender a volar – dijo Harry intencionadamente

En ese instante la puerta del compartimento se abrió de nuevo, Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si ello era lo habitual en esos viajes; en el umbral de la puerta estaban dos personas, un chico y una chica, a la chica la conocía de vista pues era a quien había ido a recoger McGonagall cuando lo acompaño al callejón, aunque no sabía su nombre; el chico tenía aspecto tímido, lo miro brevemente y bajo la mirada luego rápidamente; al parecer estaban buscando el sapo de Neville, que era el nombre de aquel tímido muchacho.

- ¿Lo estáis buscando por todo el tren? – les pregunto Harry

- Sí

- No parece el mejor método – comento Harry – tengo una idea, os ayudare a buscarlo, por cierto mi nombre es Harry

- Neville – dijo tímidamente el muchacho

- Yo soy Hermione Granger – dijo impresionada – y lo sé todo sobre ti

- Con el debido respeto; es imposible que una persona lo sepa todo sobre otra cuando nadie llega a saberlo todo sobre si mismo

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el primer vagón sin detenerse a preguntar en ningún compartimento, los otros dos lo seguían, recordaba haber visto cuando había llegado que el vagón estaba reservado para los prefectos; si alguien podía ayudar a Neville era uno de ellos.

- Buenas tardes – saludo al llegar a un prefecto pelirrojo que llevaba una túnica con los colores representativos de la casa Gryffindor; el prefecto estaba leyendo – Neville a perdido su sapo y nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlo – explico la situación – la locomotora en grande y ese sapo es muy importante para Neville

- Esta bien – dijo el pelirrojo señalando la página por la que estaba y cerrando el libro – vayamos vagón por vagón probando con el encantamiento convocador, seguro que aparece

Cinco minutos después, Neville ya tenía su sapo con él de nuevo y el prefecto estaba orgulloso de su labor prestándoles ayuda

- ¿A quién debemos agradecer? – pregunto Harry educadamente

- Uh, soy Percy Weasley, prefecto de quinto año

Tras las devidas presentaciones se despidieron de Percy u emprendieron el camino de regreso al compartimento, Harry los acompaño a los suyos antes de dirigirse al suyo; Hermione no paraba hablar de las casas

- … yo espero estar en Gryffindor, he estado preguntando y parece la mejor de todas, oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí…

- Mmm… Hermione - dijo Harry "al menos ahora ya se su nombre" - ¿quieres ir a gryfffindor porque te gustan sus cualidades o porque el actual director fue a esa casa? – le planteo – piénsalo, pareces una chica demasiado lista para tomar una decisión solo porque alguien muy afamado estuvo allí

- Pues yo… soy hija de muggles, no sabía nada de Hogwarts y ….

- Yo me compre un libro sobre las casas de Hogwarts y a decir verdad cada una tienen sus propias características y muchas veces difieren bastante de unas a otras; todas las casas son igual de importantes – explico Harry – o al menos esa es mi interpretación.

Finalmente Harry regreso a su compartimento, Draco y sus amigos ya se habían marchado de allí, cosa que a Harry tampoco es que le importase demasiado, le vendría bien disfrutar de un poco de silencio para pensar en la carta que le había enviado Jack. Poco después de que anocheciera el maquinista anuncio que se encontraban próximos a Hogsmeade y que pronto el tren llegaría a su destino

(***)

Harry se apeó en la estación de Hogsmeade como todos los alumnos dejando el baúl con sus útiles en la rejilla portaequipajes pues según el tipo de la locomotora los baúles les serían llevados a sus dormitorios; no le agradaba dejar sus cosas donde cualquiera podía curiosear en ella pero al parecer aquel era el procedimiento actual.

Camino tras los tres chicos que habían entrado es su compartimento, los que parecían escoltas tenían los brazos llenos de las golosinas que les habían quedado sin abrir

- Los de primer año, por aquí – dijo una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Hagrid; busco con la mirada el lugar del que procedía la voz; unos diez metros frente a ellos se movía claramente un farol, era allí donde tenían que ir.

Harry se dirigió a donde estaba la luz, lugar donde se formaba un cúmulo de alumnos, Harry dedujo que ahí estaban todos los de primero. Hagrid se puso a contarlos tal cual haría un pastor con sus ovejas o sus cabras, una vez se aseguró de que estaban todos, los condujo por un estrecho sendero que desembocaba en un lago, donde aguardaban unos ocho botes, ninguno de ellos tenía remo

- No más de cuatro por bote – anunció Hagrid

Harry se metio en el primer note que pillo, el más cercano a él, a su lado se sentó un muchacho de piel morena como la de la raza negra pero con facciones caucásicas; detrás de ellos se sentaron dos chicas, que eran gemelas univitelinas según pudo apreciar Harry, además ambas tenían un toque hindú en sus facciones. Observo el resto de barcas, ninguno se quedó solo, pues hubo unas tres barcas ocupadas solamente por tres personas, Hagrid iba el solo en una, lo cual Harry considero muy lógico dada la envergadura del hombre. Los botes comenzaron a moverse todos al unísono, manteniendo la misma velocidad durante todo el trayecto, pasaron por una especie de túnel y al salir de él vieron el impresionante castillo que era Hogwarts. Poco después llegaron al embarcadero y abandonaron el bote; junto con sus compañeros, Harry subió las escaleras del embarcadero hasta llegar a la basta explanada de los terrenos, aunque Harry no alcanzaba a verlos todos debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero estaba seguro que en realidad los terrenos serían más accidentados que llanos. Siguió a Hagrid hasta las puestas del castillo donde la profesora McGonagall parecía estar esperándolos

- Los alumnos de primer año, profesora McGonagall

- Gracias, Hagrid

Entraron en el castillo, lo primero que Harry vio fue el amplio y luminoso vestíbulo, no sabía mucho de ese tipo de construcciones pero le parecía como si todo allí tuviese las proporciones matemáticas que debía tener; la profesora los condujo a un pequeño cuarto y les indico que aguardaran, Harry se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared, era evidente que lo estaban preparando todo para la ceremonia de selección, mientras aguardaban observó a los fantasmas de Hogwarts pasar aunque no le prestó atención a ninguno de ellos ni a lo que decían. La profesora McGonagall no tardo en regresar a por ellos, aunque durante la espera muchos se habían puesto nerviosos; Harry creía que dejarles en esa habitación unos minutos era una forma de provocarles ese efecto. Entraron al gran comedor y la profesora los condujo entre dos mesas que por los colores de los uniformes y de los estandartes que colgaban del techo, Harry dedujo que se trataba de las casas Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

- A continuación seréis seleccionados para vuestra casa, donde pasareis la mayor parte de vuestro tiempo en los siete años que estéis aquí – anuncio la profesora – las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravencaw … y Slytherin – esto último lo dijo en un tono tenso de voz, como si le desagradase completamente – sabed que vuestros triunfos serán puntos para vuestras casas y cualquier infracción de las reglas os hará perderlos – explico brevemente sin meterse en lo competitivo que era el sistema de puntos de la copa de la casa – y ahora da comienzo la ceremonia de selección.

_Oh, podras pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves…_

Harry desconecto completamente de la canción del sombrero seleccionador, por todo aquello que había leído, el sombrero se dedicaba a describir su punción y las características de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts; mientras es sombrero cantaba se dedicó a sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a todo lo que había aprendido por lo que quería formar parte de la casa Ravenclaw y el reciente miedo a que le ocurriera algo semejante a lo de Zack quien se había convertido en un buen amigo que lo ayudo en varias ocasiones a afinar algunos de los trabajos que hacía en el colegio. el sombrero dejo de cantar y la voz de la profesora McGonagall lo saco de su particular nube.

- Hannah Abbott

- Hufflepuff

- Mandy Brocklehurst

- Ravenclaw

- Susan Bones

- Hufflepuff

- Terry Boot

- Ravenclaw

- Lavender Brown

- Gryffindor

- Millicent Bulstrode

- Slytherin

Harry pudo notar una cosa en lo poco que llevaban de selección, con cada alumno el sombrero se tomaba un tiempo distinto como si alguno de ellos le resultase más complejo

- Michael Corner

- Ravenclaw

- Vicent Crabbe

- Slytherin

- Tracey Davis

- Slytherin

- Justin Finch-Flrtchey

- Hufflepuff

Harry noto algo raro, no lo habían llamado, pero no le parecía correcto interrumpir ahora para ello; estaba pensando en que palabras emplear cuando le vino algo a la mente, aquel mundo, el mundo mágico, lo conocía como Harry Potter, no como Harry Brennan y de hecho recordaba que la carta de admisión a Hogwarts se dirigían a él por el apellido de sus difuntos padres biológicos, no por el apellido de su madre

- Seamus Finnigan

- Gryffindor

- Hermione Greanger

- Gryffindor

- Daphne Greengrass

- Slytherin

- Anthony Goldstein

- Ravenclaw

- Gregory Goyle

- Slytherin

- Megan jones

- Hufflepuff

- Neville Longbotton

- Gryffindor

- Draco Malfoy

- Slytherin

- Morag McDOugal

- Ravenclaw

- Ernie Mcmillan

- Hufflepuff

- Theodore Nott

- Slytherin

- Pansy Parkinson

- Slytherin

- Padma Patil

- Ravenclaw

- Parvati Patil

- Gryffindor

Junto con los aplausos de la mesa de la casa Gryffindor apareció algo de asombro por el comedor, pues eran hermanas gemelas; Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertido pues si bien los gemelos son genéticamente idénticos puedes llegar a desarrollar distintas personalidades

- Harry Potter

Camino hacia donde estaba la profesora McGonagall con el sombrero

- Mi apellido es Brennan; profesora – dijo amablemente – soy Harry Brennan desde el mismo momento en que fui adoptado

Harry oyó una exclamación de asombro y confusión por todo el comedor; era evidente que lo habían oído a pesar de emplear un tono bajo de voz. El pergamino con la lista de alumnos comenzó a brillar, lo que pareció sorprender más a todo el salón; Harry frunció el ceño, no comprendía que ocurría pero por fortuna tenía a quien preguntarle; se sentí en el taburete y permitió que el sombrero le fuese colocado

- "Mmm… difícil, muy difícil" – oyó Harry una vocecilla a su oído, ¿el sombrero le estaba hablando? – "en efecto, te estoy hablando; tienes características de todas las casas ya sean innatas o adquiridas" – menciono el sombrero – "veo que algo te está haciendo dudar, algo sobre una elección que ya habías tomado"

- "Si, había pensado que tal vez me iría bien en Ravenclaw; pero le ha ocurrido algo malo a un amigo mío, usaron su propia lógica en su contra y acabo perdiéndose a si mismo"

- "en efecto Ravenclaw había sido la más adecuada para ti dada tus ansias de comprender todo aquello que te rodea"

- "no quisiera tener un gran riesgo de perderme a mi mismo" – pensó Harry - "es imposible evitarlo pero no lo es minimizarlo"

- "de acuerdo, déjame que piense; eres ambicioso, deseas desarrollar todo tu potencial pero sospecho que Slytherin entra también en tu concepto de riesgo a perderte" – comenzó al sombrero, era evidente que lo estaba analizando en profundidad – "eres valiente sin lugar a dudas, pero pocas veces te dejas llevar por la impulsividad, eres más de pensar antes de actuar la mayoría de ocasiones, mmm… que es lo que veo… parece que eres consciente de que a pesar del intelecto hay que trabajar de forma constante para emplearlo en todo su potencial. Ya se donde ponerte… "- el sombrero había terminado su análisis y pronto pronunciaría su veredicto – Hufflepuff

La decisión del sombrero atrajo un gran número de cuchicheos por parte de las otras casas, Harry los ignoro y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa observando como su uniforme adquiría los colores de Hufflepuff, la casa de los justos, leales y trabajadores. Una vez sentado observó al sombrero, quedaban cuatro alumnos por seleccionar, pero ninguno había sido llamado; finalmente cuando los murmullos cesaron, la ceremonia de selección continuó

- Dean Thomas

- Gryffindor

- Lisa Turpin

- Ravenclaw

- Ronald Weasley

- Gryffindor

- Blaise Zabini

- Slytherin

La profesora McGonagall enrollo el pergamino y se llevó el taburete y el sombrero; mientras salía del gran comedor las fuentes se llenaron de comida, Harry sonrió, la espera había merecido la pena, agradecía no haberse atiborrado de dulces en el tren. Se sirvió un poco de todo en el plato con cuidado de no tocar la comida que comerían los demás.

En la mesa de profesores, la gran mayoría pese a estar cenando seguía un tanto sorprendidos por la selección, era bien cierto que había un componente tradicional en las casas, pero lo que ninguno esperaba era cierta selección en particular, la selección de Harry; esta había comenzado de forma poco convencional al corregir a la profesora su apellido, el hecho había contrariado a Dumbledore pues demostraba que el niño tenía un afecto por su actual familia que no le era conveniente, porque Harry debía apoyarse en una familia del mundo mágico que fuese de confianza, una familia que lo guiara por la senda correcta y no ser arropado por una familia sobre la que no tenía…a la que no conocía; y para complicar las cosas más, había entrado en Hufflepuff en lugar de en Gryffindor, la casa en si era respetable pero no la apropiada para Harry; Harry debía der formado para ser un héroe, no para ser alguien que se queda en segundo plano o demasiado pacifista para cumplir con su deber. La profesora McGonagall estaba sorprendida, pues si bien se esperaba que Harry no fuera a Gryffindor como a ella le hubiera gustado ya que tubo a sus padres como alumnos, se esperaba que el sombrero lo enviase a Ravenclaw dadas las aptitudes que había observado en el cuándo fue a buscarlo para comprar sus útiles. Hagrid estaba desilusionado, no hubiese creído que Harry acabaría en donde nadie nunca destaca, pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado de que no hubiese sido enviado a una casa peor, la peor de todas. Pomona Sprout una vez se recuperó del Shock inicial de que Harry fuese alumno de su casa se alegró de aquella adquisición como lo hacía de cualquier otro alumno seleccionado para su casa, para ella todos los Hufflepuff eran un orgullo por igual y los trataba a todos como si fuesen hijos suyos. Severus Snape, por otra parte pensaba que lo había hecho apropósito para llamar más la atención sobre si mismo, desde que había comenzado la noche lo había estado observando, su pelo recogido y su rostro sin gafas hacían que se pareciera menos a quien lo atormento tanto en el colegio, pero no se molestaba en ocultar la cicatriz, parecía que estaba complacido con ella y la exhibía como una corona mostrando una actitud digna de un Potter; luego ignorando deliberadamente la canción del sombrero seleccionador como si la considerase poco importante; algo que le fue realmente sorprendente y extraño fue el que se hiciese llamar públicamente por otro apellido, apellido que le sonaba de algo, y la reacción del pergamino a aquello, eso nunca había ocurrido antes que supiera, claro que tampoco había ocurrido que un niño arrogante clamase apellidarse de otra forma en un momento así, no comprendía lo ocurrido; y para finalizar, había acabado en Hufflepuff, en lugar de la esperada casa Gryffindor, lo que para Snape indicaba dos posibilidades que no tenía ningún talento mágico y que lo había hecho para llamar la atención; "debe tratarse de las dos cosas, sino hubiese sido enviado directamente a Gryffindor"

(***)

Tras los platos de comida o más bien cena, aparecieron los postres, Harry cogió solo un trozo pequeño de pastel de chocolate, no quería pasarse comiendo pese al exceso de comida que había en las mesas, veinte minutos después los postres desaparecieron, entonces un anciano de larga barba blanca y gafas de medialuna apoyadas sobre el puente de una nariz que era obvio había sido severamente fracturada en alguna ocasión o fracturada varias veces por la misma zona, recordando lo que había leído en historia de Hogwarts sobre la organización de la mesa principal, la mesa del profesorado, era evidente que ese era el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore.

- Ahora que todos habéis cenado, quisiera hacer unos comunicados de principio de curso – comenzó – el bosque que se haya en los terrenos, el bosque prohibido, está prohibido para todos los alumnos; por otra parte este año el pasillo del tercer piso del ala oeste está prohibido para todo aquel que no desee una muerte dolorosa – añadió – dicho esto, podéis marcharos; los prefectos os conducirán a las salas comunes

Harry frunció el ceño ante las prohibiciones, verdaderamente le parecía evidente por su propio nombre que no estaba permitido entrar en el bosque prohibido y en cuanto a la segunda advertencia le parecía que sobraban algunas palabras, parecía como si esa advertencia tuviese un mensaje oculto. Se levantó de la mesa junto a sus compañeros de primer año, estaban siendo guiados por un chico de cabello castaño; salieron del gran comedor y cruzaron el vestíbulo dirigiéndose a una puerta que había a in lado donde comenzaban las escaleras

- La entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff está en los sótanos, concretamente en las bodegas – explico el prefecto mientras avanzaban – se encuentra pasando el cuadro del frutero, al final del pasadizo encontrareis unos barriles, solo uno de ellos es la entrada y debéis tocarlo con un ritmo exacto a menos que querías quedar bañados en vinagre

Cuando el prefecto termino de hablar, les mostro el barril donde se hallaba la entrada así como el ritmo que debían tocar para que se abriera; Harry sonrió, aquello era muy simple "es tan simple que resulta brillante" pensó Harry pues todos estarían esperando algo más complejo. Entro en el pasadizo que había en el interior del barril tras sus compañeros y lo recorrió, era constantemente en ascenso hasta llegar a una sala decorada con los colores de la casa. El prefecto les indico a los chicos donde estaba su habitación mientras que la prefecta hacía lo propio con las chicas. En la habitación había tres mesas apoyadas bajo los ventanales, una bajo cada ventanal; enfrente de las mesas de trabajo, en la parte opuesta de la habitación había tres camas, a los pies de ellas estaba el baúl de uno de ellos, era evidente que estaban asignadas, la fondo justo en la pared opuesta a la entrada de a la habitación habían tres armarios, uno para cada alumno. También contaban con estanterías justo encima de la mesilla de noche

- Las camas se os han sido asignadas aleatoriamente, no pasa nada si decidís intercambiarlas – informo el prefecto – tenéis diez minutos para acomodados antes de bajar a la sala común a escuchar el discurso de la profesora Sprout nuestra jefa de casa, luego a dormir, mañana vendrá a despertaros un chico de tercer año que ha sido asignado como vuestro tutor, así es como funcionamos en esta casa

Harry abrió su baúl y comenzó a sacar ordenadamente su contenido colocándolo en primer lugar en la cama, de esa forma podía aclararse mejor para organizarse; en primer lugar coloco los libros sobre los estantes, parecían bastante resistentes para aguantar el peso de los libros; seguidamente se llevó la ropa y la metió en el armario que quedaba libre de los tres, colgó las túnicas, los pantalones y las camisas y plego las corbatas dejándolas en un estante del armario; en otro de los estantes del armario metió las prendas muggles que llevaba, en otro estante los tres pijamas que había escogido llevar y en la parte baja del armario dejo los zapatos y las deportivas; en la parte baja del escritorio, separada del suelo por una tabla de madera coloco el caldero y en el cajón de justo encima los kits de ingredientes para pociones; el resto de cajones del escritorio los ocupo con los rollos de pergamino que había comprado así como un par de pakcs de hojas de pergamino sueltas y un paquete de sobres; las plumas las dejo en el interior de un vaso de barro cocido que había sobre el escritorio y los botes de tinta en una cajita de madera al lado del tarro; en la mesilla de noche guardo su sopa interior y su barita y en un rincón de la habitación dejo la jaula vacía de Hedwig, era evidente que quien quiera que hubiese llevado allí sus cosas había soltado la lechuza.

- Es hora de bajar – dijo uno de sus compañeros – vamos Justin, Harry

- Vale, emm… ¿tu nombre era Ernie, no?

- Si

- Soy un poco desdiste para estas cosas – confeso Harry

Bajaron los tres a la sala común que parecía estar muy llena, era evidente que aquello sería una especie de reunión oficial; llegaron justo a tiempo para ver entrar en la sala común a una mujer algo bajita, regordeta, de pelo canoso y expresión afable

- Buenas noches a todos, a los que me conocéis bienvenidos de nuevo; a los nuevos, me presentare – dijo – soy Pomona Sprout, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff y profesora de herbologia; se tenéis alguna duda del tipo que sea mi despacho estará abierto para vosotros; sobre la mesilla que hay a la entrada tenéis una guía que os indica donde esta cada aula, así como las dependencias útiles de la escuela como la biblioteca o la lechuceria, también contáis con las normas más básicas de la escuela – explico – no espero que todos seáis excepcionales ni excelentes en todo lo que hagáis, únicamente os pido que constantemente deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos – concluyo el discurso y abandonó la sala común

Tras aquello, Harry subió al dormitorio y se sentó en su escritorio, abrió uno de los packs de las hojas de pergamino y saco tres sobres; comenzó a redactar una carta de la que luego haría otras dos copias para enviar tres cartas iguales

_Jack,_

_Ya estoy en Hogwarts, te escribo desde la habitación que comparto con otros dos alumnos; Ernie y Justin, parecen ser amables. Al final no estoy en Ravenclaw como deseaba en un principio sino en Hufflepuff, tras mucho reflexionar he llegado a la conclusión de que si bien la lógica es muy útil y casi infalible debo aprender otras formas de manejarme que únicamente con la lógica, por supuesto nunca dejare de potenciar aquello que ya he aprendido._

_En el momento de la selección paso algo extraño, me llamaron como Potter y yo dije que era Brennan, el pergamino que contenía la lista de alumnos brillo intensamente durante unos segundos, no comprendo lo que paso pero todos parecían estar asombrados por ello._

_¿Recuerdas el chico que mencione con el que había hablado en el callejón diagon?, lo he conocido esta mañana en el tren se llama Draco Malfoy y tiene un porte como si perteneciera a la nobleza, él ha sido seleccionado para la casa Slytherin; durante el viaje en el tren escolar me ofreció su amistad o algo por el estilo no sabría cómo definirlo, yo ni la acepte ni la rechace, lo deje en el aire para tener tiempo de tomar una decisión con calma; el otro muchacho que estaba compartiendo conmigo el compartimento, Ron Weasley, pareció enfadarse conmigo por no haber rechazado abiertamente a Draco y se marchó del compartimento murmurando palabras como traidor y mago oscuro, él está en Gryffindor._

_Espero que estéis todos bien._

_Harry Brennan_

_P.D: dale un abrazo a Zack de mi parte cuando te permitan visitarlo_

Una vez terminada la carta la copio otras dos veces, excepto lo de la postdata que era solo para Jack, las metió en el sobre y escribió la dirección de los remitentes, ya iría al día siguiente a la lechuceria para enviarlas

(***)

Tras lo sucedido en la cena, Dumbledore convoco con urgencia una reunión en la sala de profesores, tenía que hallar la manera de encauzarlo todo de nuevo, en un principio había pensado en poner a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor compartiendo todas las clases, pero aquello no podía hacerlo, pues la política escolar abogaba por que todas las casas se relacionasen con todas, "si tan solo el muchacho hubiese entrado en la casa correcta". Cuando sus profesores entraron en la sala y se acomodaron les comunicó la decisión a la que había llegado

- Creo que debemos hacer un cambio de horarios – informo el director – he decidido que quizá mejoraría la convivencia de las casas si todas compartiesen todas las clases

- Eso es una insensatez, Albus – dijo la profesora McGonagall – si un grupo pequeño de alumnos en clase ya resulta peligroso tener a todo el grupo aumentaría el peligro

El profesor Snape no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con el argumento de la profesora McGonagall

- Es la mejor forma de cumplir con una de las máximas de la escuela, y dado el tiempo de paz en que no s encontramos creo que es mejor probar esto para garantizar que se formen buenas amistades

Snape, sospechaba que este afán de Dumbledore por imponer su experimento de juntarlos a todos los de primero en un aula tenía relación con cierto muchacho seleccionado con Hufflepuff, por suerte ya se encargaría de bajarle los humos en clase; una cosa estaba clara las palabras y decisiones del director son ley en el colegio, no les quedaba otra que impartir clase a un grupo muy numeroso.

Finalizada la reunión, Dumbledore se dirigió a su despacho satisfecho por la decisión tomada, una vez sentado a su mesa reviso la lista empleada en la selección para averiguar que había causado ese efecto en la lista; tomo aire cuando lo detecto, el nombre de Harry había pasado de ser Potter a Potter-Brennan, aunque pusiera lo que pusiera en el pergamino siempre seria Potter; compuso una mueca amarga mientras meditaba lo sucedido y la mejor forma de repararlo.


	9. Capitulo 9

Amaneció temprano, poco después de las seis Harry, se despertó, con las primeras luces del alba y observo la habitación recordando donde estaba, en una puerta contigua a la de la entrada a la habitación había un letrero que ponía baño; se dirigió hacia él y tras una buena y relajante ducha se puso el uniforme escolar y se colocó la goma de pelo en la muñeca, dejaría que se secara al aire antes de recogérselo. Sus compañeros aun dormían, de modo que cogió las cartas escritas la noche anterior y salió de la habitación y la sala común para ir a la lechuceria.

Mientras subía las escaleras recordaba que no sabía dónde se encontraba la lechuceria, lamentaba no haber preguntado la noche anterior ya que ahora tardaría mucho más en regresar a la sala común, le costaría encontrar el camino, si es que no se perdía antes; por lógica la lechuceria debía estar en la parte más alta del castillo. Al llegar al sexto piso se encontró con una mujer de aspecto estrafalario "debe ser alguna profesora", pensó Harry, decidió que ya que estaba desorientado quizá podría preguntarle aprovechando que estaba por allí.

- Disculpe – dijo - ¿puede indicarme el camino a la lechuceria?

- Esta subiendo esas escaleras – señalo la profesora – mi ojo interior me dice que has recuperado más de lo que perdiste, pero aun así puedes perderlo

A Harry le pareció que algo andaba mal con esa profesora, como si estuviera bajo los efectos del tetrahidrocanabinol o como diría Booth en términos coloquiales, estaba colocada. Siguió las indicaciones de la mujer rara desconfiando un poco de sus indicaciones, pero no parecían haber sido malas o incorrectas, pues no tardó en llegar, al verlo Hedwig se le acercó sin necesidad de llamarla

- Hola Hedwig, tienes unas cartas para entregar – le dijo – ¿lista para hacer un largo viaje? – la lechuza urulo con orgullo como respuesta – llévale las tres a mi madre, ¿vale? Ella ya se encargara de entregarle la suya a Jack y a Natalie – añadió, la lechuza urulo con reproche – si sé que tú puedes hacerlo, pero no quiero que te canses en exceso – dijo acariciando la lechuza mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era eso de estar hablando con un animal

Una vez Hedwig partió con las cartas la observo hasta que se perdió de vista en el horizonte, o al menos el horizonte que alcanzaba a verse desde donde él se encontraba; comenzó a bajar de la lechuceria y emprendió el regreso a su sala común, por el camino se encontró con Hermione quien cargaba su mochila completamente llena a la espalda

- Hola – saludo Hermione - ¿paseando?

- Enviando una carta – respondió Harry - ¿y tu?

- Pues me he despertado y no sabía qué hacer, estoy tan emocionada por el primer día de clases, yo ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, espero que eso sea suficiente

Harry la miro impresionado, era bien cierto que él había estudiado los primeros capítulos de cada libro pero de ahí a estudiarlos de memoria… parecía exagerado sobretodo porque él no estudiaba de memoria sin razonando al menos con todo aquello que podía razonarse

- ¿Tienes acaso memoria fotográfica? – pregunto con curiosidad Harry

- Pues no lo sé – respondió Hermione – ayer en la cene estuve hablando de las clases pero solo Percy, el prefecto que conocimos en el tren quiso hablar conmigo, los demás solo hablaban de una cosa llamada Quiddicth y las chicas de moda; no me parecieron muy centrados – comento Hermione reflexionando - ¿Cómo son tus compañeros de casa?

- Son amables, no hable mucho con ellos la verdad – respondió Harry

Mientras hablaban iban caminando hacia el vestíbulo, iban algo despacio, cosa normal cuando uno iba acompañado y hablando, pero para Harry la compañía era agradable; se quedó pensando en la selección sobretodo en si había hecho lo correcto comentándole su temor momentáneo al sombrero, algo en su interior le decía que había hecho lo correcto, pero él no se fiaba de las intuiciones por lo inconsistentes que eran; aunque quizá el sombrero se había dado cuenta de lo que subcansciente le decía, estaba bien mirarlo todo con el manto de la racionalidad pero necesitaba aprender aquello que la racionalidad no podía darle

- Tengo ganas de ver la biblioteca, seguro que está equipada con montañas de libros interesantes – comento

- Creo que la biblioteca no abre hasta las ocho – dijo Harry – es muy temprano todavía; aunque reconozco que yo también tengo curiosidad por la biblioteca

Se encontraban por el segundo piso cuando Hermione dijo algo súbitamente

- Fue una sorpresa que fueras a Hufflepuff; quiero decir, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio – comento Hermione – como si esperaran que el héroe que venció al que no debe ser nombrado fuese a otra casa

- Creo que ambos podemos suponer a que casa pensaba toda la escuela que saría enviado – comento Harry – es lógica su actitud hasta cierto punto; históricamente toda sociedad hace juicios sobre las personas aun sin conocerlos, se hacen constantemente

- Tu eres el héroe del mundo mágico, todos pensaban que deberías estar en Gryffindor

- Eso es una tontería, no tiene sentido alguno; ¿soy un héroe por un hecho sobre el que toda la comunidad mágica no se pone de acuerdo?, ¿soy un padre porque mis padres biológicos murieron y yo no?, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió aquella noche Hermione, tenía tan solo 15 meses entonces y Voldemort era un mago adulto y experimentado; ¿Qué sentido tiene que un bebé porque si sea capaz de derrotarlo?, es más lógico y sensato pensar que hubo algún factor externo a mí que influyese en lo ocurrido más que el hecho de que yo pudiera haber hecho algo – razonó Harry

- Eso tiene sentido tal como lo dices, pero si así fuera se habría publicado

- Hermione, a toda sociedad le gusta ensalzar a determinados individuos como figuras importantes de la misma – explico Harry – les gusta tener a quien alabar; si bien las personas elegidas dependen del tipo de sociedad

Por fin llegaron al vestíbulo, las puertas del comedor estaban cerradas, Hermione se sentó algo resignada en las escaleras esperando a que la abrieran; mientras Harry entro por la puerta que da a los sótanos y se dirigió a la sala común.

Al entrar de nuevo en su habitación se dio cuenta de que había un muchacho más en ella despertando a Ernie y a Justin. El muchacho tenía puesto el uniforme de la casa Hufflepuff y parecía uno o dos cursos mayor que ellos, el muchacho levanto la mirada al verlo entrar, Harry pudo apreciar por su estructura facial que era un chico bien agraciado y seguramente portador de una buena genética dado lo que había leído en los libros de antropología de su madre

- Hola – saludo Harry

- Me preguntaba dónde estabas – dijo el chico – soy Cedric Diggory, voy a ser vuestro tutor durante el curso

- Estaba en la lechuceria – respondió Harry – ni me ha sido muy difícil encontrarla – añadió - ¿Qué es eso del tutor?

- En Hufflepuff, todos los años la profesora Sprout elige a dos alumnos de tercer año, un chico y una chica, para que cuiden a los de primero, los orienten y esas cosas

- Es de agradecer – dijo Harry – os esperare en la sala común – le dijo a Ernie y a Justin mientras cogía su mochila; no sabía que opinar del sistema ese de tutores, parecía que se trataba de una forma de integrar a los alumnos en la casa de forma más rápida y eficaz, de ayudar a todos a adaptarse, quizá hasta fuera buena idea

Poco después se dirigieron los tres Hufflepuff de primero al gran comedor, las chicas iban detrás de ellos; en el comedor comenzaba a haber gente, la mesa Slytherin estaba al completo y todos estaban sentados en la misma postura recta como si llevasen una disciplina casi militar, o al menos eso parecía; las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban medio llenas y la de Gryffindor casi vacía, Harry pudo distinguir a Hermione y a Percy sentados uno al lado del otro, los saludo con la mano, se sentó frente a sus compañeros, Justin y Ernie y al lado de una chica llamada de su mismo año, Susan creía que se llamaba. Decidió prestar atención a lo que hablaban y quizás intervenir un poco

- Fue una sorpresa para mi familia recibir la carta – dijo Justin – nadie en mi familia es mago – añadió – me habían reservado plaza en Eton…

- A mi en Hanover – dijo Harry – me entere este verano que era mago y de todo el rollo ese de Voldemort –añadió ignorando la cara de sorpresa de quienes le rodeaban y los jadeos; estaba mintiendo pero sabía que por seguridad era mejor contar algo creíble – fue una revelación muy sorprendente; ni yo ni mi madre nos lo podíamos creer hasta que nos demostraron que era cierto

- ¿Cómo es tu familia, Harry? – pregunto Ernie interesado – ayer en la selección dijiste que habías sido adoptado

- Pues… mi madre es muy inteligente, es antropóloga forense, se dedica a examinar los huesos de personas asesinadas y a determinar que les paso, también escribe libros sobre asesinatos – comento – y luego están todos los del laboratorio que para mi son como si también fueran de mi familia; Jack, trabaja identificando partículas; Cam, es como mi madre pero en vez de examinar los huesos examina la carne; Ángela les pone cara a los cráneos; y Booth atrapa a los asesinos y usa mucho la intuición, él no es del laboratorio, sino del FBI, pero trabaja con mi madre, son compañeros – añadió – y luego esta Natalie que es la prima de Jack, ella trabaja en un hospital como cirujana

- ¿cirujana? – pregunto Susan

- Es médico, pero en vez de curar a la gente con medicamentos la cura quitándoles o arreglándoles aquello que les hace daño

- Los cirujanos son esos sanadores que cortan la piel y nos músculos ¿no? – pregunto Hannah que parecía haber entendido lo que Harry explicaba

- Si por sanado quieres decir médico si – respondió Harry

- Eso suena un poco bárbaro – intervino Cedric, que había estado pendiente de la conversación

- Depende de la lupa con la que se mire Cedric – replico Harry – desconozco como es la medicina en el mundo mágico pero seguramente diferirá mucho de la muggle; son culturas diferentes y cada cultura tiene asimiladas como buenas o malas determinados actos o costumbres – añadió – es más incluso dentro de lo que podríamos denominar cultura muggle hay varias macroculturas, cada cual tiene unos preceptos, estas macroculturas a su vez tienen microculturas

- Me he perdido – dijo Ernie – ahora estás hablando como un Ravenclaw

- Los libros de antropología son entretenidos – dijo Harry – cuando salía de la escuela iba al laboratorio, pasaba mucho tiempo allí, de modo que lo invertía estudiando, leyendo y observado las autopsias; es bastante educativo

Mientras continuaban conversando acerca de sus familias la profesora Sporut paso repartiendo los horarios, empezando claro esta por los de primer año, Harry se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, tratando de memorizarlo, el reparto del horario provoca un cambio de conversación

- Que extraño dijo Ernie – no han puesto con que casa tenemos cada clase – comento – mi padre me conto que es tradición que en Hogwarts compartamos las clases con distintas casas – informo, Cedric asintió mirando el horario de los de primero frunciendo el ceño.

(***)

Desde la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore miraba las mesas de estudiantes examinándolas detenidamente, fijo su mirada en la mesa de la casa Hufflepuff, no habían llegado todavía los del primero, pero no era preocupante los de primero solían ir justos a todas partes durante los primeros días; los vio entrar por la puerta y dirigirse a la mesa de su casa, vio como Harry saludaba a una chica de la casa Gryffindor, aquello le resulto agradable, quizá aquello fuese un pasaporte para acercar a ese chico a la gente correcta; luego se quedó mirando como Harry conversaba con sus compañeros de casa, parecía estar integrándose, aunque el hecho era bueno, no le convenía que se convirtiera en una piña con los de su casa, debía ser arropado y ayudado por los Gryffindor.

(***)

Tras el desayuno, se dirigieron a la primera clase señalada en su horario, Transformaciones, el aula según la guía que les había dado la profesora Sprout se encontraba en el primer piso. La puerta del aula estaba cerrada cuando llegaron, el resto de alumnos que había allí eran de la casa Slytherin quienes parecían mirar a los Huffplepuff con aires de superioridad.

- Parece que nos toca compartir clase con ellos – dijo Ernie mirándolos con recelo – va a ser una clase entretenida

- ¿por? – pregunto Harry

- McGonagall es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor – dijo Susan – los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no se llevan muy bien

Poco después llegaron los Ravenclaw quienes los miraron con confusión cuando los vieron allí, uno de ellos actuando de portavoz de los Ravenclaw, se puso a comparar los horarios con los entregados a Slytherin y a Hufflepuff, Draco y Ernie se encargaron de hablar con Anthony que era quien hablaba por los Ravenclaw; aquello parecía bastante civilizado. Por último llegaron los Gryffindor, Ron Weasley salio al frente de todos

- A nosotros nos toca transformaciones, así que ya podéis largaros – soltó

- Mira Weasley, por si no te has dado cuenta en todos los horarios pone que toca transformaciones – respondió Malfoy

- Cierra tu grasienta bocaza, asqueroso mortífago

Todo aquello derivo en una discusión que Harry estaba seguro se oía desde el otro extremo del castillo, se apoyó en la pared junto a la entrada al aula manteniéndose al margen de los problemas esperando a que llegasen los profesores o la profesora responsable de esa asignatura, pero parecía que tardaría en llegar, suspiro y saco un libro de la mochila

- A ti tampoco te gustan mucho las peleas, ¿no Potter? – le dijo un muchacho alto y delgado de Slytherin

- Pues no mucho, y menos por algo absurdo como un horario de clases – respondio Harry mientras ojeava los diagramas del libro de transformaciones

- Soy Theodore Nott, por cierto

- Yo Harry – respondió – aunque al parecer eso ya lo saben todos aquí – añadió con un poco de fastidio

La discusión llego a un punto en que parecía que llegarían a las manos muy pronto, o a las varitas, Harry estaba arto, siempre había detestado ese tipo de comportamientos

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo elevando la voz y cerrando de golpe el libro – en los horarios de todos nosotros nos pone las mismas clases a las mismas horas ¿y que?; eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o los horarios están mal o tenemos todos los de primero clases juntos – razono aprovechando que estaban mirándolo todos

- Mira quien fue a hablar – dijo Ron – es inútil traidor que se junta con basura mortifaga, seguro que cuando quien-tu-sabes te ataco te hizo papilla el cerebro por eso estas en la casa de los inútiles

Harry no dijo nada ni mostro intenciones de responderle, en ese momento llego la profesora McGonagall que al ver a todos completamente callados estando la mayoría en tensión y con ganas de pelear compuso una mirada de severidad extrema

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?, Señor Weasley, explique lo sucedido

- Nada profesora – dijo Ron – Potter que se cree que lo sabe todo y le molesta ver que no es asi

- Sera mentiroso – murmuro un chico de Slytherin

- Señor Zabinni, no le he dado la palabra, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin

- Profesora – dijo Hermione – Ron no esta contando lo que paso – la profesora se giro a mirarla manteniendo su mirada severa pero claramente exigiendo una explicación; los Gryffindor miraban a Hermione como si los estuviera traicionando – cuando llegamos aquí estaban tres chicos comparando sus horarios, uno de Hufflepuff, uno de Ravenclaw y uno de Slytherin, no se me sus nombre todavía – añadió señalando a Ernie, Anthony y Draco – Ron vino diciendo que a nosotros nos tocaba transformaciones y el chico rubio de Slytherin resaltó el hecho de que en todos los horarios ponía lo mismo – continuo explicando – nos pusimos a discutir todos con todos excepto Harry y ese chico alto de Slytherin, hubo un momento en que Harry nos pegó un grito para que parásemos y dijo algo de que los horarios o estaban equivocados o eran correctos y teníamos todos clases juntos; entonces Ron insulto a Harry – termino – por eso estábamos todos tensos

- ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto en general; la mayoría del grupo asintió, todos los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin confirmaron con la cabeza que eso había sucedido así, también lo hicieron tímidamente dos Gryffindor, Neville y un chico negro que estaba a su lado – está bien, señor Weasley, cuando terminen las clases lo quiero en mi despacho; y ahora todos a dentro

Ron miro a Harry con cara de pocos amigos al pasar, Harry entro en el aula y se dirigió a la primera fila, a su lado un lado suyo se sentó Theodore Nott y al otro Anthony Goldstein

- Antes que nada, como subdirectora de la escuela debo informaros de que el director a decidido que es momento de apoyar que se establezcan lazos entre las casas, por ello ha decidido que todos los alumnos de primero toméis clases juntos en lugar de compartirlas con otra casa únicamente – explico la profesora, era más o menos la conclusión a la que había llegado Harry, todos tendrían clases juntos, conclusión bastante lógica si te ponías a pensar – Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, tranformaciones es una de las más complejas y peligrosas artes que estudiareis aquí en Hogwarts, quien pierda el tiempo en mi clase será expulsado – se presentó y aprovecho para hablar sobre su asignatura – ahora alguien puede decirme en que consisten las transformaciones

Varios alumnos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Hermione y Harry; la profesora señalo a Hermione para que respondiera

- La transformación o transfiguración consiste en cambiar la apariencia de un objeto o de un mago

- Excelente señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor – dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriendo con aprobación – con aplicación y dedicación podréis realizar transformaciones complejas como por ejemplo – transformo la mesa en un cerdo para después devolverla a su forma original – pero antes de eso debéis dominar cosas más pequeñas como transformar una cerilla en un alfiler

Las instrucciones de cómo hacerlo venían en el libro, Harry paso un buen rato leyéndolo, más bien repasándolo para que ocurriese, recordaba lo que Jack le había dicho de las transformaciones, estas ocurrían a nivel molecular por lo que había que visualizarlas en ese punto y no como un cambio en general; tras tres intentos lo consiguió, siendo el primero de la clase en conseguirlo, levanto la mano y espero a que la profesora fuera a supervisar su alfiler; al finalizar la clase también lo habían conseguido Hermione y Theodore

- Señor Potter cinco puntos para la casa Hufflepuff, señor Nott tres puntos para Slytherin, señorita Granger otros cinco puntos para Gryffindor – dijo la profesora – eso es todo, practicar los movimientos de varita para la siguiente clase

Salieron de clase y se dirigieron a la siguiente, historia de la magia, resulto ser una clase aburrida dada la forma en que el profesor que era un fantasma la impartía, su uso del lenguaje era completamente monocorde y soporífero, a pesar de eso Harry hizo el esfuerzo por prestar un poco de atención y tomar algunas notas en la clase, estaba claro que esa asignatura la debía estudiar por su cuenta completamente pues no iba a dejarla de lado porque el profesor la hiciera poco atractiva.

Lo que más ansiaba la mayoría de los alumnos era la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque resulto ser una clase un tanto extraña parecía como si el profesor tuviese miedo a su propia asignatura

- ¿Q-q-que ent-t-tendeis p-p-p-por def-fensa?

- La defensa contra las artes oscuras es sin lugar a duda los distintos hechizos y conjuros con los que una persona se protege contra las agresiones de la magia oscura – dijo Hermione tras levantar la mano

- La defensa en si es la acción referida a cuidar, resguardar o conservar algo – dijo Harry – es aplicable a casi cualquier ámbito por lo que tiene un gran número de significados respecto al contexto en que se emplee; ya sea a nivel deportivo, inmunológico, judicial o al que ocupa esta asignatura, la magia – explico – por tanto la defensa no es más que contrarrestar y en la medida de lo posible evitar los efectos que algo o alguien pueden causar en algo o alguien, tenga el origen que tenga esa agresión

El resto de la clase no aporto nada, se quedaron en silencio, algunos mirando a Harry extrañados, otros estaban extrañados por la pregunta del profesor; tras un par de minutos sin que nadie dijera nada el profesor prosiguió con su clase realizando una introducción completa sobre lo que son conocido como artes oscuras y las posibles defensas aceptadas para hacerles frente, después paso a comentar los objetivos del curso, todo con su particular tartamudeo que ponía nerviosa a toda la clase, Harry se pregunto si era correcto pasarle la tarjeta de la logopeda de su antiguo colegio

- P-Para f-f-final-l-lizar, d-d-diez p-p-p-puntos para Gry-gryffindor y d-d-iez para Huf-f-flepuff p-p-p-por las int-t-t-tervenciones d-d-de la señorita G-greanger y el señor P-Potter

La clase de encantamientos comenzó con el profesor pasando lista en voz alta mirando a quienes levantaban la mano para establecer un vínculo entre nombre y rostro, nombro a Harry como Potter-Brennan, con mucho entusiasmo; Harry se limitó a levantar la mano y a atender a lo que decía el profesor mientras lo observaba era bajo, tan bajo como uno de los duendes de Gringotts, pero sin embargo sus facciones eran una mezcla de la de los duendes y la de los humanos, aunque era más humana que duende ¿sería una especie de mestizaje?, una vez el profesor termino de explicar en qué consistía su asignatura, pasaron el resto de la clase leyendo en voz alta la teoría de los encantamientos y cada párrafo era explicado por el profesor

El miércoles por la noche, tuvieron astronomía, al parecer era una clase que soplo verían una vez por semana, la profesora les expuso el temario que darían hasta quinto año diciéndoles como enfocaba ella las clases y lo que esperaba de ellos como alumnos, a Harry le pareció que sería una asignatura interesante al menos en ella se podía emplear los conocimientos de física que Harry había aprendido mientras estaba en el laboratorio, recordaba haber observado la mayoría de los experimentos de Zack y Jack

- Potter – dijo de repente la profesora - ¿de que esta hecho el universo?

- De polvo, partículas no visibles para el ser humano que se juntaron por distintos métodos de atracción constituyendo partículas más grandes – respondio Harry

- Impresionante – dijo la profesora – cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff por su respuesta señor Potter – agrego la profesora – esperaba una respuesta con un razonamiento mas simple, no una que fuera a la base primordial de la composición de los cuerpos planetarios y los cuerpos estelares; ¿Ha estudiado antes astronomia, señor Potter?

- No profesora, pero crecí rodeado de científicos muggles nunca me falto el acceso a los libros

Cuando la clese finalizo, la profesora les recordó que tenían veinte minutos para llegar a sus salas comunes ya que estaban fuera del toque de queda, toque que se veía modificado únicamente por esa clase en particular

La clase de Herbologia se impartía fuera en los invernaderos, estos estaban numerados del uno al siete siendo el uno el que contenía las plantas menos peligrosas y el número siete las más peligrosas, con tantos compañeros de clase el invernadero estaba completamente atestado, apenas podían moverse en el como para ver sin problemas las plantas que indicaba la profesora y Harry sudaba que ellos mismos pudiesen trabajar en esas condiciones, tenía la sensación de que estaban hacinados como un numeroso grupo de inmigrantes ilegales en una fábrica ilegal, la profesora hizo varias preguntas, Hermione como en todas las clases alzaba la mano velozmente y contestaba a todas ellas, muchos de sus compañeros Gryffindor la miraban indignados, como si fuese malo tener a alguien inteligente y aplicado entre ellos; algunos del resto de casas la miraban algo molestos pues nunca permitía que otro que no fuese ella respondiera a las preguntas; no llevaban ni una semana allí y parecía que ella era la que más sola estaba de todos, Harry a veces le hacía compañía en los recreos y en la biblioteca, la chica le caía bien y se entendían bastante bien al hablar llegando a ayudarse mutuamente para comprender algunos conceptos

El jueves por la mañana, en el tablón de anuncios de la casa Hufflepuff, Harry supuso que ese anuncio apareció en los tablones de todas las casas, apareció un comunicado que les informaba que tras el almuerzo tendrían la primera clase de vuelo del curso, aquel mismo día; eso a Harry le parecía precipitado, no solo habían avisado con menos de 12 horas de antelación si no que por el comentario de algunos compañeros que se alegraban de que las hubiesen adelantado, no comprendía que es lo que ocurría ahí pero en los pocos días que llevaba en Hogwarts todo el sistema educativo del castillo había sido puesto patas arriba; aquello le parecía que era algo que debía comentar; pues si bien en su anterior colegio, un colegio muggle estaba habituado a que fueran más de treinta y cinco en cada clase, allí le parecía que las aulas no estaban diseñadas para soportar esa carga ni las aulas ni las asignaturas, había preguntado sobre el particular a Cedric, el orientador que le había sido asignado, este le había confirmado que este cambio en los horarios era la primera vez que se producia. Harry reflexionaba sobre ese hecho mientras caminaba hacía el gran comedor, era temprano y sus compañeros aún no se habían puesto en marcha, quería estar tranquilo para reflexionar; se sirvió un vaso de leche al que no le añadió nada, y unto un par de tostadas con mantequilla, cuando termino el desayuno, regreso a la sala común cruzándose con Justin y Ernie a quienes les dijo que había adelantado el desayuno porque quería repasar un poco antes de la próxima clase, entro en su habitación y se sentó indeciso en su escritorio, llevaba unos minutos así cuando oyó un golpeteo en la ventana, alzo la mirada y vio que fuera estaba Hedwig, al parecer traía ya las respuestas; abrió la ventana dejándola pasar para que descansara y cogió las tres cartas, se puso a leerlas aleatoriamente.

_Harry, _

_Es bueno saber que llegaste bien a tu nuevo colegio, Booth no para de decir que no comprende porque habiendo buenos colegios en América te mando a estudiar a uno de Escocia, creo que está cuestionando mis capacidades al respecto pero no dice nada directamente, le dije a él delante de Sweets que tu estas asintiendo al colegio al que fueron tus padre biológicos, Booth cree que eso es una excusa y Sweets lo encuentra muy interesante, a saber porque._

_Hacía un par de horas que había terminado el libro que me prestaste sobre las cuatro casas cuando llego tu lechuza, debo decir que me costó justificarle a Cam la razón de que una lechuza entre en el laboratorio y me entregue unas cartas en medio de una reunión con mi equipo, por suerte Jack me ayudo y me dijo que se trataba de un experimento en el que tú nos ayudabas que consistían en evaluar la efectividad de antiguos métodos de comunicación._

_Me parece bien la casa en la que has quedado, tiene buenas cualidades, aunque particularmente yo me hubiese esperado Ravenclaw tal como deseabas en un principio y seguramente a la que yo iría de poder estar allí._

_Le consulte a Sweets lo que mencionaste de que te llamaran con el apellido Brennan en lugar que con el de tus padres biológicos, dijo que eso podía deberse a que te sientes verdaderamente parte de mi familia, no sé si eso será cierto o no, odio la psicología. Sobre las personas que mencionas no sé nada de ellas; Booth dice que si alguien es tan intolerante como para molestarle que alguien con el que se lleva mal es aceptado por otro alguien que no los conoce a ninguno no merece la pena._

_T. Brennan_

_Harry,_

_Enhorabuena por estar en Hufflepuff, es una gran casa como bien sabes al igual que el resto de casas, no permitas que nadie diga o trate de convencerte de lo contrario; desconozco cuales son las reflexiones que te han llevado a tal decisión, pero bien tomada esta._

_En cuanto a lo del brillo del pergamino, solo puedo hacer suposiciones, pero junto con Jack lo investigare, por ahora creemos dado que la ceremonia de selección es en sí una ceremonia oficial que manifestaras es ese momento apellidarte Brennan hizo reaccionar a la lista de alumnos que era lo más cercado, es más sospecho que el efecto ha sido transmitido a todo documento mágico que llevase tu nombre; en cuanto indaguemos un poco te podremos dar información más concreta._

_Ahora que nada quisiera decirte que el mundo mágico al igual que el mundo muggle se guía mucho por la política y el sistema de clases sociales, el cual si me permites te diré que es una soberana estupidez, pero está ahí, aunque no seré yo quien te hable de eso. En primer lugar quisiera felicitarte por mostrar prudencia ante un desconocido, no es bueno ganarse un enemigo si no sabes quién es; Draco Malfoy es descendiente de una de las más antiguas familias del mundo mágico, al igual que el otro chico, Ronald Weasley; históricamente desde donde se, las familias Weasley y Malfoy han estado enemistadas, desconozco las causas de ello, tampoco es que lo haya investigado; durante la última guerra, el padre de Draco Malfoy fue uno de los mortífagos, aliados, de Voldemort y se libró de ir a prisión alegando estar bajo la maldición imperius, no sé si eso será o no cierto, pero solo hay dos formas conocidas de que la maldición imperius se rompa, la primera es que tu propia voluntad logre imponerse a la de aquel que trata de dominarte con esa maldición y la segunda forma es que algo exterior como la muerte de quien la conjuro la rompa; para Ron Weasley, cualquier Malfoy es automáticamente un mago oscuro al igual que cualquiera que confraternice con el de igual manera supongo debe pasar con cualquiera que confraternice con un Weasley a ojos de un Malfoy, un enemigo declarado. Por otro lado, la familia Malfoy siempre ha ido a la casa Slytherin y la familia Weasley a Gryffindor, lo que quizá no haga más que aumentar la eterna enemistad entre esas dos familias. Por todo ello se molestó el muchacho Weasley cuando no rechazaste abiertamente al muchacho Malfoy, lo vio como una especie de traición a la imagen que tiene casi todo el mundo mágico de ti, la traición de unirse al enemigo._

_Ya nos escribirás más adelante para contarnos como te va aunque espero que te esté yendo bien._

_Natalie_

_Harry,_

_¿Cómo estas colega?, me alegra que estés en Hufflepuff, ¿así que sois poquitos en tu casa? Eso es bueno, porque quiere decir que esa caja solo coge a la gente que de verdad es especial, está bien que quieras aprender otras formas de manejarte en la vida, aunque creo saber que la razón de eso es Zack; tu madre se enfadara conmigo por proponerte esto, pero creo que te vendría bien hablar con Sweets, el chico en verdad es bueno y sabrá que recomendarte._

_La reacción del pergamino al corregir tu nombre es sorprendente sin lugar a dudas, Natalie y yo estamos barajando una teoría que tenemos que comprobar, por ahora no te preocupes mucho por lo ocurrido y céntrate en disfrutar de Hogwarts._

_En cuanto a lo del incidente del tren todo se reduce a las creeencias políticas de cada cual; la familia de ese muchacho llamado Draco Malfoy es de las que cree en lo llamado "pureza de la sangre" y la familia del otro muchacho, Ron Weasley manifiesta ser contraria a esas ideas. Tienes que tener en cuenta que en el mundo mágico hay dos sistemas de clasificación de las clases sociales aplicándose el sistema económico dentro del de la sangre, aunque mucha gente afirma ya no darle importancia a la sangre los protocolos y normas siguen establecidos; según el sistema de la tipología sanguínea, las clases son: sangre pura, sangre mestiza y sangre muggle; y el sistema basado en el dinero es simplemente ricos y pobres. Cuando regreses en vacaciones de navidad o en verano podremos hablar tranquilamente de todo ello; mientras tanto quiero que recuerdes que todos somos personas y que todas las personas somos iguales_

_Jack_

_P.D: no te preocupes, en cuanto vea a Zack le mandare saludos de tu parte_

Termino de leer las cartas y las guardo en una carpeta al fondo de un cajón del escritorio y cogió la mochila para ir a clase, consultando antes el horario de clases para saber a dónde dirigirse y llegar puntual.

Harry y sus compañeros de Hufflepuff llegaron al lugar de los terrenos donde estaba señalado que se impartirían las lecciones de vuelo, o al menos la primera de ellas, se trataba de un gran patio trasero en los terrenos del castillo, allí habían colocadas sobre el prado unas veinte escobas, y estaban ya los alumnos de Ravenclaw Slytherin y algunos de Gryffindor; entre los que estaban Hermione, Dean y Neville. Harry se sentó en el césped tal como estaban la mayoría a esperar a que llegase la profesora, fijo su mirada en Dean que estaba con un balón de reglamento mostrándoselo a Neville, no escucho de lo que hablaban pero le pareció que Dean le estaba explicando cómo se jugaba con eso pues inmediatamente después Dean dejo caer el balón al suelo y se lo paso a Neville, este lo devolvió, estaban jugando a hacerse unos pases; Harry sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a ellos

- ¿os importa si me uno a vosotros? – les dijo

- No – respondió Dean pasándole el balón a Harry quien lo controlo con la izquierda y se lo paso a Neville con la derecha

Estuvieron jugando unos minutos, Harry y Dean elevaban el balón y Neville pese a no darle bien al balón, le daba y conseguía devolvérselo; durante uno de los pases alguien paso volando rápidamente agarrando el balón, cuando se fijaron vieron que se trataba de Ron; el resto de alumnos se levantaron y congregaron en torno a ellos para deleitarse con una pelea segura, junto a Ron se elevó en el aire el otro chico de Gryffindor, el irlandés, Harry no sabía cómo se llamaba

- Devuélvenosla – dijo Harry con tranquilidad mientras Dean los miraba molestos y Neville nervioso

- Ven a por ella – le reto Ron – oh, me olvidaba no sabes volar, dudo que ni siquiera sepas lo que es una escoba

- Esta bien, baja de ahí y juguemos a ver quién se queda con la bola

- ¿Tienes miedo de subir y caerte, Potter?

- No, eso es un balón de futbol y con él se juega al futbol

- Ese deporte es una mierda, un solo balón, que deporte que se precie juega con un solo balón

- ¿Acaso has visto algún partido? – dijo Dean indignado

- Si, De Quiddicth y no hay deporte que se compare con él

- Devuelve el balón – repitió Harry

- Ve a por el – dijo lanzándolo con fuerza contra un muro lateral del que surgía un objeto metálico puntiagudo como si fuera un pequeño mástil de una bandera, el mástil estaba situado en un ángulo de 35-35º

Harry comenzó a correr hacía el balón, mientras jugaban se había percatado de que el balón estaba firmado por todo un equipo de futbol y que tenía el escudo de un equipo de futbol, no podía permitir que el balcón fuese destruido por ese mástil, no podía correr tanto como el balón ni posicionarse antes de atraparlo debido a la fuerza imprimida en él; de forma que decidió que saltaría hacía la pared empleándola para impulsarse hacia el balón, y así lo hizo, sin dejar de correr dio dos pasos en la pared separados entre sí y salto elevándose hacia el balón al mismo tiempo se estiraba pasa atraparlo; lo detuvo con una mano y con la otra rápidamente la coloco sobre el balón para agarrarlo firmemente, tras atraparlo calló al suelo de costado pero sin hacerse ningún daño, pues desde que empezó a jugar al futbol había aprendido como caer para no dañarse. Sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudirle, mientras que Ron lo miraba con rabia y el irlandés con sorpresa y curiosidad, al fijarse bien en lo que había frente a él vio que había tres profesores; la profesora Sprout, un profesor de cabello negro y liso que iba vestido de negro y una profesora que llevaba una escoba de calidad al hombro. Harry no dijo nada, simplemente aparto camino hacia Dean y le entrego el balón en mano.

- Creo que esto es tuyo – le dijo – guárdalo bien, un balón firmado por todo un equipo es un tesoro

- Eso ha sido impresionante – dijo Anthony Godstein

- No ha sido nada – dijo Harry restándole importancia – hasta final del curso pasado jugaba a futbol como guardameta a condición de que mantuviera una buena media

- Yo de delantero – dijo Justin

- Yo defensa – dijo un chico de Ravenclaw – soy Terry Boot

(***)

La profesora Hooch estaba en la sala de profesores completamente desganada, le agradaba que las clases de vuelo comenzaran antes pero no le hacía mucha gracia tener más alumnos de los que podía controlar, alumnos inexpertos en el manejo de la escoba; había pasado la mayoría de la mañana preparándolo todo para la clase. Cuando se hizo hora de dar la clase, se levantó y cogió su escoba encaminándose a donde sus alumnos debían estar esperándoles, al llegar a lugar vio a los profesores Snape y Sprout, parecían estar ahí controlándolos o eso pensaba, en realidad estaban observando algo; entendía que el profesor Snape no interviniera, pues era de los que esperaban para castigar al mayor número de gente posible, pero la profesora Sprout, ella era de las que ponían freno al conflicto antes de que fuera a más, aunque dado que estaban allí sus Hufflepuffs quizá estaba evaluando la forma de tratar los conflictos, se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle después.

Se fijó bien en lo que pasaba, al principio nada malo o problemático, tres alumnos jugando con una de las pelotas que se emplean en los deportes muggles, entonces otros dos en escoba les quitaron la pelota y se pusieron a juguetear con ella; se fijó que Snape estaba haciendo un hechizo para oír lo que decían; la profesora Sprout sonreía por la actitud tomada por el chico Potter, los tres oyeron como el uno de los muchachos que estaba en la escoba, al que identificaron como Ron Weasley tomaba una actitud cada vez más insultante que termino en lanzar la pelota con rabia hacia un muro donde antaño hubo una bandera con el escudo de Hogwarts; vieron como Harry salía corriendo tras el balón dirigiéndose hacia la pared y valiéndose de ella para tomar impulso agarraba el balón

- Ese muchacho sería un buen guardián – le comento la profesora Hooch a la profesora Sprout

El profesor Snape no sabía que pensar de lo ocurrido, pero le parecía que Potter únicamente estaba exhibiéndose para ganar popularidad y amigos

- Señor Weasley, señor Finnigan – dijo la profesora Hooch, los dos casi caen de las escobas de la impresión – veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por coger las escobas sin permiso y otros diez puntos menos por apropiación indebida de objetos de otros compañeros y vandalismo – añadió, el irlandés Finnigan bajo la cabeza avergonzado y Ron estaba rojo de rabia; al bajar al suelo, este paso por al lado de Harry dándole un golpe en el hombro que lo hizo tambalear, siempre le tenían que quitar puntos por culpa de Potter – señor Potter, pese a que hizo lo correcto recuperando el balón de su amigo lo que hizo fue algo arriesgado, por ello debo quitarle cinco puntos a Hufflepuff – la mayor parte de la clase protesto por eso, Harry no dijo ni mu – y ahora poneos todos al lado una de las escobas, primero Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuando termine la lección con ellos lo podréis hacer Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw

Harry se sentó al lado de Terry Boot mientras observaba la lección de vuelo de los leones y las serpientes, la gran mayoría parecían estar compitiendo por ver quien lograba que la escoba le obedeciera antes o quien se equivocaba aferrándose al palo de la escoba; mientras la profesora explicaba el primer ejercicio, Neville se puso nervioso y lo inicio antes que nadie perdiendo el control de la escoba y acabando en un accidente; la profesora les exigió que se quedasen en tierra. Harry observo como Draco cogía una bola de cristal del suelo y se enzarzaba en una discusión con Ron quien le exigía a gritos que se la devolviera, Harry y el chico de Ravenclaw, Terry se acercaron

- Es una recordadora de calidad, se puede ver en los acabados pulidos que tiene – comento Draco ignorando las exigencias de Ron

- Dámela ahora mismo, maldita rata asquerosa – dijo Ron, la mayoría de los Gryffindor asintieron conformes a él; a excepción de Hermione y Dean que miraban la escena con los ojos fruncidos

- Draco, ¿te importaría darme esa recordadora? – dijo Harry – pertenece a Neville y si es tan buena como comentas sería una pena que se perdiera

- Al menos tu si tienes educación, Potter – comento pasándosela – creo que el sombrero debería haberte puesto en Slytherin

- Quien sabe porque el sombrero toma sus decisiones – respondió Harry, luego se dirigió a donde estaban Hermione y Dean - ¿alguno de los dos me haría el favor de devolvérsela a Neville?

- Si yo – dijo Hermione

El resto de los Gryffindor miraron a Harry con confusión y algo de aprobación valoraban que les devolvieran algo que pertenecía a uno de ellos

- Ron, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Harry amablemente, detestaba llevarse mal con la gente

- No tengo nada que hablar con un inútil traidor que confraterniza con magos oscuros

- Esa es tu opinión – respondió Harry con clama – por eso quiero hablar, te formaste una opinión sobre mí en solo unas horas en el trayecto a Hogwarts y créeme cuando te digo que unas horas no bastan para formarse una opinión

- Me da igual aquello que quieras decirme, Potter – dijo Ron – a ver si lo captas de una vez pedazo de idiota

- Estas molesto porque en el tren no rechace a Draco Malfoy cuando me tendió la mano – dijo Harry, todos estaban callados viendo el enfrentamiento – para que te enteres yo no soy de los que juegan a la gente por primeras impresiones y mucho menos sin conocerla – comento – tu en cambio me has juzgado a mi simplemente porque no te gusto que no enviase a la mierda a Draco y juzgas la casa Hufflepuff como la de los inútiles simplemente porque no preferimos los triunfos personales y a los Ravenclaw como cerebritos insustanciales porque prefieren centrarse en sus estudios – añadió – perdona que te lo diga pero según la definición de idiota todos los diccionarios que he leído, no soy yo el idiota; quería hablar contigo para solucionar las cosas y tal vez llevarnos bien, pero está claro que si no estoy en tu longitud de onda eso va a ser imposible

Ron se abalanzó sobre Harry golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en la mandíbula; el golpe lo derribo, Harry se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, el golpe dolía, pero por fortuna no estaba rota, sabía por lo uno de los exámenes que había presenciado en el laboratorio que las fracturas de mandíbula eran las más dolorosas. Harry se levantó y miro Ron, se notaba sangre en el labio, se lo limpio tranquilamente.

Ron quería lanzarse sobre el de nuevo, estaba furioso, ese Potter no solo aceptaba la mano de asquerosos Slytherins sino que se reía de él y lo humillaba con sus palabras amables y haciendo creer a todos que era mejor por no solucionar las cosas como deben solucionarse de frente y no escondiéndose tras las palabras y tratando a los enemigos con amabilidad como si fueran buenas personas, deseaba demostrarle como se hacían de verdad las cosas pero estaba siendo sujetado por unos compañeros; Potter debía ser amigo suyo no de Malfoy, ni de ningún inútil Hufflepuff y mucho menos de la empollona Granger; y Potter no tenía que estar en la casa Hufflepuff sino en Gryffindor con el

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto la profesora Hooch cuando regreso

La profesora se quedó contemplando la escena, vio a Harry con un golpe en la mandíbula y el labio partido y a Ron siendo sujetado por sus amigos

- Muy bien – dijo la profesora – Potter y Weasley, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, las jefas de vuestras respectivas casas serán informadas de esto

- Pero profesora – objeto Justin – Harry no ha hecho nada, él únicamente le ha dicho a Weasley que quería hablar con él y Weasley ha empezado a insultarlo.

- Potter se defendió de esos insultos diciéndole a Ron que a diferencia de el no juzga a la gente de inmediato y que ahora se daba cuanta de que seria imposible que se entendieran porque Weasley es de la opinión que todos los que no piensen como el son "enemigos" – agrego Nott

- Y entonces Weasley le pego – dijo Terry Boot

- Como sea, tan culpable es uno como el otro de lo que ha sucedido – dijo la profesora que ya estaba cansada de tanto conflicto en menos de una hora – los Gryffindor y los Slytherin terminaran el ejercicio y se marcharan, luego comenzare la clase con los otros dos grupos

Harry se sentó a observar el resto de la clase, aunque ahora en lugar de los murmullos que había habido antes, estaban todos en silencio, como si tuvieran miedo que por hablar la profesora fuese a descontarles puntos, Harry mientras tanto reflexionaba, su madre le había enseñado lo básico de los tres tipos de artes marciales que ella practicaba desde que era pequeño, tendría que haber sabido parar el golpe de Ron pero le había pillado completamente desprevenido, tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus últimas palabras, pero Ron le había hecho perder los nervios por completo, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuese tan obtuso, tan cabezota, pero de todo tenía que haber. Cuando finalizo el primer turno de la clase, la profesora les indico que se acercaran explicándoles el primer paso a realizar; Harry extendió su mano derecha sobre la escoba

- ¡Arriba! – la escoba inmediatamente le obedeció y ascendió hasta su mano

La profesora asintió aprobatoriamente a cada persona que lograba que la escoba subiese hasta ella o él; tras aquello tanto si lo conseguían como si no, les ordeno subirse sobre la escoba y colocarse en posición de vuelo condicional; Harry al ser diestro puso su mano derecha más próxima a su cuerpo y la izquierda por delante de la derecha unos diez a quince centímetros de la primera, garantizándose así un buen agarre

- Excelente – dijo la profesora a quienes no tenía que corregir la postura e indicándoles al resto como debían colocarse – ahora cuando toque el silbato daréis una patada en el suelo, os elevareis un par de metros y descenderéis inclinándoos suavemente hacia adelante

El viernes Harry acudió al desayuno junto con sus compañeros, recordaba la tarde anterior muchos preguntándole lo que había ocurrido y otros directamente con quien se había peleado, pero de todo ello lo más incómodo fue estar en el despacho de la profesora Sprout, a quien sí tuvo que contarle lo ocurrido en la clase, Harry supo por un comentario de la profesora que había preguntado lo ocurrido a varias personas, por lo que no hubo castigo para él pero le advirtió de que tuviese cuidado para que no se produjera una situación similar; Harry se sintió cómodo en su despacho una vez comenzaron a hablar, al parecer no se había equivocado en lo que pensó de ella cuando se presentó como jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, la profesora Sprout, cuidaba de sus alumnos.

Se sentó entre Susan y Megan, enfrente de Justin y Ernie y se sirvió su acostumbrado desayuno, leche con tostadas

- Hoy tienes la cara peor – dijo Ernie – se te nota el moretón más que ayer

- No es nada – dijo Harry – solo un hematoma sin importancia, se reabsorberá el solo en unos días

- Hematoma – pregunto un chico de segundo año que estaba pendiente de la conversación – nunca he oído esa palabra

- La palabra Hematoma viene del griego "haimato" que significa sangre y "oma" que significa tumor, ligera hinchazón – dijo Harry – un hematoma no es más que una acumulación de sangre en los tejidos al producirse la ruptura de pequeños vasos capilares – sus compañeros lo miraban asustados como si lo que tuviera Harry fuese grave – no os preocupéis ya os he dicho que desaparecerá en unos días, este de aquí no es nada peligroso

- ¿Los hay peligrosos? – pregunto Justin

- Si, cuando los hematomas son en realidad hemorragias internas o se producen dentro del cráneo, los que se producen dentro del cráneo comprimen el cerebro y lo matan poco a poco

Tras aquello muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor dejaron de desayunar, parecía que habían perdido el apetito; las lechuzas no tardaron en llegar, para sorpresa de Harry, Hedwig le trajo una nota escrita con letra muy desigual y firmada por Hagrid

- Hagrid me invita a tomar el té esta tarde - comento

Poco después alguno de sus compañeros se animó a terminarse el desayuno, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a las mazmorras pues tenían clase de pociones, Harry tenía ganas de ver como enfocaría las clases el profesor pues de entrada le parecía una materia interesante. Espero en la puerta del aula junto a la cual se fueron congregando uno a uno sus compañeros, finalmente llego el profesor que les dirigió a todos ellos una mirada intimidante y cortante; entraron en clase, Harry se dirigió a un banco de la primera fila dejando en la mesa el caldero, la caja que contenía el kit con los ingredientes, el libro de filtros y pociones mágicas y varias hojas de pergamino para tomar notas; a su lado se colocó Theodore Nott

- Ayer Weasley te dio un buen golpe

- No es nada, simplemente no lo vi venir, pero no podrá repetirlo

Cuando estuvieron todos dentro del aula el profesor cerró la puerta de golpe haciéndolos callar al instante.

- En esta clase no habrá mucho movimiento de varita – dijo en un tenue susurro – muchos de vosotros dudareis que esto sea magia, ciertamente no espero que lleguéis a comprender y apreciar la sutil belleza de un caldero hirviendo en el cual se pueden preparar todo tipo de pócimas tan útiles o incluso más que aquellos hechizos que tanto afán tenéis por memorizar –Harry prestaba atención a ese discurso encontrándolo bastante acertado para presentar la asignatura, en realidad cualquier asignatura pues en el mismo discurso incluía de forma discreta lo bueno y lo malo que tenía la elaboración de pociones –veamos a ver cuán predispuestos estáis en no ser los habituales alcornoques que tengo en clase – el profesor paso la mirada por la clase y se detuvo en Harry – Vaya, Harry Potter, nuestra nueva celebridad – dijo el profesor en tono de burla, lo que provoco que algunos soltaran una risita – dígame, Potter, ¿Qué obtengo si mezclo polvo de raíces de asfódelo con una infusión de ajenjo?

- Filtro de los muertos en vida, señor – dijo Harry con voz clara y firme, sin elevarla pero sin que fuera un susurro y manteniendo un tono educado

- Enchufado – oyó susurrar a Ron, en realidad toda la clase lo oyó

- Tal vez el señor Weasley pueda decirnos que es el filtro de los muertos en vida – dijo el profesor Snape manteniendo la mirada en Harry antes de volverla hacia Ron, a Harry ese profesor le recordaba al profesor de educación física de su anterior colegio, un exsargento de los marines que les metía mucha caña en las clases exigiéndoles el en ellas el esfuerzo que les exigirían en una escuela militar – no lo sabe Weasley, dos puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir la clase y dos menos por su ignorancia – dijo el profesor ante el silencio y mirada desafiante del chico – ¿alguien lo sabe? – Harry vio como Hermione alzaba la mano, junto a dos Ravenclaws, Harry no alzo la mano pese a saberlo, ese profesor no parecía preguntar a la clase en general sino a algún alumno al azar, teoría que se confirmo segundos después - ¿Usted lo sabe, señor Potter?

- Es un poción para dormir, señor – respondió Harry – una poción para dormir tan potente que simula la muerte de quien la ha ingerido ralentizando sus funciones vitales

El profesor se volvió a enfocar en Harry mirándolo fijamente aunque sin cambiar su expresión intimidatoria, Harry tenia la sensación de que lo estaba poniendo a prueba, como si el profesor quisiera formarse una opinión sobre él

- ¿Dónde buscaría si le pido un bezoar?

Harry se quedo pensativo, un bezoar podía ser adquirido en el callejón Diagon o cualquier otro centro de compras del mundo mágico por un precio aceptable; sabia que un bezoar era un cálculo que se podía encontrar en el tubo digestivo le los animales a partir del estómago, y que en los humanos los bezoares generalmente indicaban abuso de fármacos o que se comían el pelo, por lo que eso estaba descartado

- En el estómago de una cabra principalmente, señor – respondió

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

- Son la misma planta, señor – respondió Harry – el acónito o aconitum es el nombre comun para referirse al acónito en general independientemente de su variedad y la luparia es el nombre popular de la variedad de acónito aconitum vulparia; este acónito también es conocido como la planta matalobos de flor amarilla

- Suficiente señor Potter, veo que usted comprende que la fama no es lo más importante – dijo en el mismo tono intimidante – 15 puntos para Hufflepuff por sus acertadas respuestas – añadió mientras se daba la vuelta, realmente estaba sorprendido por Potter, era todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado, un haragán con ganas de llamar la atención y aires de grandeza; por el contrario había visto un chico amable y que se preocupaba por preparar las clases antes de asistir a ellas, también le pareció que poseía cierto interés para las pociones por su forma de responder, eso era algo que tenía que observar – hoy prepararéis lo que queda de clase la poción para furúnculos, espero por vuestro bien que no hagáis explotar mi aula o lo lamentareis el resto del curso – comunico el profesor – preparareis la poción por parejas; así que la nota que se lleve la poción será para cada miembro de la pareja, solo quiero un frasco.

Harry se puso a trabajar con Nott, mientras Hermione lo hacía con Ernie, el resto se fueron organizando, al final se quedaron solos Ron y Neville quienes formaron pareja cerca de donde estaba Harry.

Harry y Nott, tras copiar los ingredientes y la receta en una hoja de pergamino se pusieron a trabajar haciendo las cosas en equipo, encargándose cada uno de una cosa para trabajar de forma simultánea y terminar la poción en el tiempo reglamentario; fueron los primeros en terminal la poción, dejaron que perdiera un poco de temperatura antes de envasarla en un frasquito de cristal y etiquetarla con sus nombres Theodore Nott, Slytherin; Harry Brennan, Hufflepuff. Nott no le dijo nada sobre que firmara con el apellido Brennan, entendía que eso era cosa de Harry y que no le causaría problemas al muchacho dada la aceptación por parte de la lista de alumnado la noche de la selección; cuando estaban a punto de entregarle la botellita al profesor este se acercó banco

- No eliminéis el sobrante de poción – dijo el profesor – servirá para entregársela a la señora Pomfrey, Diez puntos para Slytherin y diez puntos para Hufflepuff por vuestra poción – el profesor se llevó el caldero a su mesa para envasar la poción en distintos frascos, sabía que alcanzaría para unos veinte a veinticinco – el propietario del caldero que se quede después de clase, para recogerlo – sabía perfectamente de quien era ese cardero, era de Harry Potter, al acercarse a la mesa aparte de notar una poción perfecta noto que en la muestra a evaluar Harry había escrito su apellido como Brennan en lugar de Potter, sonrió por eso, y a la vez sintió curiosidad "¿de qué me sonara ese apellido?"

Harry y Nott recogieron y limpiaron el banco en el que estaban trabajando para cuando el resto de la clase estaba en una fase crucial de la poción añadir las púas de puercoespín, Harry se fijo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer Neville

- Espera Neville, no puedes añadir las púas sin apartar el caldero del fuego

Neville asintió y dejo las púas sobre la mesa para hacer caso a Harry

- Tu que sabrás Potter – dijo Ron – si tan solo eres un inútil que ha tenido suerte en la clase de hoy– añadió cogiendo las púas y arrojándolas todas al caldero

Harry actuando por instinto agarro a Hermione que volvía de dejar su muestra en la mesa del profesor y pasaba en ese instante por delante del caldero de Ron, la sujeto bien y salto hacia atrás cayendo los dos al suelo al tiempo que explotaba el caldero, por suerte la explosión no les afecto, el resto de la clase o al menos los que tuvieron tiempo se habían alegado rápidamente del lugar

- Weasley cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no escuchar a un compañero que ha demostrado tener mucho más conocimiento que tu – dijo el profesor que había sido testigo de todos, definitivamente ese Potter no era el Potter que había esperado, James Potter no hubiese avisado a nadie, se hubiera jactado de la situación una vez ocurrida, miró fijamente a Weasley, deseaba quitarle puntos por poner a toda la clase en peligro, pero no podía porque el verdadero culpable de que todos hubieran estado en peligro era el director – tiene un cero en la clase de hoy Weasley y se quedara después de clase a limpiar todo este estropicio, ahora vaya a la enfermería antes de que se le caiga la piel a tiras – dijo con desprecio – Longbotton, agradezca a su compañero Weasley el cero de hoy, le sugiero que se busque otro compañero con quien trabajar – añadió – el resto embotellad y etiquetad vuestras pociones y entregádmelas

Horas más tarde, Harry acudió a la cabaña de Hagrid, desde fuera parecía algo pequeña pero acogedora, estaba situada justo en los límites del bosque prohibido; Hagrid estuvo toda la tarde preguntando que le habían parecido las clases y como eran sus nuevos compañeros y mencionando varias veces que era una pena que Gryffindor no lo tuviera como alumno; mientras Hagrid preparaba el té Harry comenzó a leer el periódico que él tenía en a cabaña, se enteró de que habían entrado a robar en Gringots, el mismo día que estaban allí y según el periódico en la cámara de la que Hagrid saco el paquetito, aquello era demasiada coincidencia y Harry no solía creer en las coincidencias. No le menciona nada a Hagrid, todavía no se había formado una idea sobre él y como con todos prefería mantener sus reservas hasta el momento, al finalizar la tarde se despidió de Hagrid y este le sugirió que trajera a sus amistades la próxima vez.


	10. Capítulo 10

Como habitual rutina, todos los días Harry acudía al gran comedor a desayunar, a veces acudía solo, otras con sus compañeros, pero siempre solía sentarse por la misma zona de la mesa; hacía poco tiempo que estaba en Hogwarts de forma que llamar amigo a alguien se le hacía difícil, solía tomarse su tiempo para eso, aun así había logrado apreciar la presencia de Ernie y de Justin, ambos parecían ser buenas personas y se podía hablar con ellos con facilidad, quien sí que podía considerar un principio de amistad era Hermione.

Una mañana durante el desayuno vio al prefecto que los había guiado a la sala común a principio de curso, estaba sentado cerca de ellos aquel día, aparto a un lado el periódico, Harry se quedó mirándolo dubitativo, no había visto a ningún alumno de primer año recibiendo el periódico, pero consideraba que tal vez fuera bueno recibirlo y echarle una ojeada; quería saber más sobre el intento de robo en Gringgots, intuía que había algo extraño en eso.

- Disculpa – le dijo al prefecto - ¿Cómo puedo subscribirme al periódico?

- Quédate con este, dentro hay un cupón de suscripción

- Gracias – respondió Harry cogiendo el periódico y guardándolo en su mochila

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto el periódico, Harry? – pregunto Ernie – es aburrido

- Si, lo sé, pero necesario

- Sera mejor que vayamos ya a clase – dijo Susan

- ¿Que toca? – pregunto Justin

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras

Una tarde de finales de septiembre, estaban Harry, Ernie, Justin, Susan, Neville y Anthony; estaban completamente cansados y agotados por las clases, no sabían si se debía o no a ser un grupo bastante numeroso, o al hecho de que las clases eran increíblemente duras, aunque se hacían un poco agobiantes con tanta gente

- Esto es un asco – dijo Ernie – he estado hablando con Cedric, vamos muy retrasados en cuanto a materia en comparación a cómo iban los cursos anteriores

- Es evidente que al aumentar el ratio de alumnos por clase las explicaciones se hacen más lentas y se avanza más despacio – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Neville y Justin mientras Hermione fruncia el ceño pensativa y el resto de hufflepuffs miraban a Harry desorientados

- Que a más alumnos menos se aprende – dijo Anthony traduciendo a Harry

- Así es – concordó Hermione – sobre todo en la parte práctica de las clases

- Eso es lo que dice Cedric – dijo Ernie

- Entonces tenemos que protestar – dijo Hermione – esto va en detrimento de nuestro aprendizaje

- Si, pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Justin – ¿nos ponemos en huelga?, ¿Hacemos un plante en clase?

- Yo se lo he contado todo a mi padre – dijo Draco Malfoy que se les había acercado – me ha dicho que piensa tomar cartas en el asunto, el pertenece al consejo escolar – añadió con altanería

Harry lo miro pensativo, aquello le había hecho recordar algo, un sistema, el sistema de solución de problemas implantado en su vieja escuela muggle, sistema que según lo descrito en historia de Hogwats podían emplear allí.

- Eso de recurrir a los padres está muy bien – dijo Harry – pero creo que podemos tratar de apañárnoslas con esto solos, antes de recurrir a los padres, eso como último recuso estaría bien

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Harry? – pregunto Hannah

- Poner en práctica uno de los sistemas de integración del alumno en Hogwarts- respondió tranquilamente – todo alumno tiene derecho a hacer propuestas, sugerencias y elevar quejas a la dirección de la escuela

- Eso no funcionara a menos que nos pongamos todos de acuerdo – dijo Hermione – según el reglamento de esta escuela tenemos que ser al menos el 80% para que la protesta sea representativa, y los de los cursos superiores cada cual va a la suya

- Bueno, pero con esto solo estamos implicados los de primer año – dijo Draco – yo conseguiré que todos los Slytherin secunden la propuesta, pocos la apoyaran porque crean en ella, la mayoría firmaran solo por la posibilidad de causarle molestias al viejo loco

- Pero eso es … - comenzó Hermione

- Política – dijo Harry

- Estoy seguro que los Ravenclaw firmaremos todos o casi todos – dijo Anthony – a nosotros nos interesa únicamente aprender y profundizar en lo aprendido

- Los Gryffindor, no se – dijo Hermione – son pocos con los que hablo, de hecho solo con Neville y muy poco con Dean

- Los Gryffindor son los cachorritos del viejo, no harán nada para ponerse en su contra aunque salgan perjudicados – opino Draco

Parecía que Neville y Hermione iban a protestar

- Yo no hablare por los de mi casa – dijo Harry – pero pienso hacerlo

- Nosotros también – dijo Ernie – los Hufflepuff somos una piña

- Así es – confirmo Susan

- Entonces mandamos una protesta cada casa y solucionado – dijo Anthony

- No – dijo Hermione – el 80% de 9 es más limitado que el 80% de 19

- Cierto – dijo Harry – habrá más posibilidades de llegar a cubrir el 80% se todos los de primero nos juntamos independientemente de nuestra casa que si vamos por casas independientes

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- Reuniéndonos un representante de cada casa para redactar el escrito y que luego el resto lo firmen – dijo Neville

- Vale, vayamos a redactarlo – dijo Draco – le pediré a Theo que represente a Slytherin, estando mi padre en el consejo escolar saldrá mejor si yo no estoy de portavoz

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores algunos profesores estaban reunidos conversando sobre lo tormentoso que resultaba dar a todos los grupos al mismo tiempo, no les agradaba nada el retraso que habían tenido que implementar en sus clases, entre otras cosas

- Como cada año tenemos que presentar las estadísticas de comienzo de año, sobre todo las de primer año – dijo la profesora McGonagall con fastidio – voy a tener que buscarme un ayudante que esté estudiando el éxtasis de transformaciones si quiero controlar al mismo tiempo a todo el grupo numeroso

- En el invernadero no caben todos, se estorban unos a otros para trabajar, así no pueden aprender verdaderamente el manejo y cuidado de las plantas mágicas – comento la profesora Sprout

- Hay que encontrar el modo de solucionarlo – dijo la profesora de astronomia

- Y-Yo t-t-todavía est-toy c-c-con los f-f-fund-d-ament-tos te-e-e- ori-c-cos – comento Quirrel tranquilamente

- ¿y te parece normal que tus alumnos de primero sean unos completos ineptos en tu materia Quirrel?

- Supongo que podríamos hablar nuevamente con Dumbledore – propuso la profesora Hooch

- Como si eso fuera a servir de algo – dijo el profesor Snape – el director ha tomado una decisión, y no es un hombre que cambie de opinión fácilmente

- Si hablásemos con el – dijo la profesora Sprout – hablando se entiende la gente

- Esta vez creo que la decisión de Albus no es la más sensata – comento la profesora McGonagall – no me agrada la idea pero creo que tendremos que contactar con el consejo escolar o como poco ponernos todos de acuerdo en el asunto antes de acudir ante Albus a exponerle nuestras propuestas

- Es una excelente idea – dijo el profesor Flitwith - escribamos un comunicado, tanto a Dumbledore como al consejo escolar

La mayor parte del resto de profesores asintieron conformes con aquello, acordaron finalmente que se encargarían de ello los cuatro jefes de casa, al menos de redactarlo, pues todos o casi todos lo firmarían

Una semana más tarde, en la sala de profesores estaban, McGonagall, Flitwich, Sprout y Snape; tenían el documento redactado y firmado por ellos mismos, más tarde se lo pedirían al resto de profesores. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, en la sala de profesores entraron cuatro alumnos, uno de cada casa: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Anthony Goldstein y Theodore Nott. Los cuatro profesores los miraron entre confundidos, extrañados y expectantes. Hermione fue la primera en hablar

- Tras consultar el reglamento de régimen interno de este centro, centrándonos sobre todo en los cauces para elevar protestas y hacer sugerencias, hemos decidido escribirle al director un documento en protesta de lo poco que avanzamos en las clases, también os hemos traído una copia a cada uno como portavoces de las casas

- El caso es que hablando con alumnos de cursos superiores al nuestro y comparando lo que ellos tenían dado a estas alturas vamos bastante rezagados aparte del hecho de que a muchos nos cuesta realizar la parte practica debido al volumen de gente dificultándose el movimiento y el espacio unos a otros – comento Harry mientras dejaba las cuatro copias del documento enviado a Dumbledore sobre la mesa al alcance de los cuatro jefes de casa

- No todos en todas las casas han estado de acuerdo con firmar el documento – dijo Anthony – por ello decidimos que era mejor juntarnos todos a hacerlo casa por casa, siempre es más probable llegar al 80% del total que al 80% de cada parte que compone el total

Loa profesores cogieron cada uno una de las copias y la examinaron, leyendo el comunicado exhaustivamente; el profesor Snape se fijó en las firmas, solo habían firmado los alumnos de primer año que eran los únicos perjudicados por la nueva idea de Dumbledore, entre ellos habían firmado todos sus Slytherin, sabía que alguno de ellos lo habría hecho porque de verdad pensaba que era lo mejor para no rezagarse pero la mayoría habían firmado simplemente porque el comunicado iba en contra de Dumbledore; la profesora Sprout asentia medio sonriendo por el hecho de que los alumnos de todas las casas o la mayor parte de ellos se hubiese unido para hacer algo y esperaba que aquello fuera el fin de la mayor parte de las tensiones entre las casas; el profesor Flitwith admiraba la calidad del escrito, directo, con un vocabulario ni muy elaborado ni muy coloquial y ciertamente bien expresado, se preguntaba cuál de los cuatro jóvenes ahí presentes actuando como portavoces lo había escrito; y la profesora McGonagall compuso una extraña mueca adquiriendo momentáneamente una mayor severidad en su rostro a causa de los pocos Gryffindor que se habían unido en la propuesta de una educación de calidad, aquello le hacía pensar que se tomaban su educación con poca seriedad.

- ¿Ya se lo habéis mandado al director?

- Ya debe haberlo recibido – confirmo Harry

- ¿Creéis que puede funcionar? – pregunto Hermione

- Siempre hay una posibilidad – dijo Snape en tono frio – es probable que preste atención a vuestra queja como también lo es que la ignore – añadió – ahora largaos.

De forma que los cuatro alumnos abandonaron la sala de profesores y tras despedirse cordialmente en el vestíbulo cada cual fue a su sala común.

Aquella misma noche, Dumbledore estaba en su despacho sentado con cara de pocos amigos, acababa de leer una carta que había recibido junto a su correo diario, una carta de sus alumnos de primer año, y su contenido no le agradaba en absoluto; se trataba de una petición para solicitar los grupos reducidos que tenían el resto de cursos, se fijó en el número de firmas, eran más del 80% de los alumnos los que habían firmado, le decepciono ver que Harry se encontraba entre los que habían firmado, era evidente que no estar en la casa Gryffindor y juntarse con las malas compañías que suponía relacionarse de igual modo el resto de casas había hecho que el niño firmase en el papel, por otra parte era un alivio que los Gryffindor siguieran siéndole leales, aunque tendría que vigilar estrechamente a aquellos que habían firmado.

Luego paso a leer la carta de sus jefes de casa, que venía a reflejar lo mismo que pedían los alumnos exponiendo con razones académicas el motivo para volver al sistema antiguo de agrupamientos en las clases, hizo un gesto de contrariedad, ahora hasta sus subordinados trataban de obstaculizarle; sabía que no podía ignorar esas cartas pues si lo hacía y la situación no era controlada, el consejo escolar podría hacerse eco de ellas o podrían llegarle las cartas de los alumnos, era mejor mover pieza, para que hicieran lo que hicieran quienes querían traicionarle y los ignorantes alumnos que desconocían que sus métodos eran los mejores para garantizar un buen futuro por el camino correcto, no podía permitirse perder en aquello; decidió lo que debía hacer, hablaría con el consejo escolar y les vendería la novedosa metodología de clases, conseguiría el respaldo del consejo escolar para seguir adelante antes de que ellos recurriesen a dicho consejo.

Una semana después, los cuatro jefes de casa habían sido informados por el director de la autorización que tenía del consejo escolar para seguir adelante con su revolucionario proyecto educativo; por ello, convocaron a los cuatro alumnos que habían actuado de portavoces para comunicarles la situación, sabían que el director no iba a responderles a los alumnos como también sabían que era mejor que ellos supieran como estaban las cosas dado que habían mostrado ser capaces de participar correctamente en la política interna del centro

- De modo que no ha servido para nada escribirle al director la petición – sintetizo Harry reflexivo una vez termino la reunión con los profesores

- Si que ha servido – dijo Theodore Nott – el mismo acaba de acudir al consejo escolar antes de que nosotros protestemos ante él, de modo que ha implicado al consejo escolar

- Si ha convencido al consejo escolar, no podremos protestar ante ese órgano de gobierno de la escuela – dijo Hermione

- Estamos igual que antes – protesto Anthony

- ¿Quién compone el consejo escolar? – pregunto Hermione con curiosidad – quizá alguno de los alumnos que este dentro pueda ayudarnos

- No hay alumnos en el consejo escolar – puntualizo Nott – esta únicamente compuesto por adultos ajenos a Hogwarts y presumiblemente con un alto poder tanto en el ministerio como económico

- Son ellos los que financian Hogwarts – comentó Anthony

- Exacto – confirmo Nott – ellos velan por mantener el prestigio de Hogwarts

- Así que todo se reduce a la política y prestigio – dijo Harry – hay muchos centros así – comento, los otros tres se quedaron mirándole – hay muchas formas de que una escuela sea prestigiosa, lo más habitual son méritos deportivos y académicos, aunque para la sociedad en general priman más los académicos y el nivel mostrado no solo por lo que se enseña sino por la cantidad de alumnos que consiguen llegar a ese nivel – explico Harry analíticamente – quizá no sea necesario escribir al consejo escolar sino que sea más prudente que todo hable por sí mismo y el perjuicio que supone para nosotros ese sistema de clases

- ¿De que hablas Harry? – pregunto Hermione

- Habla de que el consejo escolar no acertara un descenso muy significativo el en nivel de los alumnos si este es demostrado, si en una materia el nivel alcazado por los alumnos baja es culpa del profesor pero si baja en todas… - dijo Nott que había comprendido lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry

- ¡Proponeis que no estudiemos nada y que suspendamos! – exclamó Anthony disgustado – eso sí que nos perjudicaría

- No – dijo Harry – no es necesario no estudiar para suspender, puedes estudiar pero suspendes los exámenes intencionadamente

- Siempre que el consejo escolar acepta una propuesta del director de Hogwarts espera hasta el fin de la primera evaluación para valorar si esa propuesta es o no buena – dijo Nott

- No me gusta eso de sabotearme a mí misma – dijo Hermione – quedaría reflejado en el expediente

- En Hogwarts las notas que son definitivas son las de final de curso, el resto solo son orientativas – dijo Anthony – pero sí que es cierto que el consejo escolar notara preocupante unas notas tan bajas

- Podría funcionar – dijo Harry – aunque creo que para hacer algo así o lo hacemos todos o ninguno, sino no funcionaria

- Sera mejor que cada uno de nosotros hablemos sobre esto con aquellos de nuestras casas que firmaron la petición al director – dijo Nott – Harry tiene razón si lo hacemos uno o dos o un grupo pequeño no resultaría

- Entonces quedamos así – dijo Hermione – hablamos con nuestros compañeros y a partir de ahí vemos que hacer

Una tarde de mediados de octubre Harry, junto con sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, acudió a la clase de vuelo que iba a tener lugar esa tarde; la profesora solo había preparado dos escobas, aquello sorprendió a todos los alumnos, ignoraban que podía tener en mente la profesora para tener ahí cuatro escobas en lugar de todo el equipo de escobas de la escuela. Cuando la profesora llego se plantó frente a las escobas mirando a sus alumnos, al mismo tiempo pensaba en cómo organizar lo que tenía preparado para la clase.

- Hoy todos haréis un pequeño circuito aéreo – anuncio la profesora – primero lo haréis de forma individual para que os evalúe, no os preocupéis, mi propósito es ver quién es el mejor de cada casa, luego el mejor de cada casa participara en una carrera en un circuito más amplio y a mayor altura.

Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora hizo aparecer el circuito; el circuito estaba a una altura de dos metros, dos metros y medio del suelo según le pareció a Harry; no parecía estar muy elevado por lo que tampoco una caída sería demasiado peligrosa a pesar que de por si lo eran. El circuito constaba de dos grandes triángulos de madera separados unos metros entre ellos y situados a la misma altura; una especie de gruesos palos de madera alineados con una separación de medio metro entre ellos, a Harry le pareció que se trataba de unos conos como los que usaban en los entrenamientos de futbol solo que más grandes y delgados y flotando en el aire; la última parte que vio del circuito fue un túnel de dos metros de ancho y de alto. Aquello parecía que iba a ser entretenido. Antes de que comenzaran a realizar el circuito la profesora les explico en qué consistía cada etapa e hizo una demostración para dejarlo claro. Luego comenzó a llamarlos uno a uno pero manteniendo el orden de evaluar por casas, de forma que primero realizaban el circuito los alumnos de una casa, luego los de otra y así sucesivamente.

De los de Gryffindor los que mejor lo hicieron a ojos de Harry fueron Ron, Dean y Seamus; Neville y Hermione consiguieron completar el circuito pero parecían frenados por el miedo, más Neville que Hermione; y las otras dos chicas de Gryffindor, bueno a Harry desde el principio le habían parecido que eran de las que se sentaban a maquillarse y se preocupaban más de su aspecto personal que por cualquier otra cosa, hicieron el circuito bien, pero parecían estar a disgusto. Los Slytherin se tomaban eso de dos formas tanto como una competencia personal para ver quién era el mejor entre ellos como de una competencia para hacerlo mejor que los de otras casas o en este caso mejor que los de Gryffindor. Los Ravenclaw se tomaron aquello con relativa calma, volaban bastante bien, estaba claro que el estar centrados en el conocimiento no interfería con el hecho de que tuviesen habilidad para volar. Cuando le llegó el turno a Harry se situó en la línea de salida y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente tal como hacía antes de ir a Hogwarts antes de cada partido de futbol para relajarse, extendió la mano sobre la escoba, no se agacharía a recogerla sino que la convocaría como les enseño la profesora en su primer día de clases, una vez la tuvo en sus manos montó en ella y se elevó en el aire, le encantaba volar y le habían enseñado bien incluso antes de llegar a Hogwarts, aun así se esforzaría por realizar el recorrido del circuito; comenzó a realizar el circuito haciendo cambios de velocidades justo en el momento preciso para no desestabilizarse ni perder el control de la escoba se dirigió al primer obstáculo que consistía en un encadenamiento de subidas y bajadas poco pronunciadas, es decir bastante ligeras; luego se dirigió a la hilera de palos, como antes había deducido tendrían que sortearlos, se detuvo unos instantes observándolos para finalmente lanzarse al ataque, antes de comenzar a zigzaguear entre ellos, el paso entre ellos era bueno, con bastante espacio lo cual era una facilidad; por fin llegó al túnel aéreo, se trataba de un túnel de aceleración como les había mostrado la profesora con una señal luminosa casi al minal de mismo que actuaba como señalización del momento de frenar, se pegó completamente al palo de la escoba acelerando lo máximo que le permitía la propia escoba, al pasar por al lado de la señal luminosa comenzó a incorporarse a ritmo constante deteniendo la escoba en el aire, finalmente bajo en picado aterrizando suavemente.

- Muy bien, todos habéis mejorado notablemente – dijo la profesora – por ahora os concederé unos puntos de forma global para las casas; 31 puntos para Gryffindor, 34 puntos para Ravenclaw, 40 puntos para Slytherin y 34 puntos para Hufflepuff – anuncio la profesora y ahora los alumnos que nombre a continuación serán los que competirán dando vueltas a un circuito aéreo sin obstáculos, serán un total de 3 vueltas – los alumnos que participaran son Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Michael Corner y Harry… ¿prefieres que te nombre como Potter o como Brenan?

- Brenan – respondió simplemente Harry

- Entonces adelante señor Brenan, únase a sus compañeros en la línea de salida – dijo la profesora al tiempo que ponía una serie de barreras que marcaban un recorrido, como si se tratase de un circuito de fórmula 1, se trataba de una carrera – tendréis que dar tres vueltas al circuito.

Los cuatro competidores, uno por cada casa desconocían el trazado de ese circuito aéreo, Harry se aferró bien a la escoba y se colocó en la posición idónea para volar a gran velocidad; la profesora dio la señal de salida, inmediatamente los cuatro comenzaron a luchar por el liderazgo de la carrera, quedando encabezada al comienzo por Draco, seguido de cerca por Harry y en tercer y cuarto lugar Michael y Ron respectivamente; siguieron así durante la primera vuelta, Harry y Draco luchando por la primera plaza y Ron adelantando a Michael con un placaje dispuesto a ganar esa carrera; al estar a punto de comenzar la segunda vuelta, Harry recibió un golpe por el costado izquierdo que lo hizo desestabilizarse y comenzar a caer, se trataba de Ron adelantándolo, aquella maniobra no le gusto en absoluto; se centró en remontar en vuelo y volver a la altura donde estaba sucediendo la carrera, ahora se encontraba en último lugar; poco a poco fue alcanzando al resto, Michael iba un poco rezagado de los otros dos se notaba que tenía el hombro tocado y que no quería forzarlo demasiado, simplemente al ver llegar a Harry se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso

- No dejes que ese cretino gane, Harry

Harry asintió y se concentró en apretar el paso para alcanzar a Draco y a Ron, le agrado ver que Draco no le dejaba ningún hueco, por lo que Ron estaba atascado en el segundo puesto, se acercó a ellos y espero a tener su oportunidad, esta se produjo a mitad de la tercera y última vuelta, ron intento adelantar a Draco por la derecha y Draco rápidamente le cerró el paso, entonces Harry aprovecho para adelantarlos a ambos por la izquierda haciendo funcionar a su escoba a la máxima potencia, manteniéndose así el resto de la carrera siendo el primero en atravesar la línea de meta, seguido de Draco, Ron y Michael que se demoró lo suyo en llegar

- Excelente, ha sido una carrera muy buena e interesante – dijo la profesora – ahora vuestras casas recibirán puntos dependiendo de vuestro orden en atravesar la meta – anunció – 8 puntos para Hufflepuff, 4 puntos para Slytherin, 2 puntos para Gryffindor y 1 punto para Ravenclaw – comunico la profesora – podéis regresar a vuestras salas comunes.

El 31 de octubre llego, y todo el colegio se preparaba para celebrar Hallowen, lo que la magia wicca denominaba Sanhaim; ere el mejor día del año para congraciarse con los espiritus, pero a Harry en ese momento eso le daba igual, solo pensaba en las pocas ganas que tenia de celebrar esa festividad, y pensando en que hacer para ir a un banquete donde lo más nutritivo que podía encontrar eran unas chocolatinas; ya tenía decidido que hacer, pasaría la jornada en la biblioteca hasta el toque de queda y luego se marcharía a la sala común. De modo que asi lo hizo, a principios de la tarde marcho para la biblioteca y cogió su lugar preferido, un sitio algo aislado donde nada podía molestarle y comenzó a estudiar y a hacerse esquemas de los apuntes, así paso las horas entretenido con algo que le gustaba hacer

- Vaya pensaba que era el único que no había ido al banquete – oyó decir Harry, alzo la mirada y vio que se trataba de Nott

- Ya ves, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que atiborrarme a dulces – respondió Harry con una sonrisa

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

- En absoluto

Estuvieron ambos estudiando hasta que se hizo tarde y había oscurecido, aunque se hubieran quedado más tiempo si ni hubiese sido por la bibliotecaria instigándolos a ir a la fiesta del colegio, recogieron sus cosas y salieron juntos de la biblioteca pues su camino era el mismo hasta llegar el vestíbulo, cuando iban a salir al pasillo principal del segundo piso se encontraron con toda la casa Gryffindor, Percy, uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor los vio

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí en lugar de estar en vuestras salas comunes? – inquirió enfadado – hay un trol suelto por las mazmorras y el director ha ordenado que cada cual vaya a su sala común

- Nosotros estábamos en la biblioteca, no lo sabíamos – dijo Harry

- Esta bien, ir a vuestras salas comunes ya, sin perder el tiempo – dijo Percy al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha

- Pero la sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras – observo Nott

- Creo que lo más seguro es regresar a la biblioteca, es el lugar más cercano y la señora Pince quizá pueda asegurar que estemos a salvo – razono Harry

- Tienes razón

Ambos comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la biblioteca cuando oyeron a alguien llamarlos a sus espaldas, bueno en realidad llamaba a Harry, se trataba de Neville

- Hermione, no estaba en el banquete, no sabe nada del trol – dijo atropelladamente

- Bueno en la biblioteca no estaba – comento Harry – tal vez este en la sala común

- No, oí a Parvati decir que estaba llorando en los aseos por lo que le dijo Ron – especifico Neville – hay que ir a buscarla

- Ir Vosotros – dijo Nott – Yo buscare a un profesor y le informare de lo ocurrido; id con cuidado

- Tu también, vamos Neville

Ambos corrieron hacia donde según habían oído en el tiempo que llevaban allí se encontraba el baño de chicas, un terreno prohibido para los chicos pero que en esa ocasión era necesario cruzar, cuando se acercaron al baño notaron un olor extraño, como a suciedad instintivamente ambos se pegaron a la pared quedando entre las sombras, ambos vieron una criatura meterse dentro del baño, estaba claro que se trataba del troll

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Harry – sería una locura entrar tras el, no tenemos ni el nivel ni los conocimientos necesarios para enfrentarlo

- Hermione es mi amiga – dijo Neville nervioso – es la única de todo Gryffindor que me ayuda

- Lo comprendo – dijo Harry – entremos, puede que no logremos mucho pero como poco podremos distraerlo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos

- ¿De verdad crees que Nott ha ido a por ayuda? – cuestiono Neville

- Si – afirmo Harry – si no confiamos en quienes nos rodean o les damos la oportunidad podemos perdernos a un muchas personas interesantes – reflexiono – bueno, vamos.

Harry y Neville, decididos entraron en el baño al tiempo que oían a Hermione gritar, nada más entrar vieron que estaba completamente arrinconada; Harry observo rápidamente el baño, era un lugar demasiado pequeño para intentar una maniobra evasiva, repentinamente tubo una idea

- Neville escóndete rápido, tratare de atraer su atención, en cuento tengas la oportunidad saca a Hermione de aquí

- Eso es una locura

- No hay otra manera

- En realidad si, lo único que se de los trolls es que si bien tienen un gran poder ofensivo la mayor parte de este se basa en el uso de su garrote

- ¿Y cómo se lo quitamos?

- No lo sé – dijo Harry

- Probare con un wingardiom leviosa – dijo Neville

Neville sacó su varita y conjuro el hechizo de levitación, pero el garrote en lugar de quedarse flotando por encima del troll acabo estallándole en la cara al troll, la criatura se giro hacia donde estaban Harry y Neville abalanzándose sobre ellos, Harry tiro de Neville justo a tiempo para apartarse los dos, del golpe que dio contra la pared el troll quedo atrapado momentáneamente dentro de la misma

- Vamos Hermione huyamos – la insto Neville – no se mueve – le dijo a Harry

- Debe estar en Shock – comento Harry, arriesgándose y acercándose a donde estaba Hermione, cogiéndola en brazos al ver que no podía hacerla reaccionar

- Date prisa Harry, el troll está a punto de liberarse – le aviso Neville

- Voy – dijo Harry corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la salida cargando el peso muerto de una paralizada Hermione

Consiguieron salir al pasillos al tiempo que el troll se liberaba y llegaban los profesores Mcgonagall, Sprout, Snape y Quirrell seguidos de Nott al que habían considerado más prudente llevar con ellos. Entre tres de los profesores consiguieron controlar al troll, Quirrel sin embargo se quedó mirándolos, a Harry le daba la impresión de que estaba sopesándolos

- Explicaos – exigió el profesor Snape

- Yo estaba en la biblioteca, estuve allí toda la tarde y no me apetecía bajar al banquete, Nott también estaba allí – comenzó Harry narrando lo sucedido, creía que lo mejor en ese caso era ser sincero con lo que había ocurrido – la bibliotecaria nos hecho e íbamos hacia el vestíbulo cuando nos encontramos con los de Gryffindor y su prefecto nos contó lo que ocurría; como no sabíamos cómo estarían las cosas y estando lejos de las salas comunes decidimos dirigirnos al lugar más cercano que fuera seguro; en este caso la biblioteca – paro unos segundos para tomar aire – entonces Neville nos dijo que Hermione no sabía lo del troll así como su última ubicación conocida, Nott se ofreció a ir a buscaros y Neville y yo fuimos a buscar a Hermione, sabíamos que no teníamos nada que hacer si aparecía el troll pero aun así no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Neville hizo estallar el garrote del troll y cuando el troll nos atacó lo esquivamos, se quedó atascado en la pared y aprovechamos para huir.

- ¿Ha llegado el Troll a dañar a la señorita Granger? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall con preocupación

- No, profesora solo está en shock – respondió Harry – seguro que es por el susto, se le pasara.

No hubo castigo para ellos por lo que habían hecho, tampoco fueron premiados, al parecer los profesores pensaron que ya habían aprendido la lección que debían aprender sobre situaciones de este tipo, simplemente los escoltaron hasta las salas comunes, Harry fue acompañado por la profesora Sprout, Neville y Hermione por McGonagall y Nott por Snape.

Pasados unos días del enfrentamiento con el troll, Harry había retomado su rutina habitual, regresaba de la biblioteca cuando tuvo que desviarse porque Peeves el poltergeisth estaba haciendo trastadas por el pasillo por el que tenía que pasar, sin darse cuenta acabo llegando al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso, entro por la puerta y se quedó mirando unos instantes lo que tenía frente a él, un gran perro de tres cabezas con las patas apoyadas sobre lo que parecía una trampilla; el perro comenzó a gruñir y Harry reacciono por instinto cerrando rápidamente la puerta y alejándose del lugar; tenía claras dos cosas que no quería volver a acercarse a ese cerbero, pues era eso lo que era y que el lugar estaba prohibido por el perro o por lo que quiera que hubiese bajo la trampilla sobre la que estaba. Salió corriendo y no paro hasta llegar a su sala común en las bodegas, una vez dentro se sentó en un sillón hasta tranquilizarse, en cuanto lo estuvo comenzó a redactar una carta contando todo lo ocurrido desde la última que mando, hablándoles tanto de las clases, de la ignorada solicitud que habían hecho, del troll y del cerbero; no sabía a quién dirigirla o si enviar tres cartas, opto por escribir solo una y enviarla al Jeffersonian dirigida tanto a su madre como a Jack.


End file.
